


Schweigen ist Gold (aber manchmal ist miteinander Reden auch nicht so schlecht)

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crime Scenes, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne müssen einen Todesfall aufklären, der tiefer geht als sie es erwartet hatten. Vor allem unter ihre eigene Rüstung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh je, ich poste mal wieder eine WIP, weil ich sonst keinerlei Ansporn habe daran weiterzuschreiben. Habt Geduld mit mir. Zudem habe ich (wie immer) keine Ahnung von forensischen oder sonstigen Vorgehensweisen und fantasiere da einfach so vor mich hin.
> 
> Tausend Betadank geht wieder an die wunderbare Cricri, alle Fehler sind meine...
> 
> Disclaimer: Figuren gehören der ARD, ich knete nur ein wenig an ihnen herum.

Thiel war gerade mitten beim Zähneputzen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Den Mund voller Schaum, und leicht genervt von der Unterbrechung, stapfte er in T-Shirt, Boxershorts und Badelatschen zur Tür. Welcher Paketbote störte denn jetzt wieder so früh? Wahrscheinlich war das wieder irgendsoein argentinischer Wein für Boerne und er musste jetzt die Lieferung abzeichnen, weil Boerne ihn als Alternativaddresse beim Weinhandel hinterlegt hatte. Mann, das nervte. Auf der anderen Seite war das erst letzte Woche passiert und Thiel bezweifelte doch sehr, dass Boerne innerhalb von acht Tagen zweimal sechs Kisten Rotwein bestellte. Na ja, oder vielleicht doch.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht des Professors, der sich vorbeugte als die Tür aufschwang und ihn mit leicht geneigtem Kopf ansah.

„Na, der Herr Nachbar, mal wieder spät dran? Oder wollen Sie heute ohne Hosen ins Präsidium fahren? Könnte noch etwas kalt sein für April.“

„Mhm, sehr witzig“, murmelte Thiel durch den Zahnpastaschaum, drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück ins Badezimmer. Boerne folgte ihm ohne Zögern. _Der hatte Nerven._ Thiel spuckte den Schaum ins Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus.

„Was gibt’s denn?“ Seine Laune hatte sich durch Boernes vorfrühstücklichen Besuch nicht gerade verbessert.

„Ach, hat das Fräulein Krusenstern Sie gar nicht angerufen? Leiche im Pirschbezirk Davensberg.“ Boerne begutachtete Thiels verständnislosen Blick einen genugtuenden Moment lang und fügte dann erklärend hinzu. „Jagdbezirk.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Mann Boerne, ich weiß was ein Pirschbezirk ist. Ich frag‘ mich nur gerade, warum ich nicht Bescheid bekommen habe.“ Er drängte sich an Boerne vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach seinem Handy. Erfolglos wühlte er durch die Zeitungen auf dem Couchtisch, hob Sofakissen an, kramte durch die Taschen der Jeans und der Jacke, die er gestern angehabt hatte und ließ seine Augen noch schnell über die Regale wandern. Wo zum Teufel war das Handy?

Währenddessen redete Boerne einfach ungerührt weiter.

„Die haben da in der Davensberger Gegend auch so eine furchtbare Swingolfanlage zu der ich einmal gezwungernermaßen mitmusste.“ Thiel ignorierte die Bemerkung und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Boerne folgte ihm. „Das war eine Verabredung, bei der schon nach den ersten zehn Minuten klar war, dass daraus nie etwas werden würde.“ Mann, der war ja echt unaufhaltsam wie ein Güterzug ohne Bremsen auf einem Steilhang, wenn er erstmal in Fahrt war.

„Also wirklich, wenn man nicht vernünftig Golf spielen kann, dann sollte man es einfach gleich lassen. Wofür gibt es denn Sportarten wie Fußball, wo jeder mitmachen kann?“ Boerne schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase und erinnerte sich dann offensichtlich etwas verspätet daran, mit wem er gerade sprach. „Na ja, also ich meine ... na, Sie wissen schon.“

„Ja ja, ich weiß schon.“ Thiel war immer noch von seiner Handysuche abgelenkt. „Fußball ist für den Pöbel und Golfen für die arroganten Sozialeinzeller, die am Liebsten eine Mauer um ihre Golfplätze und Herrenclubs und ihre Protzhäuser bauen würden,“ er kramte durch die Decken auf seinem Bett und die beiden Nachttischschubladen, „damit die Schmarotzer draußen bleiben.“ Irgendwie kamen die Worte schon fast automatisiert aus seinem Mund. Wie oft hatten sie diese Diskussion jetzt schon so oder so ähnlich geführt? Viele Abende beim Essen oder bei einem Bier und einem Glas Wein hatten sie gesessen und Thiel hatte gegen die sogenannte „bessere Gesellschaft“ argumentiert, die in seinen Augen das soziale Gefüge eines Landes zerstörte und Boerne hatte ihm versucht stundenlang seinen Blickwinkel beizubringen und ihm erklärt, dass ohne diese gebildeten Herren und Damen die Gesellschaft zum Niedergang verurteilt war. „Eingebildete Herren und Damen wohl eher“, hatte Thiel dann erwidert und Boerne hatte daraufhin eine Woche lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.

„Jetzt helfen Sie mir mal lieber.“ Thiel wurde langsam ungeduldig. Hatte er das blöde Ding irgendwo liegen gelassen? Aber wo war er denn gewesen außer im Büro und hier? Boerne schaute sich alibimäßig ein wenig nach rechts und links um und Thiel stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte.

„Mann, Sie sind ja ne tolle Hilfe.“ In dem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch keine Jeans anhatte und sein T-Shirt auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Na ja, egal, für Boerne brauchte er sich schließlich nicht aufzubrezeln und sie hatten sich ja auch schon mit weniger Kleidung gesehen. Da war es jetzt auch egal.

„Haben Sie das Handy vielleicht irgendwo am Strom?“ Boerne zuckte fragend mit einer Schulter.

„Mensch Boerne. Klar. Hab ich voll vergessen.“ Thiel lief wieder rüber ins Wohnzimmer, beugte sich an seinem Sofa über die Lehne und hob das Handy vom Boden in der Zimmerecke an der Steckdose auf. Er zog das Kabel ab und schaltete es ein. Vier neue Nachrichten. Zweimal Mailbox und zwei SMS von Nadeshda. Na super.

Als er sich wieder zu Boerne umdrehte, schienen dessen Augen etwas unfokussiert und sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Sofalehne. Thiel strebte wieder an ihm vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer, um schnell in Jeans und Pullover zu schlüpfen. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, waren Boernes Augen wieder klar und er hob sein Kinn ein wenig an und lächelte ihm zu.

„Abgehbereit?“

„Jup.“

Thiel griff noch eben schnell nach seiner Jacke und sie gingen aus der Tür. Im Auto merkte er dann, dass er noch gar nichts gegessen hatte, weil Boerne ihn bereits vor dem Frühstück abgefangen hatte.

„Äh, halten sie noch mal eben am Kiosk da vorn, ich muss mir noch kurz was zu Essen holen, sonst bin ich nachher genauso tot wie unsere Leiche.“

Boerne grinste und piekste ihm mit einem Finger in den Bauch.

„Da sehe ich aber keine unmittelbare Gefahr.“

„Ha ha.“ Thiel stieg aus dem Auto aus, als Boerne anhielt und kaufte sich schnell ein belegtes Brötchen, das er dann auf der Fahrt aß und Boerne den Beifahrersitz vollkrümelte. Der nahm es jedoch erstaunlich gelassen hin, was sonst so gar nicht seine Art war.

Das Feld- und Waldrevier nördlich und östlich von Ascheberg-Davensberg war ein idyllisches Fleckchen Erde, wenn man mal davon absah, dass hier Rehe und anderes Wild geschossen werden durfte, das teilweise noch nicht einmal die Chance gehabt hatte die Welt richtig zu genießen und den ein oder anderen Baum anzuknabbern. Thiel hatte mit dieser ganzen Jagdkultur noch nie viel anfangen können.

„Das liegt daran, dass Sie in Ihrem kleinbürgerlichen Weltbild nicht verstehen können, dass ein Wildbestand genauso gepflegt werden muss wie Ihre Fingernägel, nicht wahr? Wenn man die nicht ab und zu mal schneidet, dann wuchern die ja auch bis dorthinaus.“

„He, he, jetzt mal langsam Boerne. Da gibt’s doch bestimmt auch andere Möglichkeiten.“

„Ach, und die wären?“ Boerne parkte seinen Wagen hinter dem Einsatzfahrzeug der Münsteraner Kripo und sie stiegen aus. Thiel wischte sich mit einer Hand die Brötchenkrümel von der Jeans und versuchte dann noch eben unauffälig die restlichen Krümel von der Sitzoberfläche des Beifahrersitzes zu entfernen.

„Lassen Sie mal. Ich fahr hinterher zur Waschanlage, da können die das mit einem Sauger besser machen.“ Boerne schien nicht verärgert, sondern eher sachlich. Na ja, dachte Thiel, wahrscheinlich hatte der schon aufgegeben ihn erziehen zu wollen. War ja auch besser so.

Er schaute sich um und scannte erstmal die Umgebung. Hier an der Stelle, wo sie parken konnten führte nur ein schmaler Forstweg durch den Wald. Die Lichtung, an deren Rand der Hochsitz lag, in dem die Leiche gefunden worden war, konnte nur über diesen Weg erreicht werden, es sei denn man wollte sich zu Fuß durchs Unterholz schlagen.

Nadeshda kam auf sie zu und mit ihr eine noch relativ junge Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren, und wasserfester, wetterbeständiger Outdoorbekleidung. Thiel schaute kurz zu Boerne hinüber und der hob eine vielsagende Augenbraue. Thiel verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Na ja, Förster mussten ja nicht zwingend Männer in grünen Lodenmäntel sein. Heutzutage gab es doch auch männliche Krankenpfleger und so weiter.

„Chef, das hier ist Frau Gerber, die ist hier die zuständige Försterin und hat den Leichnam auch gefunden.“

„Guten Tag Frau Gerber, Thiel Kripo Münster“, Thiel streckte der jungen Frau die Hand hin. Anfang dreißig war die maximal. Ganz schön jung für so einen verantwortungsvollen Posten. Das schafften nur die Besten. Und ihr Händedruck war fest und sicher.

„Wann haben Sie die Leiche denn gefunden?“

„Das war genau um sechs Uhr vierundzwanzig. Ich habe direkt auf die Uhr geschaut und auch nichts weiter angefasst“, antwortete sie präzise.

„Mh“, brummte Thiel und machte sich eine Notiz, „na ja, dann zeigen Sie uns mal den Fundort.“

Sie stapften gemeinsam los den Forstweg hinunter. Rechts und links war der Wald sehr dicht und jetzt im April auch schon in vollem Grün. Thiel konnte keinen Motorenlärm von der A1, die nicht weit von hier verlief, ausmachen. Insgesamt war das als Davert ausgewiesene Waldgebiet friedlich und ruhig.

Und dennoch war hier ein Toter gefunden worden. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. So weit ab von der nächsten Ortschaft konnte man sicher damit rechnen, dass die Leiche erst sehr verspätet entdeckt wurde und das machte die Bestimmung der Todesursache und des Todeszeitpunktes dementsprechend schwerer. Aber Boerne würde das schon packen. Der war einfach extrem gut in seinem Beruf. Thiel hätte fast mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Jetzt hätte er Boerne gedanklich fast gelobt. Das war ja bedenklich. Am Ende würde er das noch versehentlich laut sagen. Da konnte er sich dann auch gleich einweisen lassen.

Er schaute flüchtig zu Boerne hinüber, der ein wenig hinter ihm ging, aber der war damit beschäftigt seine exklusiven Schuhe auf dem etwas matschigen Boden nicht zu sehr zu ruinieren und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Und wenn das kein Sinnbild für irgendwas war, dann wusste Thiel auch nicht. Er seufzte und bei dem Geräusch hob Boerne jetzt doch den Kopf und schaute zu ihm rüber. Ertappt versuchte Thiel die Situation zu entschärfen. Am Besten ging das immer mit einer Stichelei.

„Na, Herr Professor? Haben Sie Angst um Ihre maßgefertigten italienischen Kalbslederschuhe?“

„Nur zu Ihrer Information, Thiel“, Boerne stieg vorsichtig über eine der tiefen Traktorfurchen auf dem Weg, „diese Schuhe sind hier in Deutschland gefertigt worden. Von Zwick im Pfälzerwald, wenn Sie’s genau wissen wollen.“

„Nö, wollt‘ ich nicht.“ Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich rechts von ihm der Wald und gab den Blick auf eine lange Schneise frei, die in einem sanften Bogen den Hügel hinunterführte. Links war der Wald weiterhin dicht und dunkel und zwischen den Bäumen versteckt stand ein hölzerner Hochsitz.

„Hier in der Kanzel habe ich ihn gefunden.“ Frau Gerber zeigte mit einem Finger nach oben.

Kanzel? War das nicht was aus der Kirche? Na egal. Thiel schaute dem Finger hinterher und sein Blick ging an der doch etwas wackelig scheinenden Leiter aus Ästen, die zu der „Kanzel“ hinaufführte auf und ab. Los jetzt, nicht kneifen.

Er setzte den ersten Fuß auf die unterste Sprosse und testete erstmal deren Festigkeit. Schien okay zu sein. Er kletterte hinauf bis in das kleine Häuschen, dass oben auf den vier Streben saß, wie damals das Haus der Hexe Baba Jaga auf den Hühnerbeinen in dem Märchen, das seine Mutter ihm als Kind immer vorgelesen hatte und er spürte das gleiche Kribbeln im Bauch. Erwartungsvolles Gruseln.

Das Bild, was sich ihm oben in dem winzigen Raum bot, war jedoch vollkommen unerwartet. Hinter ihm quetschte sich Boerne durch die enge Öffnung und stellte sich leicht gebückt neben ihn.

„Na, da wird man mal an den perfekten Tatort für Alberich gerufen und dann ist die im Urlaub. Das ist ja sagenhaft schlechtes Timing.“ Boerne verzog das Gesicht. Das Dach des Hochsitzes war ziemlich niedrig und mit Spinnenweben verziert. Boerne hielt seine Finger, die er sich an dem moosbewachsenen Geländer der Treppe dreckig gemacht hatte, leicht angewidert von sich und schaute missbilligend über seine Brillengläser hinweg umher.

„Na, das ist ja gemütlich hier.“

Thiel brummte zustimmend. Der vielleicht ein Meter mal eins fünfzig große Raum war eindeutig in den letzten Monaten nicht zur Jagd verwendet worden. Der Tote lag in einem Schlafsack quer auf dem Holzboden und in den Ecken stapelten sich diverse Gegenstände. Im diffusen Licht, das durch den Sichtschlitz in einem Meter Höhe einfiel, konnte er eine Art lederne Aktentasche, einen kleinen Stapel Bücher, zwei dicke Kerzen, Stifte, ein offenes Notizbuch, ein Wasserglas, in dem eine tote Spinne eingerollt auf dem Rücken lag, und diverse Kleidungsstücke ausmachen.

Der Geruch, der Thiel entgegenschlug, raubte ihm jedoch fast den Atem. Wie hielt Boerne das bloß jeden Tag aus? Dabei hatte der doch eigentlich einen sehr feinen Geruchssinn, wenn man mal so seine Weinliebhaberschaft und den Sinn für gutes Essen ansah. Konnte der das irgendwie abstellen, so dass er nichts roch? Thiel atmete durch den offenen Mund und versuchte die Nase gar nicht zu benutzen. Er wollte das hier jetzt nur schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Boerne, was meinen Sie?“ Er zeigte vage in Richtung des leblosen Körpers zu ihren Füßen.

Boerne zog ein paar Latexhandschuhe aus seiner Sakkotasche und arbeitete seine Finger hinein. Dann kniete er sich hin und öffnete den Schlafsack ein wenig weiter, damit er sich Leichenstarre und Verwesungszustand des Mannes genauer anschauen konnte.

„Hm, also tot ist der schon eine ganze Weile. Sehen Sie hier“, er zeigte in die leicht offenstehende Mundhöhle des Opfers, „da haben sich schon Larven verpuppt. Na ja, hier im Wald geht das vermutlich auch schneller als in der Stadt. Da müsste ich nochmal die Forschungsergebnisse von dieser Bodyfarm aus den USA lesen. Das kann ich Ihnen jetzt spontan nicht genau sagen, wie lange die Raupen da brauchen sich einzunisten und zu verpuppen.“ Boerne richtete sich wieder auf. „Zunächst erstmal keine äußerlichen Einwirkungen zu erkennen. Vielleicht Herzinfarkt. Oder irgendein Gift. Das müsste ich im Labor genauer anschauen. Nicht besonders aufregend.“

„Also kein Mord.“ Thiel seufzte. Wieder mal umsonst so früh raus.

„Kann ich so noch nicht sagen. Alles was ich jetzt sagen kann ist, dass ihm niemand mit einer Schrotflinte ins Gesicht geschossen oder mit einer Axt den Schädel gespalten hat. Das wird Ihnen doch auch klar sein.“

„Ja ja, nun mal ruhig Blut. War ja nur ne Frage und kein Verhör.“ Ihr gemeinsamer Motor lief auch immer so rund, als wenn jemand einen Schraubenschlüssel reingeworfen hätte. Als wäre Thiel ein ewiges Zahnrad aus Streichhölzern, dass sich bei jeder Umdrehung wieder und wieder an der Seite von Boernes Streichholzschachtel entzündete.

Einen Moment standen sie nur da und schauten sich fragend den Leichnam an. Tja, da gab’s wohl hier erstmal nicht mehr viel zu tun. Thiel beugte sich aus der kleinen Öffnung der Hütte heraus.

„Sagen Sie Frau Gerber?“ Die Försterin hatte sich gerade mit Nadeshda unterhalten, drehte sich jetzt aber zu ihm um und schaute hoch.

„Ja?“

„Warum ist der denn nicht schon viel eher gefunden worden?“ Thiels Daumen zeigte über seinen Rücken in die Kanzel.

„Februar, März und April sind die Monate der Schonzeit für das Wild, da ist hier nichts los. Ich kontrolliere dann jedes Jahr Ende April alle Hochsitze in der Gegend auf Verfall und säubere sie gegebenenfalls. Im Mai geht dann die Pirsch wieder los. Vorher ist hier niemand.“

„Aha.“ Thiel dachte nach.

„Also könnte der theoretisch schon seit Monaten hier liegen?“

Frau Gerber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möglich. Aber das müssten Sie doch eigentlich in der Pathologie feststellen können, oder?“

„Rechtsmedizin!“, kam es von hinten über seine Schulter und Thiel musste grinsen. Er drehte sich erneut um und ging dann noch einmal weiter in den winzigen Raum hinein. Eigentlich war das hier kein Platz zum Leben, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Mann es sich hier gemütlich gemacht hatte, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Er klappte das neben der Leiche liegende offene Notizbuch zu und nahm es an sich. Alles andere ließ er liegen. Das sollten die von der Spurensicherung mal schön protokollieren. Dann konnte er sich das morgen in Ruhe im Büro anschauen.

Boerne war schon vor ihm die wackelige Leiter wieder heruntergestiegen und er zwängte sich jetzt auch durch den engen Eingang wieder hinaus und die zwölf Sprossen hinunter. Unten wischte er sich die feucht-moosigen Hände an seiner Hose ab und schaute dann zu Boerne auf. Der hatte schon wieder diesen leicht abwesenden Blick und Thiel fragte sich, ob der Professor nicht gut geschlafen oder gestern noch ein oder zwei Glas Rotwein zuviel gehabt hatte.

„So, Boerne, dann machen Sie mal hinne mit der Obduktion, damit wir wissen, ob es sich hier überhaupt um Mord handelt oder ob wir den Fall schnell abschließen können.“

Boernes Augen zoomten etwas verzögert auf seine und er nickte automatisch. Ein paar Minuten später hatte der Tatortfotograf dann schon alles notwendige fotografiert und der Abtransport der Leiche konnte beginnen. Thiel stapfte zusammen mit Boerne zurück zum Auto und sie fuhren gemeinsam in Richtung Präsidium.

Thiel blätterte während der Fahrt in dem Notizbuch, das bis über die Hälfte gefüllt war. Der erste Eintrag begann bereits am 24. Dezember und lautete nur „Das wird Dir noch leid tun.“ Er blätterte weiter und begann zu lesen. Ab und zu spürte er Boernes neugierigen Blick der zu ihm herüberflog, aber er ignorierte ihn. Der sollte sich gleich mal lieber auf seine eigene Arbeit konzentrieren und nicht wieder in Dingen herumpfuschen, die ihn nichts angingen.

Boerne hielt direkt vor dem Präsidium und Thiel brummte ein kurzes „Danke“ bevor er ausstieg.

„Thiel?“

Er beugte sich noch einmal durch die offene Autotür hinunter. Was denn jetzt noch?

„Was?“ Er klang doch ziemlich unfreundlich dafür, dass Boerne ihn gerade netterweise noch direkt bis vor die Tür gefahren hatte, aber das konnte er jetzt nachträglich auch nicht mehr ändern. Boerne zögerte einen Moment.

„Nichts. Schon gut. Ich lasse Ihnen die Ergebnisse so schnell wie möglich zukommen.“ Boerne schaltete in den ersten Gang und fuhr los. Thiel versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er sich gerade mal wieder total im Ton vergriffen hatte. Na ja, Boerne wusste ja bestimmt, dass er es nicht so meinte. Und Kompromisse führten nur zu falschen Erwartungen. Das hatte er in seiner Ehe schon schmerzhaft gelernt. Nicht dass ihre Freundschaft ... ach, was auch immer.

Trotzdem war sein Schritt etwas schleppend, als er die Treppe zu seinem Büro hinaufstieg. Er hatte sich versprochen zumindest jeden zweiten Tag auf den Fahrstuhl zu verzichten. Ob das was brachte wusste der Geier, aber bis jetzt hatte er sich daran gehalten und das fühlte sich auch schon ziemlich gut an. Die Sache mit Boerne renkte sich schon wieder ein. So wie immer. Nur nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken.

Im Büro legte er das mitgenommene Notizbuch vor sich hin und schlug es erneut auf. Vielleicht sollte er erstmal die neuesten Einträge lesen. Dann würde es möglicherweise schon klarer werden, ob der Mann ermordet worden oder einfach so verstorben war. Und vor allem wie der Todeszeitpunkt lautete. Die Schrift wurde graduell immer unleserlicher, je weiter er in dem Buch nach hinten blätterte. Die letzten Einträge waren fast nicht mehr zu entziffern.

„17. April ...“,, murmelte er laut lesend vor sich hin. Das wäre vor anderthalb Wochen gewesen, „Du wirst an meinem Tod Schuld sein ... und sollst das immer in deinen Gedanken bei dir tragen.“ Thiel versuchte die verschmierten Worte zu entziffern. Hm, na ja, so ganz konkret war das jetzt ja nicht. Mord? Selbstmord? Natürlicher Tod? Das ließ irgendwie trotzdem noch alle Schlüsse zu. Allerdings war es schwierig noch einen Eintrag zu verfassen, wenn man gerade ermordet worden war. Es sei denn es war doch Gift, so wie Boerne vorhin in den Raum geworfen hatte. Dann ginge das schon. Und die Schrift war fast unleserlich, so als ob der Mann große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte überhaupt etwas zu Papier zu bringen.

Und an wen waren diese Worte gerichtet? Zu wem sprach der alte Mann hier? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es wirklich der Tote den sie gefunden hatten gewesen war, der diese Worte verfasst hatte. Vielleicht waren sie ja auch _an_ ihn gerichtet. Von jemand unbekanntem. Eine Rachetat? Thiel seufzte. Er würde die Obduktionsergebnisse abwarten müssen. Erst dann konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, ob überhaupt eine Gewalttat vorlag oder ob der Mann einfach an Altersschwäche verendet war.

Thiel schmiss das Buch zurück auf die Schreibtischoberfläche. Boerne. Mist, er hatte sich vorhin wirklich daneben benommen. Mal wieder. Vielleicht sollte er einfach sofort zum Professor rübergehen und sich entschuldigen. Obwohl seine Entschuldigungen ja meistens zu weiteren Streitereien führten. Das kannte er schon. Dabei waren die letzten Jahre doch eigentlich ganz harmonisch verlaufen. Na ja, verhältnismäßig. Sie hatten sich am Anfang ein wenig die Hörner aneinander abgestoßen und jetzt waren sie doch überwiegend, bis auf gelegentliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten, ein gutes Team. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sogar mal wieder angefangen gemeinsam zu kochen. Ab und zu mal zusammen ferngesehen. Sich weniger gestritten. Lief doch gut. Bloß nicht dran rumbessern wollen.

Also blieb er einfach sitzen und beschäftigte sich noch mit den Nachwehen ihres letzten Falles, für den er immer noch das Abschlussprotokoll fertigschreiben musste. Immer dieser Papierkram. Das war ja gar nicht sein Ding. Lustlos tippte er einige Minuten vor sich hin und starrte dann zehn Minuten aus dem Fenster. Dann sprang er auf und riss seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne. Fluchend stieß er seine Arme in die Ärmel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin.

„Thiel?“ Boerne klang überrascht und etwas gestresst. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich lasse Sie die Ergebnisse wissen wenn ich fertig bin. Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen die Kleidung vom Körper herunterzuschneiden. Was glauben Sie denn wer ich bin? Houdini?“  

„Boerne ...“ Thiel nahm sich noch einmal zusammen.

„Ich kann auch nicht zaubern, obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen der beste Rechtsmediziner bin, der Ihnen je eine Leiche obduzieren wird.“

„Boerne!“ Schon wieder lag Ungeduld in seiner Stimme „Jetzt holen Sie doch erstmal Luft. Ich bin doch gar nicht hier, weil ich Stress machen wollte. Ich weiß doch, dass das nicht so schnell geht. Ich wollte nur ...“ Boah, war das schwer.

„Ja was?“, fragte Boerne irritiert.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich vorhin so ein bisschen ... na ja, ruppig war. Wollt‘ ich nich‘.“ Thiel schaute gerade nochmal nach, ob seine Schuhe auch vernünftig geschnürt waren. Das war einfacher als Boerne anzusehen. Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Einige Augenblicke war es einfach nur still. Thiel hörte seinen eigenen Atem in seinem Kopf und fragte sich, ob Boerne den auch so laut wahrnahm. Aber er selber konnte Boernes Atem kaum hören und vermutete, dass sein eigener nur in für ihn wie eine Dampflok klang.

„Das ...“ Boerne schien etwas mit sich zu ringen, „ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie es nicht böse gemeint haben.“ Er drehte sich weg und begann auf dem silbernen Tablett nach der richtigen Schere zum Aufschneiden der Kleidung zu suchen.

„Das Alberich auch ständig in den Urlaub fahren muss.“ Murmelte Boerne vor sich hin. „So geht das nicht. Ich bin doch nicht hier, um Kleidung von Opfern aufzuschneiden.“ Er schob sich seine Brille mit einem Handgelenk nach oben und ignorierte Thiel, der immer noch neben ihm stand.

„Nein, Boerne“, Thiel griff dem Professor in der Bewegung ans Handgelenk, „das geht nicht. Sie können das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Wo ist denn ihr Kampfgeist? Los, sagen Sie mir, dass ich mich unmöglich verhalten habe.“ Thiel ließ ihn wieder los und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Boerne lächelte schwach.

„Sie haben sich unmöglich verhalten.“ Es lag kein Feuer hinter den monotonen Worten.

Thiel wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Zwischenmenschliche Krisensituation waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Mit Susanne hatte er auch nie konstruktiv streiten können. Entweder hatte sie irgendwann angefangen zu heulen und ihn angeschrien er wäre ein gefühlloser Klotz oder er war türenknallend aus der Wohnung gestürmt und hatte sich unten in der Kneipe ein Bier gekippt. Oder zwei.

Er lächelte Boerne etwas unbeholfen an. Der schien seine Unsicherheit zu spüren und riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Na, Thiel, Sie können es ja heute abend wieder gutmachen. Ich hätte Appetit auf Leberkäse. Wie wär’s?“

Thiel nickte erleichtert. Das war doch etwas womit er umgehen konnte. Reparationszahlungen. Dann hatte er nicht das Gefühl in einer Art emotionaler Schuld zu stehen.

„So, und jetzt machen Sie sich mal wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Büro. Ich rufe an, sobald ich was Neues habe.“ Boerne machte mit beiden Händen scheuchende Handbewegungen.

Thiel nickte und drehte sich um. Sein Schritt war auch viel leichter als auf dem Hinweg. Er musste sich ein wenig anstrengen, um nicht den ganzen Weg über wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. Wenn er mit Boerne im Reinen war, dann fühlte es sich einfach besser an. Dann war auch alles andere im Leben nicht mehr so schwer. Was genau das jetzt hieß wollte er aber lieber nicht wissen.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg ließ er sich von seinem Vater noch schnell beim Schlachter und beim Supermarkt absetzen und kaufte vier Stück frischen Leberkäse, ein Glas Rotkohl, Zwiebeln und Kartoffeln und noch einen guten Rotwein dazu.

„Na?“ Herbert beugte sich neugierig über seine Einkaufstüte. „Da will wohl jemand angeln gehen.“

„Hä? Spinnste jetzt? Das ist doch nicht zum Angeln. Ich mach nur schnell was zum Abendessen, weil Boerne sich mal wieder selber bei mir eingeladen hat.“ Zu spät merkte er, dass er in diese Falle mit der Naivität eines Katzenkindes hineingetappt war.

„Fallbesprechung. Nicht was du wieder denkst.“ Schob er schnell nach. Na toll, das machte es ja noch schlimmer. Wie an einer halbverschorften Wunde kratzen. Mit dreckigen Fingernägeln. Super.

„Ich denk ja auch gar nichts. Weiß überhaupt nicht was du wieder hast. Ist doch nett, wenn man abends gemeinsam was isst und ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringt. Das hält die Beziehung jung.“ Herbert schaute ungerührt weiter auf die Straße, aber diesmal ließ Thiel sich nicht reizen.

„Ha ha, witzig.“

Zu Hause packte er schnell die Tüten aus und machte sich daran die Zwiebeln zu schneiden und die Kartoffeln weich zu kochen. Er war noch nicht einmal halb fertig, als es schon an der Tür klingelte. Schnell wischte er sich die Finger an einem Trockentuch ab und ging zur Tür. War ja kein Grund jetzt aufgeregt zu sein, nur weil sein Vater vorhin so eine blöde Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Sollte der doch denken, was er wollte. Das machte es trotzdem nicht wahrer.

Boerne stand mit einer Flasche Rotwein vor der Tür und Thiel musste kurz lachen. Na ja, sie mussten ja nicht beide Flaschen auf einmal trinken. Da gab es ja kein Gesetz. Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche und Boerne half die Kartoffeln abzugießen, zu schälen und zu stampfen, während Thiel den Rotkohl mit den Zwiebeln in der Pfanne anbriet. Seine Mutter hatte den zwar immer gekocht, aber irgendwann hatte Thiel festgestellt, dass der kurz angebraten viel besser schmeckte und nur weil seine Mutter das anders gemacht hatte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass man das jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit auch so weiter machen musste.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie dann gemeinsam am Esstisch in der Küche und der erste Schluck Wein schmeckte herrlich, fand Thiel.

„Also, die Obduktionsergebnisse ...“, begann Boerne.

„Können auch bis nach dem Essen warten“, beendete Thiel den Satz. Er hatte es nicht so gern, wenn beim Essen so ausführlich über Leichen gesprochen wurde, wie Boerne es gerne tat.

„Ach ja richtig.“ Boerne lächelte ihn ein wenig verschmitzt an. „Sie sind da etwas empfindlich.“

„So wie alle normalen Menschen.“ Ah Mist, jetzt hatte er schon wieder ... „Tschuldigung, ist mir so rausgerutscht.“

„Mhm.“ Boerne schnitt sich ein Stück Leberkäse ab und sah auch nicht betrübt aus. Nochmal Glück gehabt.

Der konnte ja auch echt ne Menge schlucken. Na ja, er teilte ja auch immer ordentlich aus. Ob ihn das manchmal belastete, wenn andere Menschen sich dann sofort von ihm distanzierten, wenn er mal wieder so eine überhebliche Bemerkung fallen gelassen hatte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken? Oder wollte der das so? Gleich gar nicht soviele Menschen in sein Leben lassen, dann war es auch seltener, dass man ernsthaft verletzt wurde.

Thiel hatte die vage Vermutung, dass er nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip operierte. Nur Boerne hatte er reingelassen, obwohl sie sich immer wieder mal bissen und verletzten. Aber irgendwie heilten diese Wunden immer schnell wieder und eiterten nie. Sie bissen eben ohne Gift.

Er schaute zu Boerne, der gerade den Kartoffelbrei probierte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sein Vater nicht recht hatte. Also nicht mit dem Angeln, aber damit dass es nett war abends gemeinsam zu essen und ein bisschen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Oh Mann, jetzt wurde er noch total schnulzig. Sie waren ja schließlich kein Paar oder sowas. Auf der anderen Seite verbrachte er ja seine Abende sonst auch nicht mit Nadeshda oder irgendwelchen anderen Kollegen. Und mit Boerne saß er ja auch nur deshalb so oft zusammen, weil der eben gegenüber wohnte und sich ständig selbst bei ihm einlud. Überwiegend.

Er seufzte innerlich. Irgendwie wurde ihm die alte Leier fast schon selber zu blöd. Er wusste mittlerweile auch nicht mehr so ganz genau, warum er sich selbst gegenüber ständig rechtfertigen musste, dass er Boerne mochte. Er mochte ihn halt einfach. War doch nichts dabei. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten oder so taten als ob sie sich stritten, dann kamen sie einfach gut miteinander aus. Verwandte Seelen oder so’n Quatsch.

Er ließ sich nach dem Essen gesättigt und müde aufs Sofa fallen. Boerne kam mit ihren beiden Weingläsern in der Hand hinterher und stellte sie auf dem Couchtisch ab. Ach ja richtig. Hatte er ganz vergessen. Das war ja nett, dass Boerne ihm auch sein Glas mitgebracht hatte. Er grunzte leicht als Dankeschön und hoffte Boerne verstand das dann auch korrekt.

Abwaschen konnten sie auch später noch. Nicht dass Boerne so lange bleiben würde. Sie wollten nur kurz noch den Fall besprechen und dann ging der andere ja auch wieder rüber in seine eigene Wohnung. Normalerweise.

„Und? Was hat die Leichenschneiderei jetzt ergeben?“, begann Thiel und versuchte sich auf dem Sofa in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu rücken.

„Mh“, Boerne schluckte schnell noch den Schluck Wein runter, den er im Mund hatte. „Ja, also, ich habe erstmal die Kleidung der Leiche entfernt und der Mann war äußerlich sehr auffällig ... schlapp.“

„Schlapp? Äh, na ja, er ist ja auch tot, oder?“ Thiel verstand nicht ganz worauf Boerne hinaus wollte.

„Ja. Nein. Natürlich ist er tot, aber seine Haut war sehr schlaff. Wie bei jemandem der sehr dick gewesen war und in kurzer Zeit extrem viel abgenommen hat. Schlaff halt. Hing so in Hautsäcken an ihm herunter. Zudem war er sehr auffallend dünn. Fast ausgemergelt. Wie jemand, der viel zu lange viel zu wenig gegessen hat.“ Boerne setzte sich ein wenig weiter ins Sofa rein und drehte sich leicht auf Thiel zu.

„Na ja, und da habe ich mir gedacht ich schaue doch mal in seinen Magen. Und ...?“ Er schaute Thiel fragend an.

„Äh ...“ Thiel tat so, als würde er bei diesem albernen Ratespiel mitmachen. „Nix?“

„Ge-nau.“ Boerne grinste ihn an. „Nichts. Dann habe ich doch mal in den Darm geschaut und da habe ich das hier gefunden.“ Boerne zog eine verschlossene Plastiktüte aus seiner Sakkotasche.

„Mann, Boerne, das ist doch widerlich.“ Thiel sprang vom Sofa auf, doch die kleine Plastiktüte enthielt nur ein paar winzige grünliche Kerne. Thiel versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Boerne auch den Darm des Toten untersucht hatte und was das genau hieß. Aber zumindest hatte er das Ergebnis gründlich gewaschen.

„Der Tote hatte diese hier im Darm. Das“, er hielt Thiel die Tüte hin und der nahm sie mit spitzen Fingern entgegen, „sind Eibensamen. Die eigentlich Frucht der Eibe ist ungiftig. Aber die Samen. Die können in der richtigen Dosierung tödlich sein.“ Boerne hob vor Stolz schwellend das Kinn. „War gar nicht so leicht herauszufinden, von welchem Gehölz die jetzt genau sind.“ Thiel schaute ihn nur abschätzig von der Seite an und lieferte nicht das erhoffte Lob. Boernes Enthusiasmus ebbte ein wenig ab und Thiel musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Der andere war aber auch manchmal so furchtbar leicht zu durchschauen. Sie kannten sich einfach viel zu gut.

„Es gabe keinerlei Spuren äußerlicher Gewaltanwendung, keine Einstichstellen, keine blauen Flecke. Nichts. Nur diese hier und damit wohl die Todesursache. Ich werde morgen noch eine toxikologische Untersuchung machen, danach wissen wir genau Bescheid. Aber das habe ich heute nicht mehr geschafft“, fuhr Boerne etwas zurückhaltender fort.

Thiel schaute Boerne weiterhin skeptisch an.

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?“ Thiel erinnerte sich wieder an das Tagebuch, das er neben der Leiche gefunden hatte.

“Nun ja, bislang zu 99% würde ich sagen”, bemerkte Boerne mit einer schaukelnden Handbewegung, die wohl sowas wie eine Tilde darstellen sollte. Ungefähr. “Und nach der toxikologischen Untersuchung werden wir es exakt sagen können.”

„Du wirst an meinem Tod Schuld sein ...“, zitierte Thiel. Boerne schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Das stand in dem Notizbuch, was ich neben dem Toten gefunden habe.“

„Hm, das hieße ja, dass der Tote seinen Mörder gekannt haben könnte. Steht da noch mehr drin?“ Boerne griff nach dem alten Notizbuch in seinem schlichten schwarzen Einband und Thiel spürte Boernes Finger über seine gleiten und fragte sich, ob er das gerade angenehm oder unangenehm oder gar nichts fand. Während er noch so darüber nachdachte, blätterte Boerne schon in dem dicken Buch.

„Das liest sich ja wie ein schlechter Schauerrroman.“ Boerne schwenkte sein Weinglas nachdenklich. „Rache, verletzte Eitelkeiten, Mordfantasien ... alles dabei.“ Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Und wenn der Tote sich jetzt selber vergiftet hat, und es jemand anderem anhängen will?“

„Hm, das wäre schon sehr extrem. Und außerdem – was bringt es denn sich aus Rache zu vergiften, wenn man dann das Ergebnis gar nicht mehr genießen kann. Das ist doch Unfug.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

Boerne nickte zustimmend. Das war wohl wirklich Unfug. Sie mussten herausfinden, wer der Mann war. Dann würde sich auch alles andere klären lassen. Er lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und Thiel schaltete den Fernseher an und sie saßen zusammen noch eine Stunde und schauten sich eine amerikanische Krimiserie an, von der Thiel nicht viel mitbekam, weil Boerne einen laufenden Kommentar über all die fehlerhaften Darstellungen der forensischen Medizin abgab. Aber es störte ihn auch nicht. Die Handlung war eh ziemlich dünn und Boernes Kommentare viel lustiger als das eigentlich Drehbuch.

Irgendwann stand der andere auf und verabschiedete sich. Thiel nickte vage und merkte, dass ihm schon die Augen zugefallen waren. Na ja, sie sahen sich ja eh morgen schon wieder.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tja, irgendwie hat mich der Kriminalfall am Schlafittchen gepackt und ordentlich durchgeschüttelt und da war leider in diesem Kapitel kein Platz für slash. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte und bin auch nicht so arg glücklich damit, aber so ist es nun mal.
> 
> Thiel und Nadeshda in voller Ermittlerfahrt ...
> 
> Alle Beschwerden über miese Recherche und schlechte Darstellung realistischer Kriminalvorgehensweisen bitte direkt an den WDR in Köln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, dass Boerne an diesem Kapitel nur sehr indirekt teilhaben darf. Sagen wir einfach ihm ging's nicht so gut und der Regisseur hat ihm Drehpause verordnet ... oder so.
> 
> Wieder ganz vielen lieben Dank an Cricri für's Betalesen!!

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Thiel schon die Akte des bislang noch unbekannten Toten aus dem Wald auf dem Tisch liegen, als er ins Büro stolperte. Sie war noch ziemlich dünn und enthielt außer den Tatortfotos und der Liste der bei der Leiche gefundenen Gegenstände nur noch die vorläufigen Obduktionsergebnisse aus Boernes Labor. Dann war er wohl mit der toxikologischen Untersuchung noch nicht durch, die er gestern angekündigt hatte, dachte Thiel.

„Na? Schon was Neues, Chef?“ Nadeshda nahm ihre Tasche von der Schulter und ließ sie neben ihren Bürostuhl fallen.

„War wohl ne Vergiftung, aber ganz sicher ist das noch nicht.“ Thiel klappte die Akte wieder zu und hielt sie seiner Kollegin hin. „Da muss noch eine toxikologische Untersuchung gemacht werden.“

„Ah“, Nadeshda kam um ihren Schreibtische herum auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das dünne Mäppchen aus der Hand. „Ich dachte nur, weil Sie die Akte so versonnen angelächelt haben.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Thiel kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und suchte in Nadeshdas Gesicht nach der Bedeutung dieser Bemerkung. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er hatte wenn überhaupt ganz neutral auf den kurzen Bericht der Spusi geschaut und die Tatortfotos waren ja auch eher abschreckend als anregend. Da hatte er ja wohl kaum gelächelt. Egal. Nadeshda war vermutlich auch noch nicht ganz wach so früh am Morgen. Er beschloss die Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ist allerdings noch nicht klar, ob der Mann ermordet wurde oder sich selber vergiftet hat. Und ob die Vergiftung vorsätzlich oder versehentlich erfolgte.“ Thiel stütze sein Kinn nachdenklich in eine Handfläche. „Sagen Sie mal, Nadeshda, gibt es eigentlich in der Nähe des Tatorts Eibenbüsche?“

„Was weiß ich“, Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das wichtig?“

„Mh, die Todesursache war wohl eine Vergiftung mit Eibensamen. Hab ich auch nicht gewusst, das sowas geht, aber Boerne sagt, er hätte die im Darm des Mannes gefunden.“

„Aha, na dann schick ich wohl mal jemanden los zum Suchen, was?“ Damit drehte sich Nadeshda schwungvoll auf ihren hohen Schuhen um und ging zurück zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch. Sie ließ die Akte auf die Oberfläche fallen und hängte sich ans Telefon, um einen Kollegen an den Tatort zu schicken, der sich dort mal konkret nach Eibenbüschen umsah. Oder die Försterin befragte. Das ging wahrscheinlich schneller.

Thiel schaute ihr noch einen Moment zu und widmete sich dann wieder der Ermittlung, denn die Identität des Mannes war ja immer noch nicht geklärt. Obwohl Boerne die DNA isolieren konnte, fand sich keinerlei Vergleichsprobe irgendwo in der Kartei und da sie an der Leiche keine Ausweispapiere gefunden hatten und auch keine Vermisstenanzeige auf den Mann Mitte sechzig passte, würden sie noch weiter forschen müssen, bevor sie den Fall dann hoffentlich schnell klären konnten.

Boerne hatte ihm heute morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit schon versprochen noch einen Zahnprofilabgleich durchzuführen, um über diesen Weg an eine Identifizierung heranzukommen. Vielleicht wussten sie dann ja schon gegen Mittag wo sie anfangen konnten nach Gründen für diesen seltsamen Tod zu suchen. Währenddessen las er sich noch einmal aufmerksam das gesamte Tagebuch durch. Vielleicht fand er ja hier den entscheidenden Hinweis.

Der erste Januar sah vielversprechend aus. Bis dahin hatte der Tote sich nur seitenlang über irgendwelche Ungerechtigkeiten ausgelassen, aber jetzt schien er konkreter zu werden. _Hexe aus der Hölle ..._ bla bla bla _... du sollst dafür büßen, was du mir angetan hast._ Das war doch was. Hexe, das klang doch nach einer Frau, oder? Thiel suchte nach einen Kugelschreiber, damit er sich die Seitenzahl notieren konnte, fand aber mal wieder keinen. Er machte sich stattdessen eine gedankliche Notiz in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht vergaß und las dann weiter.

Es folgten ellenlange detailreiche Beschreibungen der Streitereien zwischen den beiden. Sie hätte ihn vernachlässigt. Undankbares Miststück. Thiel fragte sich, ob es sich hier vielleicht um einen Ehekrach handelte. Als er irgendwo Mitte Februar angekommen war, klingelte das Telefon und er hob ab.

„Thiel.“

„Ja, Boerne hier.“

„Gibt’s was Neues?“ Thiel klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter und suchte mit beiden Händen nach Stift und Zettel. Warum waren immer alle Kugelschreiber weg, wenn man einen brauchte. Alle. Nie war einer da. Warum?

„Nein, ich rufe nur an, um mich nach Ihrem werten Befinden zu erkundigen.“ Thiel konnte das freche Grinsen in der Stimme direkt hören. Er verzog den Mund und streckte dem Telefonhörer die Zunge raus.

„Mann Boerne.“

„Also gut, ich wollte gestern abend noch nichts lostreten ohne ganz sicher zu sein, aber ..." Thiel wartete und die dramatische Pause dehnte sich wie Mathestunden in der Schule.

„Ja, los Boerne. Raus damit.“

„Als ich gestern dem Opfer die Kleidung entfernt habe“, in Boernes Stimme schwang ein leicht genervtes _Weil Alberich ja unbedingt in den Urlaub fahren musste_ mit, „habe ich mitten zwischen den Schulterblättern des Herrn ein Tattoo gefunden.“

„Ach“, unterbrach in Thiel, „und warum steht davon nichts in ihrem Bericht? Das ist doch wichtig.“ Er war schon wieder auf hundertachtzig. Boerne sollte mal endlich damit aufhören wichtige Informationen zu unterschlagen, nur um selber im Fall herumzuermitteln.

„Langsam, langsam, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Es ist alles gut. Ich habe das Tattoo in meinem vorläufigen Bericht nicht erwähnt, weil ich zunächst bestätigt haben wollte, was die genauen Schlussfolgerungen sind, die ich dahinter vermutete und bin zu einem lustigen Ergebnis gekommen.“

Thiel konnte Boernes selbstgefälliges Grinsen praktisch über‘s Telefon hören. Wer brauchte da denn noch Skype?

„Ach.“

„Der Tote ist angeblich schon seit acht Jahren tot.“

„Na, das ist doch mal was. So vergammelt sah der mir aber noch gar nicht aus.“ Thiel kritzelte mit einem Kugelschreiber, den er in einer seiner Schubladen gefunden hatte auf einem Blatt Papier. Mist, der war trocken. Na super.

„Das Tattoo kam mir nämlich extrem bekannt vor. So ein kleiner runder Kreis mit einer Art Halbmond der obenauf liegt. Da habe ich doch schnell noch mal eben im Internet nachgeschlagen, um mich zu vergewissern ... und tatsächlich. Es ist das Wicca Symbol für den Gott. Die Wicca sind eine ..."

„Boerne! Zur Sache.“

„Das ist doch zur Sache.“ Boernes Stimme klang beleidigt. „Nun wie auch auch immer. Genauso ein Tattoo hatte ich vor acht Jahren auch schon mal auf dem Tisch. In genau derselben Position. Nun ja, das musste ja jetzt noch nichts heißen, aber ich habe gestern Abend dann schnell noch eben den Doktor Weissenberger angerufen, damit der mir aus seinen Akten das Röntgenbild des Zahnprofils des Opfers von damals raussucht, zum Abgleich. Das hat er dann auch heute morgen prompt gemacht. Und?“

„Äh“, Thiel wünschte sich sehnlichst eine Schnellvorlauftaste in diesem Gespräch. „Und?“

„Das Opfer ist Werner Maertens. Und wer auch immer damals auf meinem Tisch lag, war es dementsprechend nicht. Seine Frau verstarb vor acht Jahren unter etwas mysteriösen Umständen und er nahm sich danach das Leben. Seine Tochter hat ihn damals eindeutig identifiziert, oder so dachten wir. Marina Maertens.“

„Warten Sie mal. Marina Maertens?“ Thiel gab jetzt die Suche nach dem Stift auf.

„Ja, sag ich doch, Thiel. Was ist los? Haben Sie einen Hörsturz?“

„Na ja, bei ihrer Stimme würde mich das nicht wundern. Die kann einem ja schon den letzten Nerv rauben.“ Thiel rollte die Augen gen Decke, obwohl Boerne das übers Telefon ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, der Name sagt mir was. War da nicht letztens was im Fernsehen? Die war doch als Expertin für irgendwas dabei in irgendsoeiner Doku über das historische Münster in die ich reingezappt habe.“

„Aha. Das macht die Sache dann ja schon viel klarer.“ Boernes Stimme war extrem sarkastisch.

„Boerne, Sie nerven.“

„Immer gerne.“ Boerne klang belustigt. Thiel lächelte jetzt auch und diesmal war er froh, dass Boerne ihn übers Telefon nicht sehen konnte. Musste der ja nicht wissen, dass Thiel gerade gar nicht so genervt war wie er tat.

„Und wie, Herr Hauptkommissar“, der Ton in Boernes Stimme gefiel dem angesprochenen Herrn Hauptkommissar gar nicht „ ... wenn ich das fragen darf - kommt es, dass Sie sich an die Dame erinnern und sogar an ihren Namen, wenn Sie nur kurz in das Programm reingezappt haben, hm?“

Thiel wusste genau, das Boerne wusste warum er sich daran erinnerte und er hatte jetzt echt keinen Bock hier einem Streit Öl ins Feuer und so, aber klein beigeben wollte er schon längst nicht.

„Vielleicht hat mich ja interessiert, was sie zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte.“ Thiel schob sein Kinn ein wenig vor, fast als stünde Boerne tatsächlich vor ihm und er müsste sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten.

„Ach, und was für ein Thema war das?“

„Kümmern Sie sich mal um Ihre Arbeit, ja?“ Thiel war jetzt doch schon ziemlich angefressen. Mann, was sollte das eigentlich immer von Boerne? Konnte ihm doch sowas von egal sein, ob Thiel bei Marina Maertens nicht gleich weggeklickt hatte, weil sie da so ungewöhnlich lange dunkle Haare und ein Paar sehr schöne Augen gehabt hatte.

Sein Blick ging rüber zu Nadeshda, die ihre Augen aber auf ihrem eigenen PC Bildschirm hatte. Das war auch besser so, sonst würde er sich hinterher wieder so eine bescheuerte Bemerkung anhören müssen.

„Hm“, Thiel brummte nachdenklich in den Hörer, „Ich glaub‘ ich lass mir nochmal die Akten von damals aus dem Archiv raufholen. Sie sagen die Frau Maertens wäre damals unter verdächtigen Umständen zu Tode gekommen?“

„Ja, Ich erinnere mich nur noch vage an den Fall. War aber groß in der Presse. Sie war wohl in irgendsoeinem Zirkel. Na sie wissen schon. Kartenlegen und so ein Hokus Pokus.“

„Ja ja, weiß schon. Und das ist ja auch nichts woran Sie jemals glauben würden oder so.“ Thiel musste grinsen.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt“, zischte Boerne in den Hörer, obwohl Alberich ja gar nicht im Hause war und er keine ungebetenen Zuhörer auf seiner Seite des Anschlusses hatte, „Das war ... eine einmalige Sache. Und außerdem hatte Frau Brehm ja nun tatsächlich hellseherische Fähigkeiten, was wir doch einwandfrei beweisen konnten, oder etwa nicht?“ Boerne klang jetzt etwas pikiert, aber Thiel wusste, dass mindestens die Hälfte von der verletzten Eitelkeit gespielt war.

„Also, ich denke wir sollten da erstmal bei der Tochter vorbeifahren. Allein schon, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass wir ihren erst kürzlich verstorbenen Vater gefunden haben. Das wird sie sicherlich auch überraschen.“

„Ich kann hier erst gegen fünf weg. Zuviel Arbeit die liegen geblieben ist, weil Alberich Urlaub in Micronesien oder Minorca oder Kleinasien oder wo auch immer macht.“ Boernes Stimme klang frustriert.

„Äh, Boerne, mit ‚wir‘ meinte ich auch eigentlich nicht uns beide, sondern uns hier bei der richtigen Polizei, klar?“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung machte Boerne ein abwertendes Geräusch.

„Und Sie glauben, dass ihr unsortierter Haufen das besser hinkriegt als wir beide? Wir sind doch schon eingespielt. Kommen Sie Thiel!“

„Na-hein. Ich krieg tierisch Ärger mit der Klemm, wenn ich Sie da mit drin rumpfuschen lasse und mit meinem Chef erst recht.“

Es entstand eine kurze Pause und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Pause jetzt füllen musste. Boerne nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Ich komm‘ dann heute abend um sechs zu Ihnen, dann können wir das Ergebnis ja ausführlich besprechen.“ Boernes Stimme klang so, als würde er versuchen seine Enttäuschung professionell zu überspielen, aber Thiel konnte den leichten Misston hören.

Er wusste nicht so ganz genau, was er jetzt sagen sollte und sagte daher erstmal nichts. Boerne nahm das als Einverständnis und legte einfach auf. Thiel hielt den Hörer noch einen Moment nachdenklich in der Hand und legte dann auch auf.

Als er wieder hochsah, fingen seine Augen die leichte Kopfbewegung von Nadeshda ein, deren Blick von ihm zurück zu ihrem Bildschirm zuckte. Na klar. Die hatte natürlich doch die ganze Zeit zugehört. Er beschloss die Sache offensiv anzugehen. Das war ihm in der Regel lieber.

„Was ist denn so spannend wenn ich telefoniere?“ Thiels Stimme war herausfordernd.

„Och, ich dachte nur vielleicht krieg‘ ich schon was mit, was für den Fall wichtig ist.“ Nadeshda wirkte total locker und unaufgeregt. „Dann müssen Sie mir das nicht alles nochmal wiederkäuen.“ Sie lächelte freundlich.

Okay, vielleicht war er hier auch ein wenig paranoid und Nadeshdas Blick war tatsächlich völlig harmlos gewesen. Thiel atmete einmal tief durch. Das war alles nur Vadderns Schuld. Was machte der auch für eine beknackte Anspielung über ihn und Boerne. Da musste man ja paranoid werden. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den nächsten Schritt.

Werner Maertens. Wer war das? Wo kam der her? Und was war damals mit seiner Frau passiert?

„Nadeshda?“, rief Thiel vage in Richtung seiner Kollegin ohne hochzuschauen, während er immer noch nach einem funktionierenden Kugelschreiber suchte. War die Welt vor dem Kugelschreiber eine bessere gewesen? Bleistifthimmel? Aber die waren vermutlich auch immer weg, wenn man sie brauchte.

„Ja, Chef?“ Seine Kollegin schaute ihm leicht amüsiert bei seiner Suche zu.

„Ich brauch‘ alles über den Fall Werner Maertens. Dessen Frau ...“ Mist jetzt hatte er vergessen Boerne nach dem Vornamen zu fragen, „starb vor acht Jahren unter verdächtigen Umständen und er brachte sich danach angeblich um. Kann aber nicht sein, weil wir den nämlich gestern in der Hütte da gefunden haben.“

„Ach.“ Nadeshda hatte jetzt auch dieses Feuer in den Augen. Ein interessanter Fall. Das weckte bei ihr auch immer sofort den Jagdinstinkt. „Mach ich sofort, Chef.“ Und damit marschierte sie in Richtung Fahrstuhl, um den Weg ins Archiv anzutreten. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass Nadeshda für solche Aufgaben eigentlich jetzt auch gar nicht mehr zuständig war, aber sie hatte sich ja nicht beschwert. Heimlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie diese Spurensuche in den Akten auch ganz gerne machte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er dann erstmal mit dem Studium des Falles Elisabeth Maertens, den Nadeshda in den noch vor-digitaliserten Aktenbergen im Archiv aufgetrieben hatte. Gemeinsam erstellten sie erstmal eine Wand mit Fotos der Beteiligten und Ablaufdaten der damaligen Ermittlungen.

Hm ja, ungewöhnlich war der Fall schon, da musste er Boerne recht geben. Frau Maertens war dem Obduktionsbericht zufolge an der Einnahme des grünen Knollenblätterpilzes verstorben. Dieser wurde von Hobbypilzsammlern gerne mal mit dem ungiftigen Ritterling verwechselt und war schon in geringster Dosierung tödlich. In dem Brief, den Werner Maertens vor seinem angeblichen Tod hinterlassen hatte, hatte er die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau auf sich genommen. Er hätte die Pilze gesammelt und dann im abendlichen Geschnetzelten verbraten, wovon er selber dann aber nichts gegessen hatte, weil er noch zum wöchentlichen Stammtisch in die Kneipe gegangen war. Da er sich daraufhin – nach dem damaligen Stand der Ermittlungen – das Leben genommen hatte, war der Fall abgeschlossen worden.

Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was für ein Dilettant war da denn am Werke gewesen? Der Fall hatte ja mehr Löcher als ein Spaghettisieb. Er sah sich den Brief von Werner Maertens noch einmal an. War der wirklich von ihm geschrieben worden? Hatte er sich tatsächlich ertränkt? Oder war versucht worden mit einem Mord einen Mord zu vertuschen? Thiel rieb sich mit beiden Händen durch’s Gesicht. Die ganze Sache versprach langwierig und kompliziert zu werden und er wusste nicht genau, ob er da im Moment Lust drauf hatte.

Thiel nahm noch einmal die Akte von Elisabeth Maertens in die Hand. Es war damals kein Abschiedsbrief von Frau Maertens gefunden worden und es lagen auch keine Vermutungen vor, dass Frau Maertens an Depressionen oder ähnlichem gelitten hatte. Daher war zunächst wegen Mordes ermittelt worden.

Als dann ihr Mann ein paar Wochen später tot aus der Aa gezogen wurde und man im Hause Maertens ein schriftliches Geständnis von ihm fand, schien der Fall abgeschlossen gewesen zu sein. Bei Herrn Maertens hatte man seine Brieftasche mit Ausweispapieren, Führerschein und allem gefunden und seine Tochter hatte ihn zudem eindeutig identifiziert. Aber da jetzt der richtige Herr Maertens im Wald in einem Hochsitz aufgetaucht war, vergiftet und mit einem Notizbuch, welches neues Licht auf den Fall zu werfen schien, musste man wohl oder übel die Sache nochmal in einem neuen Licht betrachten. Was war damals wirklich passiert?

Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Marina Maertens reden. Thiel zog hastig seine Jacke von der Rückenlehne des Stuhls, riss dabei noch fast den Drehstuhl um und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zum Fahrstuhl hinüber. Erst als er im Auto saß, dachte er daran, dass er ja vielleicht Nadeshda hätte mitnehmen sollen. Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und rief sie an. Keine fünf Minuten später sprang sie neben ihm in den Wagen und sie fuhren los. Handys waren schon was praktisches.

Marina Maertens wohnte in einer ziemlich unspektakulären Reihenhaussiedlung am anderen Ende der Münsteraner Innenstadt. Thiel drückte die Klingel halb in der Erwartung, dass ihm hier niemand öffnen würde, weil Frau Maertens auf der Arbeit war.

„Komm rauf. Dritter Stock.“ Knackste es ein paar Sekunden später aus der Gegensprechanlage.

Thiel schaute Nadeshda verwundert an und die zuckte mit den Schultern. Da würde er aber mit Frau Maertens mal über Einbruchssicherheit in Wohnhäusern sprechen müssen, wenn er sowieso schon da war.

Als er jedoch die angelehnte Tür zur Wohnung von Marina Maertens aufstieß, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr an die Einbruchssicherheit. Er fühlte sich, als würden sie in eine Art Geburtskanal eindringen. Das Innere des schmalen Flurs war in einem tiefdunklen Rotton gestrichen, fast schon braun, was dem schmalen Raum eine beklemmende Enge verlieh. An den Wänden hingen unförmige Gebilde aus hellen Weidenzweigen, die Thiel nicht zuordnen konnte, und hölzerne Figuren standen überalle auf der Kommode und in dem schmalen Regal im Eingansbereich verteilt.

Er griff neugierig nach einer der Figuren und hob sie an. Das Holz fühlte sich schwer in seiner Hand an und die Oberfläche war irgendwie leicht rauh. Nicht ganz glatt geschliffen. So als ob der Künstler die Figur zwar sorgfältig geschnitzt, aber hinterher nicht mehr nachbearbeitet hätte. Vermutlich war das Absicht. Als er sich die Figur genauer ansah, merkte er, dass es die Abbildung einer Frau zu sein schien. Um den nackten Körper wand sich eine Schlange von den Beinen um die Hüfte herum bis in den Nacken. Die geschnitzten Haare fielen in einem langen Schwall über den Rücken der Figur.

„Das ist ein Succubus“, kam eine Stimme aus der offenen Wohzimmertür. Thiel sah überrascht auf und versuchte schnell die Figur zurückzustellen, wobei der das Holz härter auf die Oberfläche der Kommode knallte als er vorgehabt hatte. Eine Frau stand in den offenen Türrahmen gelehnt. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare fielen glatt wie ein Seidentuch über ihre Schultern.

„Hallo. Kommt doch rein.“ Sie winkte locker mit einer Hand, drehte sich um und ging in den Nebenraum zurück aus dem sie gekommen war. Thiel machte einen unvorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts, bei dem er mit der Hüfte an die Kante der Kommode stieß und die ganze Armee von hölzernen Figuren in wackelnde Aufruhr versetzte. Nadeshda warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und er beeilte sich ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Thiel riss sich zusammen, um das Gespräch dann doch noch professionell zu beginnen.

„Äh, Hauptkommissar Thiel, Kripo Münster, sind Sie Frau Maertens?“ Er zückte seinen Ausweis und hielt ihn der Frau entgegen. Sie starrte etwas verwirrt auf die Plastikkarte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie keines der gedruckten Worte las. Dann schaute sie wieder hoch in die Gesichter der beiden und schien sich langsam wieder etwas von der Überraschung zu erholen.

„Polizei? Wieso das denn?“

„Äh“, Thiel stockte „Sind Sie denn Frau Maertens?“

„Äh, ja klar. Bin ich. Also, Marina eigentlich. Frau Maertens hört sich an wie meine Mutter.“ Marina fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre offenen langen Haare und drehte sie ein wenig zu einem Zopf, ließ sie dann aber gleich wieder los, so dass sie sich wie fließendes Wasser entzwirbelten. Thiel musste an den kurzen Auschnitt aus der Dokumentation denken, den er sich angesehen hatte. Da waren die Haare auch so in den Vordergrund getreten, ohne dass es geplant gewesen schien. Ob das wohl manchmal unpraktisch war? So beim Essen und waschen und so? Er riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Frau Maertens“, er stoppte sich selbst, um sich zu verbessern „Marina, wir müssten kurz mit Ihnen reden. Können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo setzen?“ Thiel blickte vage umher zu den verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten, die ihm alle ein wenig unpraktisch vorkamen. Der unförmige Sitzsack in der Ecke würde ihn mit Sicherheit nie wieder auf die Beine kommen lassen und das große Metallgestänge mit der hängenden Halbkugel aus irgendsoeinem Rattanzeugs sah auch irgendwie unbequem aus. Zudem standen im Zimmer verteilt noch mehrere niedrige zylinderförmige Kissen-Hocker-Hybride, deren Festigkeit er auch lieber nicht am eigenen Leib testen wollte.

Das Sofa war bevölkert von diversen bunten Decken und Kissen, aber wenigstens konnte er zwei Hundewelpengroße Lücken erkennen, in die man sich würde setzen können.

„Klar. Äh, ja, dann setzen Sie sich doch. Gerne.“ Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich selber anmutig in die schwingende Halbkugel, was bei ihr gar nicht dämlich aussah. Nicht so wie Thiel sich in seiner eigenen Vorstellung unförmig darin hatte schaukeln sehen.

Als Thiel im Wohnzimmer unherschaute merkte er, dass die Tür zum Wohnzimmer gar nicht offen stand, so wie er vermutet hatte, sondern dass gar keine Tür in den Angeln saß. Hm, seltsam. Aber hier in der Wohnung war sowieso alles etwas seltsam. Das ganze Wohnzimmer war mit großen Wandtüchern abgehängt, die verschiedene Szenen mit Menschen in langen Gewändern – vielleicht was mythologisches? – darstellten. Und überall standen Kerzenständer mit halb abgebrannten Kerzen und ... er hatte noch nie soviel Schnickschnack gesehen, wie in diesem Zimmer. Jede nur mögliche Oberfläche war bedeckt mit bunten Döschen, Schälchen und Figürchen. Aber alles war blitzsauber und der Raum roch irgendwie angenehm nach frischen Keksen und Vanillezucker. Pflanzen bedeckten die komplette Fensterbank und die Ecken des Zimmers, an den Regalen wand sich efeuartiges Gewächs und überdeckte teilweise die Bücher, die er dahinter erblicken konnte.

Thiel blickte verwirrt zu Nadeshda und die hob schelmisch grinsend eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht so auf Esoterikkrams stand. Boerne hätte ihn jetzt schon wieder dreimal damit aufgezogen. Das musste er ihm unbedingt heute abend erzählen mit dem ganzen Esoterikkram. Der würde sich bestimmt auch darüber amüsieren können. Da konnten sie dann zusammen ein bisschen lachen. Sie nahmen auf dem Sofa platz und Frau Maertens sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab doch nichts angestellt ohne es zu wissen, oder?“ scherzte die junge Frau und lachte kurz auf. Thiel sah sie noch einmal genauer an, um sie besser einschätzen zu können. Beim zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass sie so jung auch nicht mehr war. Anfang dreißig sicherlich. Er würde das in der Akte nochmal nachschlagen müssen.

„Und Familie hab ich auch keine mehr, die irgendwo unter die Räder kommen könnte.“ Jetzt war ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Marina“, begann Nadeshda. „Sie haben vor acht Jahren ihren Vater, Werner Maertens, identifiziert, als dieser tot aufgefunden wurde.“

„Ja, sag ich doch. Meine Familie ist tot. Meine Mutter, mein Vater. Geschwister hab ich keine.“

Thiel und Nadeshda wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Marina Maertens klang so ... unaufgeregt. Machte sie das jetzt verdächtig oder eher im Gegenteil?

„Tja, bloß das wir gestern einen Mann hier in der Nähe von Münster in einem Waldstück tot aufgefunden haben, der eindeutig als ihr Vater, Werner Maertens identifiziert werden konnte.“ Thiel beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Knie, um die Reaktion von Frau Maertens genauer beobachten zu können.

„Hä? Das kann gar nicht sein. Mein Vater hat sich schon vor acht Jahren umgebracht.“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Thiel wartete einen Moment, ob er irgendeine auffällige Reaktion erkennen konnte, aber Marina Maertens sah nur verwirrt zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

Nadeshda nahm Thiel das Ruder der Konversation aus der Hand, damit er in Ruhe Marinas weitere Reaktionen beobachten konnte. Darin waren sie schon ein eingespieltes Team.

„Das haben wir den Akten von damals so entnommen und Sie haben vor acht Jahren ja auch Ihren Vater eindeutig identifiziert, aber Fakt bleibt, dass wir vorgestern den Leichnam eines Mannes im Wald in der Nähe von Münster gefunden haben, dessen Zahnprofilabgleich ergeben hat, dass es sich um Ihren Vater handelt.“ Nadeshdas Blick war ernst, aber gleichzeitig auch mitfühlend. Thiel dachte, dass es ein ganz schöner Schock für die junge Frau sein musste, wenn man so plötzlich erfuhr, dass der totgeglaubte Vater doch noch acht Jahre am Leben war und jetzt aber wirklich tot war und man nicht mehr mit ihm reden konnte. Na ja, es sei denn sie hing doch irgendwie mit drin.

Nadeshda bohrte weiter nach.

„Waren Sie sich denn damals vollkommen sicher, dass es ihr Vater ist? Ich meine, manchmal ist man in so einer Situation ja auch ... geschockt und vielleicht ein wenig unaufmerksam.“

Marina schaute Nadeshda grübelnd an.

„Also ... ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass ich mich vertan haben könnte, aber ich will mich hier auch nicht total festlegen. Ich meine, Sie haben schon recht, ich war vollkommen geschockt und ich denke, dass ich den Tag jetzt immer noch genauso in meinem Kopf sehe, wie er damals war und ich sehe meinen Vater auf diesem glänzenden Metalltisch liegen und es ist mein Vater, aber vielleicht war ich nicht ganz da. Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Marina schüttelte frustriert mit dem Kopf, so dass ihre langen feinen Haare sich wie Wellen durch die Luft bewegten.

„Aber Sie haben damals doch seine Ausweispapiere bei ihm gefunden. Er hatte ja auch die Kleidung meines Vaters an und der nervige Mann in dem weißen Kittel hat gesagt, ich müsste mich jetzt ein bisschen beeilen, weil er noch Theaterkarten hätte und dann hab‘ ich halt ... also ich war mir ja auch sicher. Damals.“

Bei dem nervigen Mann in dem weißen Kittel musste Thiel ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Oh Mann, Boerne. Mit dem würde er nachher noch mal ein ernstes Wort reden müssen. Angehörige zur Identifikation drängen. Da konnte ja nur Mist bei rauskommen. Der hatte sich auch gar nicht verändert, seit all der Zeit. Überheblich, arrogant, eingebildet bis dorthinaus, leidenschaftlich und besserwisserisch. Quatsch, leidenschaftlich meinte er gar nicht ... sondern irgendein anderes Wort.

Nadeshda sprach jetzt wieder und Thiel zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr zurück.

„ ... würden gerne eine erneute Identifikation mit ihnen durchführen, wenn Sie dazu bereit wären.“

Thiel nickte bei Nadeshdas Worten zustimmend.

„Der Körper ist allerdings nicht in bestem Zustand“, fügte er dann hinzu, „nur dass Sie Bescheid wissen. Sie können das natürlich auch verweigern. Wir haben ja den Zahnabgleich zur Identifikation aber es wäre uns lieb, wenn Sie sich bereite erklären würden, weil dieser Fall ja doch etwas seltsam ist.“

Marina Maertens nickte nachdenklich. Sie drehte mit einer Hand wieder ihre Haare ein und ließ den Zopf dann wieder locker, so dass die Haare erneut über ihre Schultern flossen.

„Okay, ich mach’s.“ Dann nickte sie noch einmal wie zur Bestätigung und schaute abwechselnd Nadeshda und Thiel an. Thiel nickte.

„Morgen früh um zehn in der Rechtsmedizin. Wir treffen uns einfach im Eingangsbereich.“ Damit stand Thiel auf. „Und danach würde ich mit Ihnen auf dem Revier gerne nochmal über den Fall von damals reden. Als Ihre Mutter verstarb.“ Eigentlich hatte er die Idee gerade spontan geäußert. Vielleicht war es hilfreich, wenn er mit Marina noch einmal über den alten Fall sprach, um diesen neuen zu lösen, aber in dem Moment ging eine Veränderung in der jungen, sympathischen Frau vor, die er so nicht erwartet hätte.

„Nein.“ Ihr Gesicht war hart und unerbittlich. Sie stand auf, so dass der Stuhl wild zu schaukeln begann und ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zum Fenster. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor der Scheibe und schaute hinaus. Einige Momente hörte man sie nur hart die Luft einatmen.

„Das können Sie vergessen. Die Sache ist abgeschlossen und da sag ich auch nichts mehr zu.“ Ihre Stimme war gefährlich kontrolliert.

„Frau Maertens ...“, begann Thiel aber weiter kam er nicht.

„NEIN!“ Marina wirbelte herum und schrie ihm entgegen, die Fäuste geballt. „Vergessen Sie’s und jetzt raus, aber schnell!“

Thiel schaute Nadeshda überrascht an. Marina war ihm bislang als eine sehr ruhige und ausgeglichene Person vorgekommen. Umso mehr überraschte ihn jetzt dieser Wutausbruch. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sie standen auf und gingen Richtung Wohnzimmertür. Thiel wollte einfach so gehen, aber Nadeshda drehte sich noch einmal zu Marina um.

„Okay, Marina, keine Sorge, das ist auch nicht wirklich notwendig mit ihrer erneuten Aussage. Aber morgen früh treffen wir uns trotzdem in der Rechtsmedizin?“ Nadeshdas Stimme war einfühlsam und sanft, während Thiel sich schon langsam rückwärts aus der Wohnungstür herausmanövrierte.

Es kam keine Antwort von Marina und Nadeshda wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als ein Mann die letzten Treppenstufen zur Wohnung hinaufsprang.

„Wups, könn’se gleich auflassen. Wollte auch zu Marina.“

Nadeshda nickte und der junge Mann ging in die Wohnung ohne die Tür zu schließen. Das schien ja hier irgendwie so gang und gäbe zu sein. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und Nadeshda wollte gerade nach dem Knauf greifen, um die Tür zuzuziehen, als er ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Sie nickte. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, aber möglicherweise hilfreich den beiden etwas zuzuhören.

„Was willst du dennn jetzt hier?“ Marinas Stimme klang genervt, aber nicht mehr so unkontrolliert wie noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Vielen Dank, mir geht es auch gut.“ Kam die sarkastische Antwort des Mannes, dessen Stimme aber nicht verärgert, sondern irgendwie belustigt klang. Nadeshda grinste Thiel an, doch der legte konzentriert einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

„Ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei. Vielleicht hast du Hunger? Ich hab eine Stunde Mittagspause.“

„Ja und? Das heißt doch nicht, dass du mir hier immer im Nacken hängen musst. Ich hab auch zu arbeiten.“ Thiel und Nadeshda hörten, wie Marina im Wohnzimmer Kissen aufschlug. Wahrscheinlich die, auf denen Sie so mit halber Arschbacke gesessen hatten.

„Waren die beiden eben nicht zufrieden, mit deinen Voraussagen? Kein Sternenhimmel der Liebe? Kein Topf voll Gold unterm Kopfkissen?“ Diese etwas übererzwungene Fröhlichkeit des Mannes erinnerte Thiel an Boerne und er musste jetzt auch grinsen. Als er merkte, dass Nadeshda das mitbekam, zwang er seine Mundwinkel schnell wieder nach unten.

„Ha ha, meine Arbeit ist kein Humbug, sondern ernsthafte Schicksalssuche, du Sandkasten-Wissenschaftler.“

„Ah, und heute morgen dachte ich noch _Zieh‘ ich jetzt das_ blaue _Hemd an oder meine kugelsichere Weste._ Wie man’s macht, macht man’s falsch.“

Thiel und Nadeshda standen sich noch ein paar Minuten die Beine in den Bauch, während sich die beiden in der Wohnung weitere Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warfen, aber dann beruhigten sich Worte und Protagonisten und die Stimmen wurden etwas dumpfer. Es klang auch so, als würden Schränke in der Küche geöffnet und geschlossen und das Geräusch von einer Bratpfanne auf dem Herd war zu hören. Nadeshda zupfte Thiel am Ärmel und nickte in Richtung Treppe.

Thiel seufzte geschlagen und nickte dann auch. Hier gab es nichts Interessantes mehr zu hören, obwohl er Marina morgen ganz sicher nach ihrem Besucher fragen würde. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Die Wohnungstür ließen sie einfach offen stehen.

„Oh Mann“, platzte es eine Treppe weiter unten aus Nadeshda heraus. „Da wurde ja scharf geschossen.“

„Ja“, Thiel schnaubte ungläubig. „Also, wenn ich der Kerl wäre, dann hätte ich schon längst das Weite gesucht.“

Thiel wollte eigentlich lachen, merkte dann aber, dass Nadeshda ein paar Stufen über ihm stehen geblieben war. Er schaute verwirrt zu ihr hoch.

„Na, Sie müssen’s ja wissen.“ Und damit hopste Nadeshda schwungvoll an ihm vorbei die letzte Stufen runter und aus der Haustür.

Als er dann einen Moment später auf den Gehweg trat, war Nadeshda immer noch voll in Schwung.

„Oh Mann, Chef, die war echt wie so’n Tiger. Einen Moment flauschig und im nächsten“, Nadeshda würgte sich leicht mit ihrer eigenen Hand und verdrehte die Augen. „Hals durchgebissen. Krass.“

Thiel nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. Natürlich musste er auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Marina Maertens vielleicht in die Sache verwickelt war. Dass sie gewusst hatte, dass ihr Vater noch lebte. Ihn möglicherweise sogar getötet hatte. Warum, das war ihm noch nicht klar, aber jetzt, wo sie so ausgeflippt war ... da war schon Potenzial.

Auf der anderen Seite - hätte jemand, der einen Mord – vielleicht sogar zwei, schoss es durch seinen Kopf – begangen hatte, sich vor der Polizei so gehen lassen? Das wäre doch zu verräterisch. Oder? Er würde das heute abend mit Boerne besprechen müssen. Vielleicht brachte der ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel. Thiel lachte kurz auf und dachte ‚Licht ins Dunkel‘.

„Was?“ Nadeshda sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?“ Thiel suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach dem Grund für ihre Frage.

„Sie haben gerade „Licht ins Dunkel“ gemurmelt. Meinten Sie den Fall?“

Thiel ermahnte sich in Zukunft seine Gedanken immer schön in seinem Kopf zu lassen und nickte schnell mal.

„Ja, ich dachte nur gerade, dass Marinas Wutausbrüche ja vielleicht dazu dienen können, etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal vorladen lassen und etwas an den richtigen Stellen Druck ausüben.“

„Meinen Sie denn, sie hat etwas mit dem Tod ihres Vaters zu tun? Sie sah doch ziemlich ehrlich überrascht aus. Und ich fand nicht, dass sie nach einer Lügnerin geklungen hat ... nur etwas unbeherrscht.“ Nadeshda wühlte in ihrer Tasche schon nach den Schlüsseln für den Dienstwagen, den sie an der Straße vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus geparkt hatten.

Das hab ich gerade auch nicht, dachte er bei sich und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Macht der Gewohnheit.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne hat's manchmal schwer. Thiel auch.
> 
> Der Kriminalfall verlangt so Befragungen. Also da sind sie dann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, nochmal zur Erinnerung. Bin kein Krimi-Profi, habe keinerlei Ahnung von so Polizeiarbeit und so ein Zeugs. 
> 
> Der Titel verrät es vielleicht auch schon: es geht hier um eine Liebesgeschichte und nicht um einen Kriminalfall. Der ist nur so auf den Wagen mit aufgesprungen ...
> 
> Beta wie immer von der wunderbaren Cricri! Felher snid gnaz allien auf mneiem Mist gewcahsen :-)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nadeshda fuhr sie beide zurück ins Präsidium und auf der kurzen Fahrt hing Thiel seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sein Magen grummelte auf halber Strecke und er schaute auf die Uhr am Amaturenbrett. Mittagszeit. Vielleicht war Boerne ja auch in der Kantine, dann konnten sie gleich über die neuen Informationen Marina Maertens betreffend reden.

„Soll ich Sie an der Rechtsmedizin absetzen?“ Nadeshdas Blick ging von ihm weg, als sie den Verkehr, der an der Ampel an ihr vorbeiströmte argwöhnisch beäugte.

Sollte er jetzt groß Aufstand machen oder einfach akzeptieren, dass seine Kollegin – so wie sein Vater offensichtlich auch – glaubte, dass er jede freie Minute mit Boerne verbrachte? Oder vielleicht ging sie ja auch nur davon aus, dass er die Ergebnisse der Toxikologie abholen wollte. Oder vielleicht war er auch momentan einfach ein wenig überempfindlich was das Thema Boerne anging.

Jetzt schaute Nadeshda fragend zu ihm rüber und er nickte nur kurz. Scheiß drauf.

Wann genau das mit dieser Überempfindlichkeit angefangen hatte, wusste er gar nicht so ganz genau, aber das erste Mal gemerkt hatte er es, als er vor ein paar Wochen bei sich im Wohnzimmerschrank hatte aufräumen wollen, weil einfach die Türen nicht mehr richtig zugingen, und dabei ein altes Fotoalbum gefunden hatte, von dem er eigentlich immer gedacht hatte, dass es mit Susanne nach Neuseeland entschwunden war. Ein ganze Stunde lang hatte er auf dem Fußboden vor seinem offenen – und immer noch unaufgeräumten - Schrank gesessen und die Bilder angeschaut.

Er mit Lukas beim Fußballspielen am Strand auf Amrum. Da war Lukas erst fünf oder sechs gewesen. Der aufblasbare Gummiball ging seinem Sohn fast bis ans Knie und er selbst hatte schon ein wenig Sonnenbrand auf der Nase und die Haare waren noch blonder als sonst vom Wasser und der Sommersonne. Oh Mann, was hatte er sich bloß bei der Badehose gedacht? Ach nein, die hatte Susanne für ihn ausgesucht. Schick hatte sie es genannt. Na ja. Nicht so wirklich. Mit sowas hätte Boerne ihn nicht mal aus der Tür gelassen. Thiel grinste bei dem Gedanken unfreiwillig. Die Grundfarbe war zwar schwarz, aber darauf kringelten sich neongelbe, -grüne und -pinke Linien in verschiedenen Mustern wie Regenwürmer auf dem Asphalt.

War bestimmt modern gewesen in den Achtzigern ... und er hatte sich halt nie was Neues gekauft. Warum auch, passte ja noch. Na ja, so grade eben. So kleine Badehosen trug heutzutage ja fast niemand mehr. Er musste grinsen, als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Rückseite seines Sofas lehnte, um etwas bequemer zu sitzen. Er könnte sich natürlich auch auf das Sofa setzen, aber dann war die Gefahr zu groß, dass er den Schrank doch nicht mehr aufräumte, sondern den Fernseher anmachte. Und er wollte ja nur ganz kurz ins Album schauen.

Alle Erinnerungen, die mit den Fotos wach gerufen wurden, liefen wie ein kleiner Super-8 Film in seinem Kopf ab. Fast konnte er das Knacken und Rattern des Filmapparates hören, durch den die Filmspule lief. Er mit Lukas auf den Schultern vor dem Holstentor. Er und Susanne in einem Eiscafe. Wo war das denn noch gewesen? Thiel drehte das Foto in der Hand um. Auf der Rückseite waren mit verblassendem Kuli gerade noch die Buchstaben zu erkennen. Ach ja, Langeoog.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie sich tierisch gefetzt, das wusste er noch. Er hatte einen Anruf aus Hamburg bekommen. Dringender Fall. Und hatte den Urlaub abbrechen müssen. Wie so oft. Susanne hatte ihn dann – auch wie so oft – angebrüllt, dass er seinen Beruf über die Familie und ihre Beziehung stellen würde und dass er es gar nicht wert wäre geliebt zu werden. Da war Lukas zehn gewesen und ihre Ehe hatte nur noch zwei Jahre gehalten.

Thiel ließ die Hand mit dem Foto sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf rückwärts ans Sofa. Sie hatten sich immer mal gestritten in den Jahren, aber zum Schluss war es so ... häufig geworden, dass es sich für ihn angefühlt hatte, als ob sie nur noch stritten, sobald er den Mund aufmachte. Und da hatte er dann lieber den Mund gehalten. Und das hatte Susanne dann auch nicht behagt. Eigentlich hatte ihr nichts mehr behagt, was er tat. Der Beruf war zu gefährlich. Die Arbeitsstunden unzumutbar. Seine Laune immer mies. Seine Fußballleidenschaft hatte dann noch die restlichen freien Stunden aufgefressen, die er in der Woche hatte und so hatten sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt.

Und seit der Scheidung war er jetzt allein. Am Anfang hatte ihn das ganz schön belastet. Nicht unbedingt, dass Susanne nicht mehr da war. Die Liebe zu ihr war schon lange erloschen gewesen. Aber dass er Lukas nicht mehr sehen durfte und konnte. Dass da niemand mehr in der Wohnung war, wenn er abends nach Hause kam. Dass niemand im anderen Zimmer fernsehen schaute, während er kochte. Selbst das Gemecker, wenn er seine Fußballkumpels mit nach Hause brachte, um gemeinsam Sportschau zu gucken, vermisste er plötzlich. Und dass niemand mehr nachts neben ihm lag. So bewusst war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen, aber in den Monaten nach der Trennung war er manchmal nachts aufgewacht und hatte mit dem Körper übers ganze Bett verteilt gelegen und in seinem Arm nur Luft. Da hatte es dann immer in der Brust wehgetan und am Anfang hatte er gar nicht so genau gewusst warum eigentlich.

Na ja, gewusst hatte er es vielleicht irgendwie schon, aber halt nicht wissen wollen. Alles abschotten. Fluttore schließen. Wer nahm schon einen Hauptkommissar ernst, der unter seiner Scheidung litt? Und damit war er ja auch weiterhin ganz gut gefahren. Hatte er eigentlich immer gedacht. Thiel drehte das Foto in seiner Hand in Kreisen um seine eigene Achse.

Lange hatte er so ans Sofa gelehnt dagesessen und mal so ganz frei über sein Leben nachgedacht. Seit der Scheidung hatte sich eigentlich alles nur noch um die Arbeit gedreht. Die Erfolge hatten ihn ja auch glücklich gemacht. Oder wenn nicht direkt glücklich, dann doch stolz. Na ja, und dann hatte sich Boerne halt auch immer reingedrängt, wie so ein neugieriger Hundewelpe bei Tisch. Und jetzt? Jetzt drehte sich das Thielsche Universum seit Jahren nur noch um die Zweigestirne Job und Boerne und er wusste gerade nicht so ganz genau, wie er das finden sollte.

Er wusste ja, dass er selber auch kein ganz so umgänglicher Mensch war. Vor allem wenn er gerade schlechte Laune hatte. Oder ein Fall ihn voll in Anspruch nahm. Keine potenzielle Partnerin würde das lange mitmachen, das wusste er schon. Die nächtlichen Anrufe. Ständig auch an Wochenenden unterwegs am Tatort. Seine wortkarge Art trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er viele Frauen kennen lernte.

Die einzige, die es mit ihm aushalten würde, wäre eine Frau, die im gleichen Beruf arbeitete. Die die Probleme kannte und verstand und die gleiche Leidenschaft aufbrachte, wenn es um die Lösung eines Falles ging. Vielleicht sollte er doch auf dem nächsten Polizeiball mal intensiver schauen. Oder auf der Weihnachtsfeier. Vielleicht sollte er Alberich mal zu einer Tasse Kaffee ... Thiel rieb sich die Hände durchs Gesicht. Jetzt wurde er schon völlig absurd. Frau Haller war ja nett, aber sie hatten außer Boerne ja nun wirklich nichts miteinander gemein. Längst nicht so viel wie er und Boerne. Thiel schnaubte die Luft aus der Nase.

Boerne. Wenn der ihn nicht manchmal so nerven würde – und am Besten noch eine Frau wäre – dann könnte er den doch mal auf einen Kaffee ... so und das war der Moment, in dem Thiel erschrocken vom Boden aufgesprungen war und das beschissene Fotoalbum mit Gewalt wieder in den Schrank zurückgestopft hatte und die Tür einfach etwas fester gedrückt hatte, bis sie endlich zuklickte. Aufräumen wurde auch echt überschätzt.

Und damit hatte der ganze Scheiß überhaupt erst angefangen. Plötzlich war in jeder Unterhaltung das Wort Boerne in viel höherer Lautstärke abgespielt worden als der Rest der Worte. Und die blöden Anspielungen von Vaddern und von Nadeshda hatten wie kleine Kreidereste auf der Tafel in seinem Kopf gequietscht. Fluttore schließen.

Am Eingang zu den Katakomben, wie er die Rechtsmedizin in seinem Kopf nannte, stoppte Thiel noch einmal kurz und erinnerte sich an einige gute Vorsätze, die er sich nach der Sache mit dem Fotoalbum gemacht hatte. Boerne nicht direkt in die Augen schauen. Nicht lächeln. Sachlich bleiben. Ging doch.

„Boerne?“ Thiels Stimme hallte ein wenig durch den großen Raum.

„Büro!“ Kam die lakonische Antwort von weit weg.

Thiel lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung des erleuchteten Raumes am Ende der Reihe von Obduktionstischen.

„Hallo.“ Thiel betrat Boernes Büro und da war sein erster Vorsatz schon dahin. Er prustete los und ihre Augen trafen sich. Thiels voller Belustigung und Boernes voller verletztem Stolz.

„Was haben Sie denn da gemacht?“ Thiels Zeigefinger malte einen vagen Kreis in der Luft vor Boernes Körper.

„Na, was glauben Sie denn?“ Boernes Stimme war jetzt ziemlich bockig. „Also, ich habe jedenfalls nicht zuviel Zuckerwatte gegessen und mich dann erbrochen.“ Boerne tupfte mit einem der Papierhandtücher an seinem Hemd. „Auch wenn es vielleicht so aussieht.“

„Hier.“ Thiel nahm ihm das Papiertuch ab und rieb es vernünftig über die rosafarbene etwas zähe Flüssigkeit, die sich über den gesamten Oberkörper und auch in die Haare und das Gesicht des Professor verirrt hatte. „Bäh, was ist das denn?“

„Das“, Boerne versuchte das Vorderteil des Hemdes von seinem Bauch wegzuhalten, damit Thiel die zähflüssige Masse besser entfernen konnte. „Ist diese verfluchte desinfizierende Seife, die sich bislang immer magisch wie von selber aufgefüllt hat und jetzt, wo Alberich in Urlaub ist, das plötzlich nicht mehr tut. Was mich im Nachhinein den Verdacht äußern lässt, dass die magische Auffüllung mit ihr in Verbindung gestanden haben könnte.“ Boerne seufzte schwer.

„Und wieviele mögliche Assistenten haben Sie vor Frau Hallers Urlaub interviewt für die temporäre Stelle?“ Thiel schmiss jetzt das eingesaute Papierhandtuch in den Mülleimer.

„Zwölf.“ Boernes Stimme war kleinlaut.

„Und wieviele davon hätten Sie eigentlich einstellen können, wenn Sie nicht so übergenau gewesen wären?“

„Drei?“ Bei diesem zugegebenermaßen etwas erzwungenen Eingeständnis musste Thiel wieder etwas grinsen.

„Wissen Sie was, Boerne? Ist ja nur Seife. Waschen Sie das Ding und gut ist. Ich dachte schon Sie hätten sich mit Einbalsamierungsflüssigkeit oder so was eingesaut. Dann hätte ich in Zukunft nur noch mit ihren Füßen reden können und der Rest hätte so mumifiziert oben auf gesessen.“

„Also, erstens balsamiere ich hier nicht ein, sondern obduziere, zweitens ist die Flüssigkeit zum Einbalsamieren durchsichtig und außerdem wird man davon nicht mumifiziert. Das müsste Ihnen doch auch klar sein, trotz Ihres zugegebenermaßen eingeschränkten Bildungsgrades.“

Na, da war der Professor ja wieder ganz der alte. Thiel rollte die Augen gen Decke.

„Helfen Sie mir mal.“ Boerne zeigte mit gespreizten Fingern auf sein Oberhemd.

„Was?“

„Na, ich muss das ausziehen und ein frisches anziehen.“

„Ach, und seit wann können Sie das nicht mehr selber?“ Jetzt wurde Thiel etwas unsicher. Er würde hier auf keinen Fall Boerne das Oberhemd ausziehen. Auch wenn niemand da war, der sie dabei sehen könnte. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb ...

„Herr Thiel, ich wollte mir gerade die Finger waschen, weil ich nämlich unvorsichtigerweise beim Nachfüllen dieses infernalen Seifensependers meine Handschuhe ausgezogen habe und dann ...“, Boerne zierte sich einen Moment, riss sich dann aber zusammen und fuhr fort, „nun ja, als mir das Ding ins Gesicht explodiert ist, bin ich wohl rückwärts gegen den Obduktionstisch gestoßen und hab mich ... abstützen wollen ...“ Thiels Gesicht vollführte jetzt schon wieder akrobatische Übungen, um nicht zu lachen. „Was ist denn daran so witzig? Der Mann lag mehrere Wochen im Wald rum, da waren schon Maden dran an dem Körper, das ist unhygienisch und jetzt helfen Sie mir bitte das Hemd auszuziehen.“ Boernes Blick war ein wenig flehentlich.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen einfach ein wenig Seife direkt auf die Hände mache und Sie waschen sich die erstmal?“ Thiel versuchte die Sache logisch anzugehen, doch die Verzögerungstaktik bewirkte das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er erreichen wollte.

„Haben Sie ein Problem mit mir?“ Jetzt hatte Boerne Blut geleckt.

„Quatsch.“ Thiel griff nach dem obersten Knopf des seifenbeschmierten Hemdes. Bloß jetzt nicht kneifen.

„Geben Sie’s zu, Thiel.“ Boerne hob das Kinn herausfordernd an und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich spöttisch nach oben.

Thiel schaute zu Boerne hoch. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Fing der jetzt auch noch an rumzuspinnen? Reichte das nicht, wenn sein eigener Vater und dann auch noch seine engste Mitarbeiterin am laufenden Band zweideutige Andeutungen machten. Er versuchte jetzt das Hemd mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu öffnen, damit die ganze Sache endlich vorbei war.

„Sie, mein lieber Herr Thiel“, Boerne streckte die Arme aus, damit Thiel ihm das Hemd runterziehen konnte. Thiel versuchte keinesfalls auf die freigelegte Haut zu schauen, die dabei zum Vorschein kam. „ ... ekeln sich vor meinem Beruf. Sie ekeln sich vor den Leichen und allem was damit zu tun hat.“ Triumphierend hob Boerne eine Augenbraue.

Und Thiel fiel ein Meteorit vom Herzen. Besser so als ...

„Jetzt waschen Sie sich erstmal die Hände. Hamse hier noch’n frisches Hemd?“ Thiel ließ das alte auf den Boden fallen.

„Im Schrank“, rief Boerne ihm noch über die Schulter auf dem Weg zum Waschbecken zu.

Na toll. Im Schrank. In welchem Schrank denn? Thiel öffnete ziellos einige der Schubladen und Schranktüren.

„Äh, Thiel?“

Was denn jetzt noch? Mit schnellen Schritten war Thiel aus dem Büro hinaus und zu Boerne hin.

„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang supergenervt und das war auch gut so.

„Können Sie mir hier ein bisschen ... also von der Seife. Und das Wasser anmachen?“

Jetzt musste er doch wieder grinsen. Boerne stand inmitten eines sehr chaotischen Anblicks. Auf dem Boden lag noch der geplatzte Nachfüllkarton der Desinfektionsseife und zudem diverse glänzende nierenförmige Metallschüsselchen und allerlei Instrumente, die wahrscheinlich auf dem Metalltablett gelegen hatten, das sich jetzt zu Boernes Füßen befand, bevor Boerne es vom Obduktionstisch gerissen hatte als er sich abstützen wollte. Und Herr Maertens lag auch immer noch da. Ganz unschuldig. Als wäre nichts gewesen.

Thiel bückte sich und hob den Seifenspender auf, drückte ein wenig von der übriggebliebenen Seife in Boernes Hände und machte ihm das Wasser im Becken an. Boerne wusch sich die Hände und Thiel nahm dabei nicht wahr, wie sich Boernes Schulterblätter unter der Haut auf und ab schoben.

Mit einem frischen Hemd aus seinem Schrank – Ach DER Schrank, sagen Sie das doch gleich – bekleidet, setzte sich Boerne seine frisch gesäuberte Brille wieder auf und zeigte gönnerhaft auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch aber Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nee, eigentlich wollt ich nur ganz kurz ...“ Thiel stutzte ... na, irgendwas würde er ja ursprünglich gewollt haben, als er herkam. Boerne erlöste ihn aus der peinlichen Erinnerungslücke.

„Ich zeig‘ Ihnen mal was. Hier.“ Boerne winkte Thiel um den Schreibtisch herum, wo er einen riesigen Schinken aufgeschlagen liegen hatte.

Thiels Blick steuerte seine Augen zielsicher an jeglichen Körperteilen von Boerne vorbei und landete direkt vor der Kuppe von Boernes Zeigefinger.

„Äh, was seh‘ ich mir hier an?“

„Das ist das Tattoo, das ich auf dem Rücken von Werner Maertens gefunden habe. Dieses exakt selbe Tattoo hatte auch der Leichnam von vor acht Jahren. Nun ist die Frage“, Boerne hob lächelnd einen Zeigefinger in die Luft und Thiels Augen folgten dem Finger unvorsichtigerweise bis zu Boernes Augen, „wurde das Tattoo damals absichtlich noch vor dem Tod des Mannes angebracht, um ihn als Werner Maertens zu maskieren oder war es vielleicht sowieso schon da und der Mann wurde deshalb ausgewählt?“

„Boerne, der Tote von damals ist glaub ich gerade unsere letzte Sorge. Wir müssen erstmal rauskriegen, wie jetzt der Maertens umgekommen ist ...“ Hier wurde Thiel von Boerne unterbrochen.

„Ach das? Das waren die Eibensamen.“ Boerne winkte ab und kramte dann nach einem anderen Buch aus seinem Stapel. „Habe gerade mit dem Labor gesprochen.“ Seine Stimme klang abwesend während er durch den Bücherstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch wühlte. „Ah, hier.“ Er hielt Thiel ein schmales Heftchen hin und strahlte triumphierend. „Hab ich noch bei mir im Regal gefunden. Hatte ich damals wohl aufbewahrt nachdem der Fall Elisabeth Maertens abgeschlossen war. Nur so.“

Thiel nahm Boerne das Heftchen aus der Hand. Der Einband war schwarz mit einem leuchtend gelben Pentagramm vorne drauf. Die Namen von Elisabeth und Werner Maertens standen oben auf dem Einband und die Symbole von denen Boerne gesprochen hatte. Der Kreis mit dem Halbmondschiffchen und der Vollmond mit zwei Halbmonden.

„Die geheimen Rituale der Wicca, Freifliegenden und Pagane” Las Thiel laut vor. Was war das denn für ein Kram?

Er schaute zu Boerne hoch und der schmunzelte schon.

„Können Sie ja heute abend als Bettlektüre lesen. Sehr spannend.“ Boerne nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Und wenn Sie dann frei fliegen können, dann stoßen Sie mir mit ihrem Bauch aber hier nicht die Instrumente vom Tisch, ja?“

Thiel prustete los und Boerne musste hart kämpfen, um nicht mitzulachen.

„Passen Sie bloß auf, dass ich mir keine Voodoo-Puppe aus nem alten Waschlappen von Ihnen bastel und der dann Stecknadeln in den Bauch stecke.“

„Voodoo ist etwas völlig anderes als Paganismus und weiße Magie, Herr Thiel.“

„Dann darf ich die Hühnerbeine in meinem Kühlschrank heute abend essen, statt sie mir an die Stirn zu binden?“ Thiel schaute den Professor herausfordernd an.

„Nun ja, die Legende besagt, dass Hühnerbeine zu jedem beliebigen Mondstand nur in Anwesenheit von befreundeten Rechtsmedizinern verzehrt werden dürfen.“

„Na, dann sagen Sie meinem befreundeten Rechtsmediziner mal, dass es heute abend um sieben Hühnerbeine gibt.“ Thiel wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da hielt Boerne ihn am Unterarm fest.

„Schauen Sie sich das Heft mal an, Thiel.“ Boerne zeigte auf das schmale Werk in Thiels Hand. „Das Ehepaar Maertens war nicht allein in diesem komischen Zirkel. Vielleicht lohnt es sich da nochmal bei einigen anderen ehemaligen Mitgliedern zu klingeln.“ Dann ließ Boerne Thiels Arm wieder los und bei Thiel klingelte es noch den ganzen Weg raus bis auf den Hof der Rechtsmedizin.

Na, das war ja super gelaufen, Thiel. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sachlich zu bleiben, Boerne nicht direkt in die Augen zu schauen und ihn vor allem nicht anzulächeln. Nichts davon hatte er auch nur annähernd eingehalten und heute abend gab es dann wohl schon wieder Abendessen bei ihm zu Hause. Da würde er nochmal beim Supermarkt vorbei müssen, denn das mit den Hühnerbeinen im Kühlschrank war natürlich eigentlich ein Witz gewesen. Ein schlechter.

***

Wieder im Büro schmiss Thiel die kleine Broschüre auf seinen Tisch und sich dahinter in seinen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich immer noch, als wäre er gerade fünfmal hintereinander Achterbahn gefahren. Er musste das jetzt in den Griff kriegen. Die Crux war nur, dass er sich dafür selbst eingestehen musste, dass es etwas in den Griff zu kriegen gab und das war die größte Hürde in der Sache.

Am Besten erstmal mit Arbeit ablenken. Er schlug die Broschüre auf, die Boerne ihm mitgegeben hatte. Nur so aufbewahrt. Pfft. Die hatte Boerne doch sicherlich öfter mal gelesen. „Die geheimen Rituale“ Na, soviel konnten das aber nicht sein, so schmal wie das Blättchen war.

Am Ende standen die Rituale an sich auch gar nicht in der Broschüre, sondern nur Informationen über den Zirkel und die Gründer sowie über die verschiedenen – tja, waren das jetzt Glaubensrichtungen oder magische Religionen oder was auch immer – die innerhalb des Zirkels zusammengefasst wurden. Telefonnummern und Internetaddressen gab es auch. Thiel fuhr seinen PC hoch und beschloss sich da erstmal umzusehen.

Als er aber die Adresse der Webseite eingab, landete er immer wieder auf einer Fehlerseite. Jemand hatte die Seite aus dem Netz gelöscht. Oder vielleicht war das nach acht Jahren irgendwie abgelaufen. Da kannte er sich nicht so aus. Na ja, in der Akte von damals standen ja zumindest noch die Namen der anderen Zirkelmitglieder. Da konnte er sich die wenigstens mal anschauen.

Thiel betrachtete die Bilder der anderen Mitglieder des magischen Zirkels. Richard Koch, Bettina Schmal, Gerlinde von Haltersleben. Hier blieb sein Blick hängen. Gerlinde von Haltersleben? Und als ob der Name noch nicht ungewöhnlich genug war, hatte die Dame auch noch einen Kopf voller kurzgeschnittener blonder Locken, die mit einem Tuch aus dem Gesicht gebunden waren, das ihr dann wie ein Zopf aus dem Nacken über die Schulter fiel. Sie lachte freundlich in die Kamera und obwohl Thiel ihr Gesicht als angenehm empfand, war da irgendwie ein Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der bei ihm hakte. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Da war seine Menschenkenntnis doch ausreichend, um ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Anblick des Fotos hervorzurufen. Aber vielleicht war das in Wirklichkeit ja alles ganz harmlos. Er gab den Namen in die Suchmaschine im PC ein und scrollte sich durch die Ergebnisse.

Hm, die Dame führte keinen Esoterikladen oder lebte in einer Zwischenwelt, sondern war Sonderschulpädagogin an der Uppenbergschule im Norden von Münster. Ganz bodenständig. Na ja, warum auch nicht.

Er würde alle Mitglieder der Zirkels von damals ausfindig machen müssen. Möglicherweise hatte einer davon mit dem Tod von Werner Maertens zu tun, oder wusste wenigstens wo er sich in den letzten acht Jahren versteckt gehalten hatte. Denn in dem Hochsitz da hat er ja maximal ein paar Monate gelebt, wenn überhaupt.

„Nadeshda?“ Thiel hoffte, dass seine Kollegin ihm bei der Suche würde helfen können. Aber als auf seine Frage kam keine Antwort kam, schaute er von seinem PC Bildschirm rüber zu dem Schreibtisch seiner Kollegin. Leer. Sein Magen grummelte im gleichen Moment laut und er realisierte, dass Nadeshda, so wie die anderen Kollegen vermutlich auch, in die Kantine zum Mittagessen gegangen war. Schnell schaltete er seinen Bildschirm aus – eigentlich sollten sie die PCs sichern, aber wer würde hier schon rangehen – und ging auch in die Kantine zum Mittag.

Er setzte sich zu Nadeshda und ein paar anderen Kollegen. Boerne war nicht da. Der aß bestimmt in einem schicken Restaurant zu Mittag. Oder ließ sich edle Speisen direkt in den Keller der Rechtsmedizin liefern. Pff, Schnösel. Thiel versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er vermutlich deshalb gerade so abwertend über den anderen dachte, weil er jetzt gerne zusammen mit Boerne Mittag gegessen hätte. Und zu spät. Schon hatte er daran gedacht. Mist.

Nach dem Mittag suchte er zusammen mit Nadeshda alle bekannten Adressen der ehemaligen Mitglieder des Zirkels heraus und sie machten sich auf den Weg einen nach dem anderen zu besuchen.

Bei ihrem ersten Stop hatten sie kein Glück. Frau von Haltersleben war wohl auf der Arbeit, denn es öffnete ihnen niemand auf ihr Klingeln. Thiel versuchte noch kurz durch die Vorhänge ins Haus zu spähen, konnte aber nicht viel erkennen. Das einzig auffällige an dem schlichten Einfamilienhaus war das klingende Windspiel vor der Tür, das sich leicht bewegte und sanfte Töne von sich gab, von denen Thiel sich sicher war, dass sie ihm schon nach einem Tag tierisch auf die Nerven gehen würden.

Beim nächsten Halt hatten sie mehr Glück. Richard Koch öffnete ihnen schon nach dem ersten Klingeln und entpuppte sich als drahtiger Mit-Sechziger mit einem offenen Lächeln und keinerlei Esoterikgegenständen in der Wohnung. Im Gegenteil. Alles war sehr schlicht und klar eingerichtet. Fast minimalistisch, dachte Thiel. Das hätte Boerne bestimmt gefallen. Aber an Boerne wollte er ja nicht mehr denken.

Sie stellten sich kurz vor und Thiel erklärte Herrn Koch worum es ging. Bei der Erwähnung des Namens Werner Maertens wurde der andere schlagartig ernst. Ja, er hatte damals in dem Zirkel mitgewirkt. Elisabeth Maertens war eine alte Jugendfreundin von ihm gewesen. Aber eigentlich hatte er kein Interesse an all diesem esoterischen Kram. Er arbeitete jetzt als Ernährungsberater und Personal Trainer. Freiberuflich. Es ging ihm gut und er wollte mit der alten Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben. Und außerdem müsse er jetzt los zu einem Termin.

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue. Noch jemand, der borstig wurde, wenn es um die Geschehnisse von damals ging. Interessant. Er nickte verständnisvoll und dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Herrn Koch und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Im Auto drehte sich Nadeshda zu ihm hin.

„Hatten Sie auch das Gefühl, dass der uns irgendwie schnell loswerden wollte, sobald wir den Namen Maertens erwähnt haben?“

Thiel nickte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten da nochmal ein wenig buddeln. Mir scheint, dass da unter der Oberfläche eine interessante Höhle versteckt sein könnte.“ Er zwinkerte seiner Kollegin zu und sie fuhren weiter zu Bettina Schmal.

Das Klingelschild an dem etwas verwahrlost aussehenden Mehrfamilienhaus in einer von Münsters ärmeren Gegenden, wenn man in Münster so etwas überhaupt „arm“ nennen konnte, las „Schmal/Behrends“ und Thiel drückte mit dem Zeigefinger den Knopf herunter.

„Ja?“ Kam eine Stimme nach einigen Augenblicken etwas gelangweilt durch die Anlage.

„Äh, mein Name ist Thiel, Kripo Münster, wir müssten mal mit Frau Schmal sprechen.“

„Moment.“ Die Stimme wandte sich jetzt offensichtlich vom Mikrofon ab und rief in die Wohnung hinein. „Bettina? Irgendwas mit Polizei.“ Thiel schaute Nadeshda etwas fragend an und die nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ja, kommse rauf.“

Im vierten Stock fing bei Thiel das Keuchen an lästig zu werden und als er endlich im fünften Stock an der geöffneten Wohnungstür stand, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich an den Türrahmen zu lehnen. Oder besser noch sich auf den kalten Fliesenboden zu legen, um sich einen Moment auszuruhen.

Eine junge Frau in weiten Stoffhosen und mit einem enganliegenden Oberteil stand im Türrahmen und winkte sie rein.

„Ich bin Janne, Bettina zieht sich gerade an. Warten Sie doch einen Moment hier, okay?“ Sie zeigte auf das Sofa und Thiel seufzte innerlich ein herzliches Dankeschön, als er sich darauf fallen ließ. Während sie mal wieder warten mussten, schaute Thiel sich im Wohnzimmer um. Es war dem von Marina nicht unähnlich, dadurch dass jede Oberfläche vollgestellt war. Aber hier waren es mehr DVDs, leere Bierflaschen mit Thiel unbekannten Etiketten aus fremden Ländern, Bücher, Bilderrahmen mit Fotos von Urlaubsreisen und aller möglicher Kleinkram von Bleistiftanspitzern über Haargummis bis hin zu Essstäbchen, die jede Kommode und jedes Regal bevölkerten wie eine Art autobiografische Schnitzeljagd.

Auf dem Fußboden lagen aufgeschlagene Zeitschriften, vereinzelte Stricksocken, Teller mit Essensresten standen auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch und eine Stehlampe in der Ecke war in Ermangelung eines Lampenschirms einfach mit einem Tuch über dem Metallgestell abgedeckt worden. An die Feuergefahr wollte Thiel überhaupt nicht denken.

Einige Minuten später kam Bettina Schmal ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte sie beide etwas verwundert.

„Polizei? Ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Nicht direkt“, begann Nadeshda, „Wir haben einen Leichnam gefunden, der laut unseren Ermittlungen der von einen gewissen Herrn Werner Maertens ist. Der wurde jedoch bereits vor acht Jahren für tot erklärt und deshalb müssen wir hier Nachforschungen anstellen.“

„Ach.“ Bettina Schmal wirkte weniger erschrocken als amüsiert. „Hat der alte Mistkerl also doch überlebt.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, hakte Thiel sofort nach.

„Na ja“, Bettina seufzte und Thiel stellte erneut fest, dass sie viel jünger wirkte als ihr Gesicht es verriet. „Er und Elli hatten damals ja unseren kleinen Zirkel voll im Griff. Sie war eine verblendete Fanatikerin und er war ein manipulativer Despot.“ Janne kam mit drei Gläsern in den Händen und einer Wasserflasche unter dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer und Bettina stand auf, um ihr zu helfen die Gläser und das Wasser auf den Couchtisch zu stellen. _Falls sie dort noch ein Plätzchen fand_ , dachte Thiel. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Couchtisch zu Hause in der Regel ähnlich aussah und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Janne schob ein paar Magazine über Rucksackreisen in der Mongolei beiseite und stellte die Gläser hin. Dann setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel und zog die Beine an. Thiel wollte sie jetzt nicht wegschicken und ignorierte sie daher einfach. Bettina würde schon sagen, wenn es ihr unangenehm war, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin mithörte.

„Und“, er versuchte sich wieder auf die Befragung zu konzentrieren, „haben Sie denn auch eine Ahnung, was damals genau passiert ist?“

„Klar. Er hat sie vergiftet und dann seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, damit er nicht belangt werden kann, der kleine Scheißer.“ Thiel musste jetzt doch grinsen. Esoterik schloss offensichtlich eine rüde Sprachweise nicht aus.

„Gab es damals denn Streit?“ Er suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Notizbuch, damit er sich einige Stichpunkte notieren konnte.

„Ja. Oft.“ Bettina nahm sich eines der Gläser und goss sich Wasser ein. „Elli war wie gesagt absolut fanatisch und ihrem Mann hörig. Sie hat sich nie quer gestellt, egal was er ... verlangt hat.“

„Und was hat er so ... verlangt.“ Thiel hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch nicht in die Richtung gehen würde, in die er fürchtete, dass es steuerte.

„Na ja, es waren Drogen im Spiel. Ich nehme mich da jetzt nicht aus. Es gab viel Hasch, LSD, Pilze ...“

„Warten Sie. Pilze?“ Thiel sah von seinem Notizblock auf.

„Ja, magic mushrooms und so. Bewusstseinserweiternd. So ein Unfug. Ganz ehrlich. Aber ich habe das damals auch geglaubt. Aber das einzige was wirklich bewusstseinserweiternd ist, ist das Reisen. Menschen kennen lernen, fremde Kulturen, neue Ideen hören. Alles andere ist Selbstbetrug. Aber darin war ich auch schon immer sehr gut.“ Bettina seufzte und Janne legte ihr eine Hand aufs Knie und rieb sanft darüber. Thiels Augen saugten sich an der liebevollen Berührung fest und er versuchte ganz entspannt zu bleiben. Aber ein kleines Kribbeln im Nacken konnte er nicht verhindern.

Mitbewohnerin - er war ja auch blöd. Natürlich war das hier kein Wohnzimmer von zwei Menschen, die sich aus Kostengründen eine Wohnung teilten, sondern ein Amalgamat. Symbiose. Zwei Menschen, die ein Leben teilten. Er riss sich zusammen.

„Frau Maertens kam damals durch giftige Pilze ums Leben. Wissen Sie da noch etwas Genaueres?“

„Mh, nicht wirklich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alles gegessen hätte, was Werner ihr vorgesetzt hat. Sie kannte sich sehr gut mit Pilzen aus. Aber selbst wenn sie gemerkt hätte, dass da etwas faul ist, hätte sie sie trotzdem gegessen. Ich glaub am Ende war sie es irgendwie auch leid. All die Kristalle, die nie etwas bewirkten, all die Rutengänge, die mitternächtlichen Séancen. Und dann natürlich noch die Sache mit Richard.“

„Richard Koch?“ Thiel wurde jetzt wieder aufmerksamer.

„Ja, er und Werner haben sich Elli von Anfang an geteilt. Sie waren alle zusammen in der Schule und dann später an der Uni. Und Elli war immer ihre Trophäe. Das schönste Mädchen in der Klasse und unglaublich leicht zu manipulieren. Sie hat immer an diesen ganzen Schicksalskram geglaubt. Kartenlegen und so. Aber irgendwann wurde auch Elli älter und als Richard in einer der Séancen dann Marina befohlen hat sich auszuziehen, da war es dann vorbei mit dem Spaß. Elli hat wie verrückt angefangen zu kreischen und um sich geschlagen und Werner und Richard haben versucht sie wieder zu beruhigen. Marina wollte einfach nur weg, aber Geri – also Gerlinde - hat sie festgehalten. Die war auch so eine überkorrekte.“ Bettina rollte mit den Augen.

Nadeshda lehnte sich auf dem Sofa nach vorne.

„Und was ist dann passiert?“ Fast wie im Film klang das alles.

„Na ja, für mich war das irgendwie der letzte Tropfen und ich hab Marina gesagt, sie kann bei mir pennen, wenn sie nicht da bleiben will. Dann hat Werner angefangen mich anzuschreien und mir Schläge angedroht und da hab ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Er war ein ziemlich großer, kräftiger Mann. Nicht wirklich fett, aber eben massig.“ Bettina Schmal mimte einen tonnenartigen Brustkorb.

„Marina hat dann eine halbe Stunde später bei mir geklingelt und soweit ich weiß, war sie danach nicht einmal mehr zu Hause, um den Rest ihrer Sachen zu holen. Nur die eine Tasche hatte sie dabei, so mit dem Nötigsten. Und drei Tage später war Elli tot und noch eine Woche später war Werner untergetaucht.“ Sie lachte ein wenig, was Thiel völlig unpassend fand. „Untergetaucht. Dabei hat er ja wohl seinen Tod durch Ertrinken ja nur vorgetäuscht. Sieht ihm ähnlich. Und jetzt ist er wirklich tot? Na dann ist ja gut.“ Bettina klang etwas verbittert. Thiel schwirrte der Kopf. Was für ein verwirrendes Durcheinander. Das war ja wie das berühmte Wespennest.

„Und warum haben Sie da eigentlich überhaupt mitgemacht?“ Er blickte die sympathisch wirkende Frau neugierig an.

„Ich ...“, Bettinas Blick ging zu Janne und die nickte nur einmal fast unmerklich. „Ich war damals ... also ich war damals sehr in Marina verliebt. Sie war wie so eine tragische Elfe aus einer anderen Welt und ich dachte ich könnte sie vor ihren Eltern retten oder sowas. Bescheuert eigentlich, aber wenn man verliebt ist, dann ist einem das glaub‘ ich nicht so klar.“

Thiel nickte, als verstünde er das, wo er doch in Wirklichkeit nichts davon verstand. Einige Minuten redeten sie noch weiter über den Zirkel und einige der seltsamen Rituale und als klar wurde, dass Bettina über den weiteren Verlauf von Werner Maertens mysteriösem Leben nach dem Tode nichts mehr wusste, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg ins Präsidium. Morgen mussten sie dringend noch mit dieser Gerlinde von Haltersleben sprechen. Die wirkte irgendwie seltsam auf Thiel.

 

 

 

 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Äh, Kapitel 4. Tja, also zusammengefasst würde ich sagen ... es geht um Hühnerbeine.
> 
> Das sollte doch reichen, oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel erst später posten, aber Aldebaran1977 hat mich mit vorgehaltener Katze ... äh, Waffe gezwungen es jetzt schon online zu stellen :-) 
> 
> Eigentlich sind es 5000 Wörter Geschwafel, aber mir war danach ...

 

 

Der restliche Nachmittag im Büro verlief gähnend langsam und Thiel versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er sich möglicherweise darauf freute heute abend mit Boerne zu kochen. Gestern war wirklich harmonisch und nett gewesen und Jannes Hand auf Bettinas Knie saß ihm irgendwie quer im Hals wie eine Fischgräte und ließ sich nicht runterschlucken. Manchmal war es halt doch ganz schön jemanden zu haben, der ungefragt Zuneigung gab.

Um fünf fuhr Thiel seinen PC runter. Der elende Ermittlungsbericht vom letzten Fall war endlich abgeschlossen und lag fertig ausgedruckt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt musste er den nur noch in die Hauspost geben und dann war das wenigstens erledigt. Er winkte Nadeshda kurz beim Rausgehen zu und sie murmelte etwas von „noch was zu Ende machen müssen“.

Unten am Parkplatz kettete er sein Rad los und fuhr gut gelaunt zum Supermarkt. Hühnerbeine. Vier Stück. „Wie bei der Hexe Baba Jaga“ scherzte er, aber die Verkäuferin an der Fleischtheke schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. Zu jung. Seufz. Aber davon ließ er sich die Laune nicht verderben und lud noch schnell eine Flasche Olivenöl in den Wagen. Seins war schon fast alle. Was wäre denn lecker zum dazu essen? Vielleicht ein Salat? Salat war ja nicht so sein Ding, aber er wusste, dass Boerne das gerne mochte. Feldsalat? Klang doch gut. Ein paar Pilze dazu. Er musste wieder an den verworrenen Fall denken. Mittlerweile wusste er gar nicht mehr genau, in welchem Todesfall er eigentlich ermittelte. Den von Frau Maertens? Den vorgetäuschten von Werner Maertens? Den eigentlichen von vorgestern? Er würde morgen auf der Arbeit nochmal ein neues Diagramm machen müssen. Vielleicht auf drei verschiedenen Stellwänden.

Zu Hause wusch er erstmal den Salat und schnitt die Pilze klein. Sechs Uhr hatten sie gesagt, oder? Na, da sollte er sich besser etwas beeilen, obwohl es ja auch nett war, wenn sie gemeinsam kochten. Um zehn vor sechs ging sein Handy und Thiel wischte sich schnell die Hände ab und fischte das Gerät aus der Hosentasche. Boerne.

„Thiel.“

„Ja, Boerne hier. Hören Sie, Thiel, können wir das mit dem Essen verschieben? Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass heute abend die Jubiläumsfeier von den Brühnings im Golfclub stattfindet. Da kann ich natürlich nicht fehlen.“

„Natürlich.“ Das Wort kam wie Staub aus seinem Mund gerieselt.

Als weiter von ihm nichts folgte, fuhr Boerne immer noch in dieser viel zu hohen erzwungen fröhlichen Stimme fort.

„Ach, kommen Sie Thiel. Sehen Sie es sportlich. Mehr Hühnerbeine für Sie. Nicht dass Sie aufgefüttert werden müssten, nicht wahr? Aber soziale Verpflichtungen sind eben manchmal lästige Notwendigkeiten, die man ...“

Thiel hörte den Rest von Boernes Ausführungen gar nicht mehr. Was regte er sich jetzt eigentlich auf? War doch total egal ob Boerne zum Essen vorbei kam oder nicht. Kacke. Soziale Verpflichtungen. Und was war er dann? Ein soziales „Na-ja-ich-hab-heut-eh-nix-besseres-vor“?

Er vermutete hinterher, dass er ohne richtig aufzupassen die korrekten zustimmenden Geräusche gemacht und das Telefonat ganz normal zu Ende geführt hatte. Genau erinnern konnte er sich zwar nicht mehr, aber irgendwann hatte Boerne was gefaselt von „Ich muss jetzt los“ und er hatte ihm vermutlich viel Spaß gewünscht oder so einen Unfug. Als ob diese blöden High Society Diners etwas mit Spaß zu tun hatten. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Boerne wieder seine ewig alten dummen Witze erzählen und über die alten dummen Witze der anderen viel zu gezwungen lachen würde. Da hätte er doch lieber hier bei ihm ehrlich lachen können oder halt auch nicht. Man musste ja nicht immer lachen. War doch auch mal ganz nett einfach so. Mann, wieso machte er sich solche bescheuerten Gedanken? Als ob es irgendwelche Verpflichtungen zwischen ihnen gab.

Am Ende schmeckten die Hühnerbeine auch ohne Boerne und der Salat war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Alle vier schaffte er zwar nicht, aber das eine übriggebliebene konnte er ja auch noch morgen kalt zum Frühstück essen. Dann schaute er sich noch ein Champions League Spiel von gestern in der Wiederholung auf Eurosport an, das er verpasst hatte und ging um halb elf ins Bett. Einen Abend mal nicht an Boerne gedacht. Ging doch.

Als er dann im Bett lag, wurde ihm klar, dass er den ganzen Abend während des Essens und auch während des Spiels eigentlich ständig an Boerne und dessen Abwesenheit gedacht hatte und er fürchtete, dass er sich da irgendwie in was verstrickt hatte, das er selbständig nicht wieder entknotet bekam.    

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich als hätte er auf den Schienen einer viel befahrenen D-Zug Strecke geschlafen. Dreimal war er nachts aufgewacht. Einmal musste er auf Toilette, einmal hatte er von einem brennenden Pentagramm geträumt, in dessen Mitte er gefesselt lag und einmal war er aus einem völlig verworrenen Traum so erregt hochgeschreckt, dass er sich erst Erleichterung hatte verschaffen müssen, bevor er überhaupt wieder ans Einschlafen hatte denken können. Blau-grün waren Marinas Augen gewesen. Na ja, eher grün als blau. Grün mit so einer hellbraunen Aureola um die Pupille. Solche Augen hatten ja viele. Da gab es bestimmt eine Statistik.

Er war ja in der Regel morgens schlecht gelaunt aber heute war sein Schlechte-Laune-Barometer auf Jahrhunderttornado eingestellt. Wahrscheinlich war da schon der Zeiger abgeplatzt, weil der auch nicht mehr wusste, was er noch anzeigen sollte. Er machte sich erstmal einen sehr starken Kaffee, von dem er gleich zwei Becher trank, und dann frühstückte er ein kaltes Hühnerbein – widerwillig – eine Scheibe Brot mit Mortadella – ohne Margarine, weil die mal wieder alle war – und zwei Aspirin – was soviel half wie dreimal bei Vollmond mit einer Daunenfeder streicheln.

Boernes Angebot ihn zum Präsidium mitzunehmen grunzte er mit einem launischen Nein weg und ließ den anderen etwas verdutzt in der Haustür stehen. Die Pedale seines Fahrrads hatten auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, so fest wie er heute zutrat. Dreimal umrundete er das Gelände des Präsidiums bevor er sich überhaupt fähig fühlte sich seinem Büro zu stellen. Oben angekommen lief ihm als Erstes der neue Kommissaranwärter über den Weg und wünschte ihm gutgelaunt einen angenehmen Tag. Thiel grunzte möglicherweise eine Buchstabenkombination, die als Antwort gelten konnte und ließ sich in seinem Büro in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Moin Chef.“ Nadeshdas Stimme war zum Glück seiner Laune angepasst neutral bis ernst.

„Moinsen. Und? Gestern abend noch was Wichtiges rausgefunden?“ Er erinnerte sich, dass Nadeshda noch länger geblieben war. Vielleicht brachte ihn das auf andere Gedanken.

„Hm, jein. Also ich hab da nochmal zu den einzelnen Mitgliedern des Zirkels im Netz gestöbert und auch in unserer Datenbank. Aber so richtig viel ist da nicht bei rumgekommen.“ Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Richard Koch hat natürlich eine Webseite für seine Ernährungsberatung und die Arbeit als Personal Trainer, die er anbietet. Das sieht auch alles sehr professionell aus. Ansonsten ist sein virtueller Fingerabdruck im Netz vollkommen gelöscht worden – so er denn je einen hatte. Kein Bezug zum Zirkel in irgendeiner Art. Keine alten Fotos, wo er mit drauf ist und so weiter. Das ist professionell gereinigt worden von jemandem, der sich auskennt – oder er hat darauf geachtet nie im Netz repräsentiert zu werden ohne seine Kontrolle.“

Thiel wusste zwar nicht, wie sowas mit dem virtuellen Fingerabdruck ging, aber er glaubte Nadeshda einfach.

„Und diese Gerlinde von Dingens?“

„Die ist natürlich über ihre Schule präsent. Außerdem noch über ihre Sportmannschaft. Die macht so lokale Triathlon Wettkämpfe und ist in einer Laufgruppe. Aber auch nichts mehr mit dem Zirkel. Die alte Domäne des Zirkels ist offensichtlich gelöscht worden. Unter der URL lässt sich nichts mehr finden. Ich habe auch noch verschiedene Schlagwörter probiert, bin aber auf nichts relevantes gestoßen.“ Thiel nickte. Das war ihm gestern ja auch schon aufgefallen. Obwohl er vielleicht gehofft hatte, dass er einfach was falsches eingetippt hatte. Aber wenn Nadeshda auch nichts fand, dann gab es wohl nichts mehr zu finden.

„Tja, dann müssen wir da wohl mal vorbeischauen, was?“ Er griff nach seiner Jacke, während Nadeshda ihren PC sicherte und sie fuhren los.

Die Schule, an der Frau von Haltersleben unterrichtete, lag etwas außerhalb im Grünen. Eigentlich ganz nett, dachte Thiel noch so bei sich, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass die Kinder hier allesamt Sonderschüler waren. Vermutlich mit verschiedenen körperlichen und geistigen Einschränkungen oder Verhaltensproblemen und er war dankbar, dass er diesen Job nicht machen musste. Das zehrte bestimmt an den Nerven, jeden Tag so an der Front zu arbeiten. Da musste man wohl eine besondere Sorte Mensch sein und er war schon gespannt, als was für eine Sorte Mensch sich Frau von Haltersleben entpuppte, die ein junges Mädchen festhielt, damit es in einer vorgetäuschten Séance von einem älteren Mann missbraucht werden konnte. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Manchmal verstand er andere Menschen nicht so ganz.

Im Sekretariat der Schule saßen sie zehn Minuten und warteten, bis Frau von Haltersleben aus ihrer Klasse geholt werden konnte. Thiel fühlte sich sofort wieder wie damals in seiner Schulzeit. Eigentlich hatte sich auch nicht so viel verändert. Der Geruch nach Holz und Aktenordnern. Der graumelierte PVC Boden. Natürlich standen jetzt überall PCs und Drucker, aber ansonsten hatte die Schule noch den gleichen erdrückenden Charme, der einem immer sofort das Gefühl gab man hätte etwas ausgefressen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Frau von Haltersleben in den Raum und Thiel stand auf, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. Sie stellten sich vor und wurden in einen Seitenraum geführt, der wohl als eine Art Besprechungszimmer diente. Hier standen vier Tische zusammengeschoben in der Mitte, die Stühle drumherum angeordnet.

„Ähm, Frau von Haltersleben, wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen zu einer Sache, die eigentlich schon acht Jahre zurückliegt, aber jetzt wieder aktuell geworden ist.“ Thiel versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, was für Emotionen seine Worte hervorriefen. Doch Frau von Haltersleben blieb neutral. Lernte man zusammen mit Esoterik auch das Verschleiern von Körpersprache?

„Ja, wenn ich da helfen kann.“ Sie stützte sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und faltete ihre Hände.

„Vor ein paar Tagen wurde der Leichnam eines Mannes gefunden, bei dem es sich nach genauerer Untersuchung um Werner Maertens handelte. Nun ist uns - und Ihnen – ja bekannt, dass Herr Maertens schon seit acht Jahren als tot gilt. Also haben wir uns gefragt, wie das sein kann. Und jetzt hoffen wir, dass Sie vielleicht etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen können.“ Thiel schaute die Lehrerin erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, wenn Sie damit meinen, dass ich weiß warum Werner damals doch nicht gestorben ist, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich war mir bis gerade eben nicht bewusst, dass er die Sache damals überlebt hat. Wurde er nicht tot aus dem Wasser gefischt? Wie kann man das überleben?“

„Nun ja“, mischte sich Nadeshda ein, „es scheint so, als ob ein anderer Mann damals an Stelle von Herrn Maertens für tot erklärt wurde. Und nun versuchen wir herauszufinden, wie das passieren konnte.“

„Aha, und was war das für ein anderer Mann?“

„Das wissen wir leider nicht.“ Thiel machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz eine Exhumierung zu beantragen. Das würde Boerne bestimmt in Ekstase versetzen. Exhumierungen waren ja so eine Art Hobby von ihm. Er lächelte leicht, rügte sich dann aber sofort wieder dafür. „Wir dachten, Sie könnten uns da vielleicht weiterhelfen.“

„Wie meinen Sie das genau? Ich kann doch nachträglich nicht mehr sagen, warum da ein anderer Mann als Werner identifiziert wurde. Ich hatte da auch gar nichts mit zu tun. Das war doch Marinas Aufgabe, oder?“ Frau von Haltersleben blieb vollkommen sachlich und neutral. Thiel wusste, dass er den Druck erhöhen musste, damit sie ins Wanken kam.

„Sie haben doch damals den Streit um Marina Maertens miterlebt, der dem Tod ihrer Mutter vorausging. Was ist denn da genau passiert?“

„Nun, ich fürchte das müssen Sie Marina fragen.“

„Das haben wir schon“, log Thiel geschmeidig, „wir würden aber gerne Ihre Version auch hören.“

Ein paar Sekunden kämpften seine Augen einen Kampf mit denen von Frau von Haltersleben, dann gab sie auf.

„Ich ... also, wir hatten damals diese Gruppe gegründet, um unseren spirituellen Horizont zu erweitern. Nur hatten Werner und Richard andere Ideen. Sexuelle Freizügigkeit gehörte genauso dazu wie ausschweifender Drogenkonsum. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war der ganze Zirkel nur eine Entschuldigung, um die sexuellen Deviationen von Werner und Richard zu befriedigen. Vielleicht kann man das als verwerflich betrachten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das strafbar ist. Wir waren alle über achtzehn, auch Marina, und was wir in unseren eigenen vier Wänden machen ist jawohl kaum Sache der Polizei.“

„Das nicht, aber es ist auf jeden Fall Sache der Polizei, wenn dabei jemand ermordet wird, der potentielle Verdächtige dann seinen eigenen Tod vortäuscht und unter ungeklärten Umständen acht Jahre später ebenfalls tot aufgefunden wird. Da regen sich dann doch Fragen, ob nicht vielleicht jemand aus dem alten „Freundeskreis“ wusste, dass Werner Maertens nicht tot war und etwas nachgeholfen hat. Denn einen toten Mann umzubringen könnte möglicherweise weniger Schuldgefühle hervorrufen als einen lebenden. Vor allem, wenn der Tote nicht so besonders beliebt gewesen ist.“ Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist ja durchaus möglich, aber ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass Werner noch lebt und daher auch keinerlei Motivation ihn zu töten. Zudem habe ich damals freiwillig in dem Zirkel mitgewirkt und hegte keinen Groll gegen Werner.“

„Hm, und hat Marina auch freiwillig _mitgewirkt_?“

„Marina ist eine hinterhältige Schlampe und keineswegs das unschuldige Lamm, zu dem sie sich selber immer gerne stilisiert.“ Die Augen der Lehrerin blitzen gefährlich auf.

Aha, da war ja der wunde Punkt gefunden. Thiel machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.

„Mh, und wie war ihr Verhältnis zu Elisabeth Maertens?“

„Elli war ein dummes Huhn, die sich von ihrem Mann an der Leine herumführen ließ. Sie war harmlos und willig. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die giftigen Pilze damals freiwillig gegessen.“ Ihre Stimme war immer noch kühl und abwertend.

„Und warum haben sie damals in dem Zirkel mitgewirkt?“

„Richard und ich waren ein Paar. So mehr oder weniger. Er hielt es mit der Treue nicht so ganz genau. Und er war schon seit der Schulzeit immer scharf auf Elisabeth gewesen. Na ja, mir war’s egal.“ Noch nie hatte Thiel jemanden das Wort ‚egal‘ mit soviel Bedeutungsverschiebung in der Stimme ausgesprochen gehört. Er würde seine Wohnung darauf verwetten, dass der Lehrerin die gerade geschilderte Situation überhaupt nicht egal gewesen war.

Viel mehr war aus Frau von Haltersleben nicht heraus zu bekommen, aber Thiel hatte schon genug gehört. Sie würden gleich noch einmal ausführlich mit Marina sprechen müssen, wenn sie in die Rechtsmedzin kam, um ihren Vater erneut zu identifizieren.

Gemeinsam fuhren er und Nadeshda direkt ins rechtsmedizinische Institut und er versuchte auf dem ganzen Weg zu ignorieren, dass er Ameisen im Bauch hatte, die geschäftig hin und her wuselten. Er war doch eigentlich sauer auf Boerne. Weil der ihn gestern abend ... ja, was eigentlich? Versetzt hatte? Hängen gelassen hatte? Eigentlich hatte Boerne ja nur das gemacht, was er immer machte. Was Besseres vorgehabt. Na ja, in letzter Zeit hatte Boerne auch oft nichts Besseres vorgehabt und irgendwie hatte er sich da so dran gewöhnt, dass es jetzt umso ätzender war, wenn Boerne eben nicht den Abend mit ihm verbringen wollte. Er hatte sich komplett verheddert, soviel war auf jeden Fall klar. Aber wie schnitt er sich aus dem Netz wieder heraus und vor allem ... wollte er das überhaupt?

„ ... Marina auf jeden Fall mit drin.“ Nadeshda blickte kurz zu ihm rüber und schaute dann wieder auf die Straße. Was?

„Äh, sorry, hab gerade nachgedacht. Was war das?“ Thiel versuchte nicht zu auffällig ertappt zu klingen.

„Also, ich denke, dass da was faul ist mit dem Mord an Elisabeth Maertens. Was ist wenn Werner Maertens nur als der Täter hingestellt werden sollte und er dann seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen musste, um herauszufinden, wer wirklich seine Frau umgebracht hat. Und dann als er an der Lösung dran war – zack, wurde er aus dem Weg geschafft. Und Marina hat ihn damals falsch identifiziert, weil sie mit drin hängt.“

„Mensch Nadeshda, das ist doch Quatsch. Welche Tochter hilft denn ihrem Vater, der sie zum Missbrauch freigibt?“ Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Ihre Mutter hatte sie schützen wollen, als Richard Koch sie missbrauchen wollte. Und ihr Vater hatte ihr nicht geholfen. Weshalb sollte sie ihm dann helfen. Das machte alles irgendwie keinen Sinn.

Marina stand schon im Eingangsbereich der Rechtsmedizin und wartete, als sie eintrafen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Keller und Thiels Ameisen fingen an Ringelreihn zu tanzen. Boerne hatte Werner Maertens schon aufgebahrt und deckte das Tuch ab, als Marina an den glänzenden Metalltisch herantrat. Während die junge Frau auf den Mann vor ihr schaute, gingen Thiels Augen zu Boerne hinüber. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der seinen Blick erwiderte und sie schauten sich einen Moment an.

Thiel erinnerte sich an die Augen, die er letzte Nacht in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Boernes Augen. Marinas waren blau. Er hatte letzte Nacht von Boerne geträumt. Von den Augen, die jetzt immer noch seinen Blick hielten. Vielleicht war das Wunschdenken seinerseits, aber Thiel glaubte zu spüren, dass etwas Entschuldigendes in Boernes Blick lag. Und möglicherweise auch etwas Sehnsüchtiges. Aber das bildete er sich bestimmt ein.

Er räusperte sich und zwang seine Augen wieder auf Marina. Die schaute immer noch in das eingefallene Gesicht ihres Vaters. Thiel wusste von alten Fotos und den Berichten der Mitglieder des Zirkels, dass Werner Maertens ein großer, sehr kräftiger Mann gewesen war und dieses Häufchen Elend hier auf dem Obduktionstisch sah so ganz anders aus als die alten Fotos.

„Könnten Sie ihn mal umdrehen?“ Marinas Stimme war gefasst, aber Thiel konnte einen kleinen Wackler hören, der ihren Gemütszustand verriet.

„Natürlich.“ Boerne klang vollkommen professionell. „Thiel?“

„Wie bitte?“ Thiel starrte Boerne verständnislos an. Der erwartete jetzt doch wohl nicht von ihm, dass er hier Leichen umdrehte, oder?

„Na, sehen Sie hier noch jemand anderen, der mir helfen könnte? Alleine schaffe ich das ja nun nicht, auch wenn Herr Maertens nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist.“

Thiel schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu Marina hinüber. Jetzt bloß nicht schwächeln hier.

„Was muss ich machen?“

„Sie ziehen hier das Tuch im gleichen Moment, wie ich den Körper drehe. Zusammen sollten wir das schaffen können. Erst bis zur Hälfte und dann den Rest.“ Boerne schaute ihn an und Thiel nickte.

Mit ein wenig Herumgerutsche kriegten sie Werner Maertens dann tatsächlich gewendet und auch wenn der Körper Thiels Hände in keinem Moment berührt hatte, ging sein erster Weg zum Waschbecken und er wusch sich erstmal gründlich die Hände. Als er auf den Seifenspender drückte, musste er wieder an die Szene von gestern denken und die Ameisen fingen wieder an zu tanzen.

„Hier“, Marina zeigte auf das Tattoo zwischen den eingefallenen Schulterblättern, „das Tattoo hatte der andere Mann damals auch. Ist das nicht komisch? Ich dachte nur mein Vater hätte so ein Tattoo.“

Boerne nickte und sein Blick traf Thiels. Das war wirklich seltsam. Sie würden herausfinden müssen, wer der Mann damals gewesen war. Und warum er dieses Tattoo trug. Vielleicht führte das zu einer Lösung des jetzigen Rätsels.

„Ist das denn jetzt Ihr Vater?“, fragte Thiel und zeigte mit einem Finger in Richtung des blassen Körpers vor ihnen.

Marina schaute noch einmal lange auf das Tattoo und den Rücken entlang.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Aber er ist so ... hager. Damals war er halt dicker. Ich würde sagen ja, aber ich will nicht wieder einen Fehler machen.“ Sie schaute zwischen Boerne und Thiel hin und her. Nadeshda legte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter.

„Ist schon gut. Ich denke, wir haben genug Anhaltspunkte, um sicher zu sein, dass das hier ihr Vater war.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und warm.

Marina nickte und Thiel dachte, dass sie eine hervorragende Schauspielerin sein müsste, wenn sie wirklich damals eine bewusste Falschidentifikation vorgenommen hatte und ihnen jetzt hier etwas vorspielte.

„Wir müssten dann noch eben kurz drüben im Präsidium die Unterlagen unterschreiben.“ Thiel versuchte einfühlsam zu klingen.

Marina folgte ihnen bis in Thiels Büro und erst als sie dort angekommen waren, merkte Thiel, dass Boerne ihnen ebenfalls gefolgt war. Der sollte doch eigentlich gar nicht ... na egal.

Thiel legte Marina die Unterlagen zur Identifizierungsbestätigung hin und sie setzte ihre Unterschrift darunter. Jetzt folgte der schwierige Teil. Er würde sie zu den Ereignissen vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter befragen müssen, ohne dass er deren Tod ansprach.

„Wir haben gestern mit Bettina Schmal gesprochen.“

Marina blickte nicht von dem Dokument auf, welches sie gerade unterschrieben hatte, sondern fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das glatte Papier.

„Frau ... Marina, wir müssen wissen, was damals in diesem Zirkel passiert ist.“ Thiel schaute Nadeshda hilfesuchend an und sie sprang ein.

„Gab es noch mehr Mitglieder als fünf? Waren Sie selber auch aktiv? Wir wollen nur den Tod ihres Vaters aufklären. Bitte helfen Sie uns dabei.“ Nadeshdas Blick ging zu Thiel und er nickte.

Es entstand eine längere Pause, während Marina nachdachte.

Dann nahm sie den gerade unterzeichneten Zettel in die Hand und riss ihn in der Mitte durch noch bevor Thiel eingreifen konnte. Sie legte die Hälften zusammen und riss sie noch einmal durch.

„Ich glaube der Leichnam war doch nicht mein Vater. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Verwechslung.“ Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Büro und aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

Na toll, dachte Thiel. Jetzt würde er sie offiziell vorladen müssen. Das wollte er ja eigentlich vermeiden. Hoffentlich spielte die Staatsanwältin da mit. Boerne nickte ihm zu.

„Lassen Sie mich mal versuchen.“ Und er ging Marina hinterher.

Fast hätte Thiel ihm noch hinterhergebrüllt er solle sich da raus halten und nicht alles noch schlimmer machen, aber dann dachte er, dass es viel schlimmer ja eh nicht werden konnte und winkte ab. Sollte Boerne sich doch die Zähne ausbeißen. Er hatte noch andere Sachen zu organisieren.

Das Telefongespräch mit Frau Klemm verlief dann auch wenig erbaulich. Sie stimmte zwar der Exhumierung des unbekannten Leichnams zu, der seit acht Jahren im Grab von Werner Maertens lag, aber machte ihm ordentlich Druck, dass der Fall so schnell wie möglich abgeschlossen werden sollte.

Nadeshda machte ihm noch die vier Vorladungen fertig, damit er alle noch übrigen ehemaligen Mitglieder des magischen Zirkels und Marina ins Präsidium bestellen konnte und dann machte er sich tatsächlich an den Aufbau der drei Stellwände, die er sich zur besseren Visualisierung der komplexen Verwicklungen vorgestellt hatte.

So ging auch der Nachmittag dahin und wenn er ab und zu an Boerne dachte, dann nur weil er sich fragte, ob der tatsächlich etwas aus Marina herausbekommen hatte.

Na ja, charmant konnte er ja sein, wenn er wollte. Obwohl Thiel sich nicht sicher war, ob männlicher Charme in diesem Fall was helfen würde. Mist, jetzt hatte er vergessen Marina nach ihrem Besucher zu fragen. Den hätte er ja gerne auch noch mal genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Das sollte er sich aufschreiben. Vielleicht konnte er das bei der Befragung noch kurz machen. Wenn sie denn überhaupt zur Befragung auftauchte. Andernfalls würde er einen Haftbefehl beantragen müssen, aber da wusste er nun wirklich nicht, welche Gründe er dafür angeben sollte. Und Frau Klemm mochte Gründe. Sehr sogar.

Als er abends nach Hause kam, stand Boerne in seiner Küche und briet Hühnerbeine.

„Mensch Boerne.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Boerne drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Dann zeigte er mit dem Pfannenschieber auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch.

„Setzen Sie sich doch. Ich bin gleich fertig.“

Thiel wollte gerade sagen, dass er ja gestern abend schon Hühnerbeine hatte, da fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm eigentlich total egal war und er sich nur freute, dass sie heute zusammen sitzen würden und dass Boerne sich auf seine ganz eigene Art entschuldigte, in dem er in seine Wohnung einbrach und Essen kochte.

Thiel zog seine Jacke aus, schmiss sie aufs Sofa und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Boerne hatte auch Salat zum Huhn gemacht, aber irgendwie waren das so kleine weiß-gelbe Schiffchen, mit sowas wie Bulgur oder so drin. Gurken- und Paprikastückchen konnte Thiel noch erkennen und ein grünes Blätterzeugs, das aussah wie Petersilie aber wahrscheinlich Koriander war. Und die Schiffchen waren vermutlich Chicoree. Sowas kaufte er sich nie selber, weil er keinen Bock auf die umständliche Zubereitung hatte, aber lecker war das ja schon.

Boerne goss ihnen beiden ein Glas Rotwein ein, während die Hühnerbeine noch ein paar Minuten in einer Auflaufform im Ofen garten. Boerne meinte dann wären sie saftiger. Okay, was auch immer. Thiel grinste. Der andere hatte sogar kleine Stoffservietten mit Serviettenringen auf den Tisch gelegt. Wahrscheinlich noch aus dem Bestand seiner Mutter. Kitschig aber irgendwie auch ganz nett.

„Und?“ Thiel rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach vorne, um sich eines der Salatschiffchen vom großen Teller in der Tischmitte zu nehmen, „Haben Sie bei Marina Marmor noch was erreicht?“

„Marmor?“, Boerne stutzte, „Ach, ha ha, witzig. Also bei mir war die Dame sehr umgänglich und durchaus redefreudig.“ Boerne öffnete den Ofen und zog die Auflaufform mit den Hühnerschenkeln heraus und stellte sie auf das Holzbrett auf dem Küchentisch.

„Ja und?“ Thiel wusste, dass Boerne jetzt nur häppchenweise Informationen an ihn weitergeben würde, damit er seinen Triumph umso länger auskosten konnte. Aber irgendwie störte ihn das heute abend nicht.

„Nun ja, ich habe das Fräulein Maertens zu ihrem Beruf befragt. Kartenlegen, Schicksalsdeutung. Kein Unfug wie Handlesen oder Kaffeesatz oder so, sondern mehr eine Kombination aus Menschenkenntnis und Einfühlungsvermögen. Sowas ist Ihnen ja fremd.“ Boerne schmunzelte und Thiel wusste, dass die Beleidigung nicht ernst gemeint war.

„Genau, und Sie sind immer mit Samthandschuhen unterwegs und trampeln niemandem mit Stahlabsatz über die Schuhspitzen, schon klar.“ Thiel griff nach dem ersten Hühnerschenkel und verbrannte sich ein wenig die Finger, bevor Boerne ihm die Zange reichen konnte, die eigentlich dafür vorgesehen war. Das Hühnerbein plumpste unelegant auf seinen Teller und er steckte sich die Fingerspitzen abwechselnd in den Mund und saugte daran, um die Haut zu beruhigen. Als von Boerne keine Erwiderung auf seine Beleidigung kam, schaute Thiel zu ihm hoch und der andere hatte schon wieder diesen leicht verdutzten Blick. Und in dem Moment waren auch die Ameisen wieder da.

Thiel wischte sich die Finger brav an der dafür vorgesehenen Serviette ab und versuchte so neutral zu bleiben wie möglich.

„Und hat Marina denn jetzt was zu der Sache von damals gesagt?“, versuchte Thiel seine eigenen Gedanken wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu lenken.

„Nur am Rande. Sie war damals als Kind im Grunde gezwungen all die verrückten Phasen ihrer Mutter mitzumachen. Manchmal gab es wochenlang Kieselerde im Frühstückssaft. Und manchmal aßen sie nur grüne Lebensmittel. Das beinhaltete übrigens keine Weingummifrösche, falls Sie das denken.“ Boerne trank einen Schluck Wein und Thiel dachte nicht darüber nach wie Boernes Zunge jetzt wohl schmecken würde.

„Es gab natürlich auch den üblichen Kram. Kristalle, Traumfänger, Reiki und so weiter. Alles, was man sich so vorstellen kann. Jetzt fragen Sie sich, warum Marina dann nicht Busfahrerin oder Elektroingeneurin geworden ist, nicht wahr?“ Boerne grinste frech.

Thiel hätte fast gesagt, dass er eigentlich gerade darüber nachgedacht hatte wie Boernes Zunge schmeckte, aber das wäre vermutlich als Scherz nicht gut angekommen und als Wahrheit noch viel weniger. Boerne ließ ihm auch gar keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern fuhr gleich fort.

„Nun ja, sie hat versucht zu studieren. Biologie und Philosophie und hat ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass sich das Leben nicht von alleine bezahlt. Dann hat sie angefangen für Kommilitonen Karten zu legen und nachdem das durchaus immer beliebter wurde, dann auch für betuchtere Kunden. Im Grunde war das ja auch etwas, in dem sie sich auskannte. Und als das Studium dann nichts wurde, da ist sie halt dabei geblieben.“ Boerne schaute sehr zufrieden aus und lud sich noch ein Stück Hühnchen auf die Gabel.

„Mh, die Wohnung ist übrigens ihr Eigentum. Hat sie geerbt.“ Nuschelte Boerne durch das Hühnchen, weil es ihm gerade einfiel.

„WAS?“ Jetzt war Thiel wieder vollständig bei der Sache. „Die Wohnung ist die von ihren Eltern?“

„Mja“, Boerne kaute, „Sag ich doch.“

Wieso war ihm das beim Lesen der Akte nicht aufgefallen? Wo war er mit seinen Gedanken gewesen? Hm, er schimpfte mit sich selber. Er wusste genau, wo er mit seinen Gedanken gewesen war. Und das war offensichtlich nicht beim Fall.

„Das heißt sie ist nach dem Mord an ihrer Mutter und dem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord ihres Vaters wieder in die elterliche Wohnung eingezogen? Das ist ja ... knallhart.“ Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob das auch seinen Verdacht gegen Marina erhärtete.

Irgendwie kam sie ihm vor wie eine Schaukel. Gefühlskalt und aufbrausend. Wie passte das denn zusammen? Kurz zuckte ihm Nadeshdas Kommentar zu dem Streit zwischen Marina und ihrem Bekannten durch den Kopf. Was hatte sie gesagt? _‚Sie müssen’s ja wissen.‘_ Aber er war ja nicht gefühlskalt. Im Gegenteil. Im Moment fühlte er sich eher enorm überlastet mit all den Gefühlen, die irgendwie zu eckig waren um sich schön gemütlich mit nem Bier runterschlucken zu lassen. So wie sonst immer.

„Noch Wein?“ Boernes Hand schwebte mit der Weinflasche über seinem Glas.

„Äh, nee danke, ich trink nachher noch’n Bier.“ Oder zwei. Wenn Boerne weg war. Damit er nicht über Dinge nachdenken musste, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Er vermied es Boerne anzuschauen.

„Haben Sie denn schon jemanden im Visier?“ Boerne goss sich selber noch Wein nach.

„Hm, Marina macht sich mit ihrer Panzerhaltung extrem verdächtig. Und ich mag auch den Koch nicht.“

„Und dabei hab ich mir solche Mühe gegeben.“ Boerne schaute ernsthaft beleidigt aus und Thiel musste lachen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und zwirbelten sich zu einem Strang zusammen. Sie lachten einen langen Moment gemeinsam und Boernes Augen glänzten so warm wie eine frisch aufgebrochene Kastanie. Thiel suchte auf dem Tisch schnell irgendetwas, das er anschauen konnte, damit sein Blick nicht in diesen Augen ertrank. Scheiße. Verknallt.

Ein wenig redeten sie noch über die anderen Verdächtigen und über mögliche Abläufe der damaligen Ermittlungen und wo die Fehler gelegen haben könnten. Dann wechselten sie aufs Sofa und Thiel sagte nichts, als Boerne sich viel zu eng an ihn dran setzte, obwohl da bestimmt auf seiner Seite noch zehn Zentimeter Platz waren. Na ja, war halt ein kleines Sofa.

Irgendwie hatten die Ameisen mittlerweile auch den Weg aus dem Bauch in andere Teile seines Körpers gefunden und machten ordentlich Rabbatz. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und sie sahen sich irgendeine schwerfällige Sendung über die Regentschaft Friedrichs des Zweiten an. Leider war das auch schon das Beste was lief, wenn man nicht irgendwelchen unbekannten Möchtegern-Promis im Dschungel bei unhygienischem Essverhalten zuschauen wollte.

Thiel merkte wie er nach und nach auf dem Sofa immer weiter runterrutschte. Das war irgendwie immer so. Man begann den Abend in einer halbwegs aufrechten Haltung und dann verwandelte sich das Rückgrat in Lakritze und man rutschte langsam aber sicher in seinen eigenen Hals hinein, so dass der Kopf am Ende direkt auf den Schultern saß und der Hintern schon fast über die Sofakante Richtung Boden hing. Er schob sich wieder ein wenig weiter nach oben und legte dann die Füße auf den Couchtisch.

Neben ihm schien Boerne unter dem gleichen Fluch zu leiden, denn als Thiel sich bewegte, manövrierte der sich auch wieder in eine aufrechtere Position. Erst in dem Moment merkte Thiel wie eng sie in der letzten halben Stunde aneinander herangerutscht waren. Boernes Kopf war schon fast von der Sofalehne auf Thiels Schulter gesackt und er selbst hatte sich auch unmerklich mit den Oberschenkeln fast bis an die von Boerne geschoben.

„Ich glaub‘ ich muss ins Bett.“ Boerne gähnte fast lautlos.

„Hm-mh.“ Thiel fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so ganz fit.

Sie quälten sich vom Sofa hoch und steuerten Richtung Tür. Eigentlich fand Boerne ja selber raus, aber nach dem netten Essen wollte Thiel nicht zwingend unhöflicher sein als nötig. Er stoppte in der offenen Wohnungstür und Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja ...“, Boerne stockte. „Dann mal gute Nacht.“ Die Worte kamen irgendwie widerwillig und Thiel glaubte auch zu wissen warum, denn die Erwiderung auf Boernes Wunsch wollte ihm beileibe auch nicht leicht über die Lippen. Aber das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte konnte er erst recht nicht sagen. Verzwickt.

„Ja ...“, auch Thiel zögerte und ihre umherhuschenden Blicke trafen sich dann ganz unerwartet doch noch. Verhakten sich ineinander. Fast unwirklich kam es ihm vor, als Boerne sich ihm nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entgegenlehnte und einen ganz kleinen warmen Kuss auf seine Wange an die Kante seines Mundwinkels setzte.

Thiel schloss die Augen und sein Brustkorb drückte einen überraschten Atemhauch aus seinen Lungen. Warme Lippen, etwas trocken, leichtes Kribbeln der Barthaare. Perfekt.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei und kühle Luft strich wieder über die Stelle, an der eigentlich Boernes Lippen sein sollten. Thiel öffnete die Augen wieder und Boernes Gesicht war völlig wehrlos. Und ein wenig erschrocken von seiner eigenen Courage. Thiel nickte wie als Bestätigung sich selbst gegenüber und suchte Halt am Türgriff seiner Wohnungstür.

„Dann schlafen Sie ma‘ gut.“ Thiels Stimme klang seltsam in seinen eigenen Ohren. Irgendwie unrasiert und rauh.

Jetzt nickte Boerne auch und drehte sich zum Gehen. Fünf Schritte bis zu seiner Wohnungstür und Thiel sagte nichts.

Er sagte nicht ‚War ein schöner Abend‘ oder ‚Würd‘ mich freuen, wenn Du bleibst‘ und auch keinen der anderen hundert Sätze, die ihm gerade in den Kopf kamen. Weil keiner gut genug schien, um auszudrücken, was er gerade fühlte. Erst das Klicken von Boernes Wohnungstür im Schloss und die Einsamkeit des Hausflurs weckten ihn wieder aus seiner Starre.

Und als Thiel die eigene Wohnungstür wenig später hinter sich schloss merkte er, dass ihm ein bisschen schwindelig war. Wieviel Zeit mochte vergangen sein? Nicht mal eine Minute und doch hatte sich gerade in den letzten fünfzig Schlägen seines Herzens seine ganze Welt verändert.

 

  

 

  


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel ist verwirrt. Boerne nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalala ... ich schreib hier eigentlich auch nur auf, was mein Kopf mir so an Geschichten erzählt. Keine Ahnung, ob das alles so Sinn macht ...
> 
> Beta wieder von Cricri mit ganz liebem Dank!!!

Kapitel 5

 

Thiel ging in seine Küche zurück, wo immer noch die Reste des Abendessens standen. Völlig geschockt starrte er die schmutzigen Teller an. Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht glauben können, dass das alles gerade nur ein Traum gewesen war. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Boerne hatte ihn geküsst. Zwar nur auf die Wange, aber mit soviel Verlangen, dass es sich angefühlt hatte wie der leidenschaftlichste Kuss, den er jemals geteilt hatte.

Und er … er hatte gar nichts gemacht. Er hatte nicht reagiert oder den Kuss erwidert. Nicht einmal Danke gesagt oder Boerne zumindest bestätigt, dass es in Ordnung gewesen war. Was dachte der jetzt bloß? Vielleicht sollte er nochmal eben drüben klingeln, um Boerne zu sagen, wie viel ihm dieser kleine Kuss bedeutet hatte.

Bei der Vorstellung jetzt bei Boerne zu klingeln und ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen, wurde Thiel jedoch ein wenig schwindelig und er beschloss stattdessen lieber einfach mal gar nichts zu tun und ging ohne Zähneputzen ins Bett. Das löste in der Regel alle aufkommenden Probleme.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich seltsamerweise keines der aufgekommenen Probleme gelöst und gerade als er in seine Jacke springen wollte klingelte es an der Tür. Geistesabwesend öffnete er und da stand Boerne einfach da und lächelte ihn an. Thiel wusste nicht, was sein Gehirn gerade so tat, aber denken war nicht dabei.

“Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar.” Bitte? Thiel war verwirrt. Gestern abend der Kuss, jetzt der Herr Nachbar. Boerne pendelte auch lustig hin und her.

“Äh, Moin.” Thiels Jacke hing noch auf halber Höhe, aber das war vielleicht im Moment auch nicht so entscheidend.

“Soll ich Sie zum Präsidium mitnehmen?“

Jetzt endlich beschloss Thiels Gehirn in den Wettkampf einzusteigen, scheiterte aber bereits an der Einstiegshöhe.

„Was?“

„Zum Polizeipräsidium. Da wo Sie arbeiten. Wissen Sie noch?“ Boerne lehnte sich ihm leicht entgegen und grinste. „Bösewichte schnappen. Spurenlesen. Haben Sie als Kind kein TKKG gelesen?“

„Äh, ja, Moment.“ Thiel versuchte sich jetzt zusammen zu reißen. Wenn Boerne so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen, dann konnte er das schon lange. „Ich hol‘ nur noch eben mein Handy.“ Na ja gut, zugegebenermaßen war sein Handy schon in seiner Jackentasche, aber er ging noch einmal kurz ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu orientieren. Luft holen. Alles gut. Du bist erwachsen, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.

Dann ging er hinter Boerne zur Haustür hinaus und sie fuhren ins Präsidium. Auf der Fahrt redeten sie ein wenig über den Fall und mögliche nächste Schritte. Boerne ärgerte sich, dass er gestern nicht dabei gewesen war und zählte schon die Tage bis Alberich aus dem Urlaub wiederkam – vier, wenn man das Wochenende mitzählte, zwei ohne – damit er auch mal wieder aus dem Keller aufsteigen konnte wie Orpheus aus der Unterwelt.

Als sie kurz vor dem Präsidium hielten, damit Thiel aussteigen konnte, entstand eine minimale unangenehme Pause. Thiels Gedanken waren eigentlich schon beim Fall, aber jetzt rutschten sie doch noch einmal zurück zu Boerne und dem Kuss. Er schaute Boerne ins Gesicht, aber nicht direkt in die Augen sondern mehr so mittig Richtung linker Nasenflügel, das war sicherer, und murmelte ein schnelles _Danke_. Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und strich ein wenig mit dem Daumen auf und ab. Äh, okay.

„Rufen Sie mich an, wenn ich helfen kann, ja? Die Leichen sind ja schon tot und können auch ein paar Stunden ohne mich.“ Boerne nahm seine Hand wieder weg und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob die Wärme darunter irgendwas mit einer chemischen Reaktion von Boernes Handschweiß mit dem Stoff seiner Hose zu tun hatte, oder vielleicht eine Allergie war. Besser nicht dran denken, sondern schon mal schnell aus dem Auto aussteigen, bevor sie jemand zusammen sah.

„Machen Sie mal schön Ihre Arbeit.“ Thiel lehnte sich auf die offene Autotür gestützt noch einmal in den Wagen hinein. „Und sagen Sie Bescheid, falls Sie mit dem Nachfüllen der Papierhandtücher nicht klarkommen.“ Thiel schwang die Autotür zu und drehte sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte gerade auf keinen Fall geflirtet. Das wäre ja auch Unsinn gewesen. Außerdem hatte er nur etwas gesagt, das er in den Jahren zuvor auch schon immer mal gesagt hatte. Also, nicht so konkret das mit den Papierhandtüchern, aber so ähnlich eben. Und da hatte er ja auch nicht geflirtet.

Im Büro herrschte nicht gerade geschäftiges Treiben. Alle saßen mehr oder weniger gemütlich an ihren Schreibtischen und tippten vor sich hin oder führten Telefongespräche. Thiel gähnte ausgiebig und goss sich dann erstmal einen Kaffee ein. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?

Sie mussten Marina vorladen. Das ging nicht anders. Und die Exhumierung sollte am Besten heute noch auf den Weg gebracht werden. Das würde zumindest Boerne freuen. Er rief kurz beim Friedhof an, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass er heute am frühen Nachmittag zu einer Exhumierung mit seinem Team vorbeikommen würde, damit sie schon mal Bagger und Kran organisieren konnten. Dann druckte er sich Marinas Vorladung aus, die Nadeshda gestern nach dem etwas unschönen Gespräch fertig gemacht hatte und ließ die junge Frau von einer Streife abholen.

Während er auf Marina wartete, schrieb er sich noch kurz auf, was jetzt noch alles an Informationen dazu gekommen war und pinnte sie an die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Jap, noch genauso verwirrend wie zuvor. Thiel seufzte.

Eine halbe Stunde später traf Marina ein, begleitet von zwei Streifenpolizisten. Ihr Gesicht war neutral, aber Thiel konnte das Gewitter in ihren Augen aufziehen sehen. Das würde sicher kein einfaches Gespräch werden. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er glaubte, sie hätte ihren Vater getötet. Und er glaubte auch nicht wirklich, dass sie etwas von seinem Weiterleben gewusst hatte, aber er musste ihre Version der damaligen Ereignisse hören und vor allem wollte er mehr Informationen zu den anderen Zirkelmitgliedern sammeln, so dass er sich dort ein besseres Bild machen konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich dort auch der Mörder von Werner Maertens finden ließ, solang der Tod nicht doch selber herbeigeführt worden war. Aber dafür gab es genauso wenig Anzeichen wie für einen Mord und so lange musste er in alle Richtungen ermitteln.

„Hallo.“ Thiel machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Marina nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein würde.

„Herr Thiel.“ Wenigstens blockte sie nicht komplett ab.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie vorladen mussten, aber es gibt da noch einige Fragen, die wir ... die ich beantwortet haben muss und dafür brauche ich ihre Hilfe. Können Sie uns etwas über Bettina Schmal erzählen? Wie haben Sie sie kennen gelernt und was für ein Mensch ist sie?“ Thiel dachte, wenn er erstmal bei der Person anfing, die am Wenigsten mit der ganzen Sache zu tun zu haben schien, wäre der Einstieg vielleicht leichter.

„Bettina hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun.“ Marinas Stimme war entschieden.

„Mit welcher Sache denn?“ Hier war ja schon eine Strickmasche in die er sich einfädeln konnte.

„Von damals.“

„Wie haben Sie und Bettina sich denn kennen gelernt?“

„Sie hat sich mal von meiner Mutter die Karten legen lassen und ist dann ab und zu im Zirkel aufgetaucht und später dann regelmäßig.“ Marina sprach mit Thiels Hemdknöpfen.

„Und wie war sie so?“

„Sie war immer nett zu mir und ich fand, dass sie eigentlich viel zu intelligent war für diesen ganzen Hokus Pokus, den meine Mama da veranstaltete. So mit Kristallkugeln und Aurastärkung und so ein Quatsch.“

Thiel war etwas verwirrt. Marina verdiente ihr Geld doch mit genau diesem Hokus Pokus? Oder? Na egal, wer hatte noch nie einen Job ausgeübt, den er insgeheim bescheuert fand.

„Und Bettina hat sich aber trotzdem auch an den Séancen beteiligt?“ Gefährliches Terrain hier, Thiel.

„Sie war dabei, ja.“ Okay, das war je erstmal schon nicht so schlecht. Marina hatte ihn nicht angeschrien.

„Und was war mit Gerlinde von Haltersleben?“

„Die war auch dabei.“

Und was hat die so für einen Eindruck auf sie gemacht?“

„Die hielt sich für eine ganz schlaue. Sie dachte, wenn sie meinen Vater um den Finger wickelt, dann wird ihr werter Richard eifersüchtig und hört auf anderen Frauen hinterherzulaufen. Das hat ja mal gar nicht hingehauen.“ Marina grinste genugtuend.

„Bettina hat uns erzählt, dass sie sehr ... äh, enthusiastisch war was die Séancen anging.“

„Klar. Hat sich von Richard und von meinem Vater vögeln lassen. Zu mehr war die ganze Sache ja auch nicht gut. Mama war so blöd. Die hat echt geglaubt man könnte dadurch irgendwelche Incubi beschwören, die dann alle Hindernisse im Leben für einen aus dem Weg räumten.“ Die Stimme der jungen Frau war hart.

„Und hat man auch versucht Ihnen Gewalt anzutun?“ Er musste diese Frage stellen. Auch wenn er sich mental schon mal den Tiefschutz umschnallte.

„Gewalt? In den Treffen ist niemandem Gewalt angetan worden. Das haben die alle schön freiwillig gemacht.“ Marina schnaubte durch die Nase. „Und ich hätte denen sowas von die Fresse eingetreten, wenn die was versucht hätten. Haben sie aber nie.“

Aha, da hatte er aber von Bettina was anderes gehört. Wem glauben? Marina hatte einen Grund ihn anzulügen, Bettina wohl eher nicht. Aber man wusste es ja nie so genau.

„Nicht einmal in der letzten Séance vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter?“

„Nein.“ Marinas Augen schossen Giftpfeile in sein Gesicht. Jetzt war Thiel sich sicher, dass Marina log. Er musste nachbohren.

„Da hat uns Frau Schmal aber etwas anderes erzählt.“

„ _Frau Schmal_ ,“ Marina sprach den Namen mit soviel Sarkasmus aus, das Thiel sich schon fragte, ob es überhaupt jemanden in dieser Welt gab, den sie leiden konnte, „war nur scharf auf mich. Die hat sich für den ganzen Séancen-Kram nur interessiert, weil sie gehofft hat, ich würde irgendwann auch endlich mal mitmachen. Hab ich aber nicht. Pech.“

„Vielleicht mochte sie Sie einfach nur.“

„Ja, genau.“ Marinas Stimme war extrem sarkastisch.

Okay, da war irgendwie ein Kratzer in der Platte. Thiel beschloss erstmal den unbekannten Bekannten anzusprechen.

„Der junge Mann, der letztens bei Ihnen war kurz nachdem wir gegangen waren, ist der ein Bekannter von Ihnen oder ein Klient?“

„Der,“ Marina rollte mit den Augen, „glaubt auch, dass ich irgendwie beschützt werden muss, weil meine Vater meinte meine Mutter umbringen zu müssen und sich dann ... na ja, dachte ich zumindest ... ertränkt hat. Muss ich aber nicht, weil ich nämlich keinen der beiden vermisse.“

Jetzt wusste Thiel auch welche Platte da einen Kratzer hatte. Die Abenteuer des Baron Münchhausen.

„Und wie ist der Name dieses Prinz Eisenherz?“

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an.“

„Frau Maertens, dies ist ein polizeiliches Verhör. Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie hier kooperieren. Sonst stehen Sie ganz schnell in dem Verdacht Ihren Vater getötet zu haben.“ Mal ein bisschen die Daumenschrauben anziehen. Man musste da ja nicht immer die absolute Wahrheit sagen.

„Das glauben Sie ja wohl selber nicht.“ Marina kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Na super, jetzt würde er gar nichts mehr aus ihr heraus bekommen. Falsch taktiert. Am Millerntor wäre er jetzt ausgewechselt worden. Er beendete die Befragung kurze Zeit später, weil Marina nur noch einsilbig antwortete und keinerlei weiterführende Informationen mehr rausgab.

Glücklicherweise hatte er ja die Möglichkeit einen Beamten abzustellen, der Marinas Wohnung beobachtete und den jungen Mann abfing, wenn er vorbeikam und dann die Personalien aufnahm, ohne dass sie ihre Zustimmung dazu geben musste.

Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss er Boerne zu erlösen und ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass am Nachmittag die Exhumierung des Leichnams aus dem Grab von Werner Maertens anstand. Der freute sich wie ein Hundewelpe über Mortadella und wollte sofort schon vorbeikommen. Thiel schaffte es gerade noch ihn davon abzuhalten, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass seine Kollegen ihn und Boerne zusammen sahen. Wer wusste, was der hier in Thiels Büro machen und sagen würde und wochenlanges Aufziehen mit zweideutigen Bemerkungen von Seiten seines Teams konnte er jetzt gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.

Er musste aber versprechen sich von Boerne zum Friedhof mitnehmen zu lassen, was ihm nicht ganz so schwer fiel. Und da würde auch keiner krumm gucken, weil sie ja oft zusammen fuhren. Nicht ganz so oft legte Boerne dabei eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, aber das konnte man ja auch einfach ignorieren.

Am Friedhof hatten die Friedhofsarbeiter schon den Bagger und den Kran an das Grab gefahren. Und nachdem Thiel den Beschluss der Staatsanwaltschaft brav vorgezeigt hatte, wurde der Sarg ausgebuddelt. Nach acht Jahren würden in dem Kasten nur noch Knochen liegen, was Thiel wesentlich lieber war als verwesende Fleischreste. Boerne schaute sich das Skelett noch an Ort und Stelle an, um es auf irgendwelche offensichtlichen äußerlichen Einwirkungen oder andere Auffälligkeiten zu untersuchen, bevor der Transport möglicherweise entscheidende Spuren zunichte machte.

„Und?“ Thiel schaute zu Boerne rüber, der immer noch tief über das Gerippe gebeugt stand.

„Hm, ja, tot.“ Boerne richtete sich auf und schmunzelte. Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Witzig.“

„Also, soweit erstmal keine Knochenverletzungen oder andere Einstich- oder Schussabsplitterungen am Skelett zu erkennen.“ Boernes Augen fuhren noch einmal über die Knochen vor ihm. „Aber das war ja damals auch laut Totenschein nicht die Todesursache gewesen. Das heißt, zur Todesursache an sich werde ich wohl nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr viel Neues beitragen können. Zur Identifikation werde ich eine DNA Bestimmung machen müssen. Und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass wir die DNA mit irgendwas vergleichen können, was uns Aufschluss darüber gibt, wer das hier mal war.“

„Meinen Sie ein DNA Vergleich mit Marina wäre sinnvoll?“ Thiel zeigte vage über die Knochenansammlung.

„Auf jeden Fall. Da sollten wir anfangen. Und dann bei den anderen Mitgliedern des Kreises.“ Boerne zog sich die Latexhandschuhe von den Händen und kam auf Thiel zu. Langsam fing es an ihn zu nerven, dass er hierbei jedesmal Schmetterlinge hatte wie in einem schlechten Schlager. Warum beeinflusste die Situation Boerne eigentlich nicht? Der zeigte zwar mehr offene Intimität, aber ansonsten hatte er keinerlei Verhaltensänderungen bei dem anderen feststellen können.

Wie unfair.

Während das Team das Skelett beschriftete und in Kisten verpackte, damit es in die Rechtsmedizin transportierte werden konnte, standen er und Boerne ein wenig abseits und Thiel versuchte kurz den Verlauf des missglückten Verhörs mit Marina nachzuzeichnen.

„ ... und dann hat sie einfach gar nichts mehr gesagt. Ich komm mit ihr einfach nicht zurecht. Keine Ahnung was da hakt.“

„Hm, meinen Sie es würde etwas bringen, wenn ich da nochmal hingehen würde? So zum Kartenlegen oder so und ein wenig außerhalb des Protokolls mit ihr spräche?“ Boerne lehnte sich ihm leicht entgegen und Thiel lehnte sich leicht weg.

„Wenn Sie mir versprechen keinen Unfug zu machen.“ Thiel wusste nicht, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, aber Boerne hatte ja offensichtlich einen besseren Draht zu ihr. Warum sollte man da die Chance nicht nutzen mehr Informationen zu erhalten.

„Ich mache nie Unfug.“ Boerne versuchte beleidigt dreinzuschauen, aber das gelang ihm nicht ganz. Thiel zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und sie sahen sich lange an. Wenn das kein Unfug war, was sie hier gerade machten, was war es dann?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nickte er zustimmend.

„Na gut, versuchen Sie’s. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen alles Wichtige direkt an mich weiterzuleiten.“

„Heute abend um sechs bei mir?“

Thiel schaute sich kurz um, ob jemand von den anderen gerade mithörte, aber die waren alle beschäftigt.

„Mh.“ Er nickte noch einmal fast unmerklich. Oh Scheiße, heute abend bei Boerne. Thiel wusste nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee war.

***

Um fünf war Thiel schon sowas von unkonzentriert, dass er beschloss für heute Schluss zu machen. Morgen standen die Befragungen der anderen Zirkelmitglieder an und er hatte schon mal versucht sich ein paar Fragen zusammen zu stellen, aber irgendwie waren seine Gedanken immer wieder abgeschweift. Kein Wunder, wenn Hände auf Oberschenkeln gelegen hatten und sein Mundwinkel nach dem Kuss gestern immer noch glühte wie Sonnenbrand nach einem perfekten Tag am Meer.

Er rief seinen Vater an, damit der ihn vom Präsidium abholte, weil Boerne ihn ja morgens hingebracht hatte, jetzt aber wahrscheinlich noch bei Marina war, oder vielleicht auch schon auf dem Weg nach Hause.

„Alles klar bei dir?“ Herbert Thiel lehnte sich nach vorne, um das Taxameter einzuschalten. Das der ihn auch nicht ein Mal kostenlos fahren konnte. Na ja, so tat er wenigstens noch was Gutes für seinen Vater, auch wenn er das nie zu schätzen wusste.

„Joah. Der Fall nervt.“

„Und sonst?“

„Joah.“ Mann, Vaddern, keine Fragen nach dem Privatleben bitte.

„Haste bei Boerne landen können?“

„Lass es einfach, ja? Es ist echt nicht mehr witzig.“ Das war auf jeden Fall ein Thema, zu dem er lieber gar nichts sagen wollte. Vor allem nicht, weil sein Vater viel zu nah an der Wahrheit entlang fuhr, genau wie am Bordstein.

„Hab ich auch nicht witzig gemeint.“ Es entstand eine längere Pause, während Herbert das Taxi durch den dichter werdenden Feierabendverkehr steuerte und versuchte nicht einen der tausend Radfahrer, die hier im Zentrum von Münster wie Büffelherden über die Prärie galoppierten, umzumähen.

Thiel starrte einen Moment auf seine Finger und dann beschloss er mal etwas mutig zu sein.

„Würde dich also gar nicht stören, wenn ich plötzlich mit irgendnem Kerl ankäme?“ Er versuchte es herausfordernd klingen zu lassen.

„Doch.“ Herbert blinkte nach rechts und bog ab. Thiel schaute verdutzt. Häh?

„Irgendein Kerl würde mich schon stören. Aber ich denke du weißt schon was ich meine.“

Nee, wusste er irgendwie gerade nicht.

„Mensch Junge, wenn ich dich immer so reden höre. Boerne hier, Boerne da. Seit Jahren. Warum machst du da nicht mal was?“

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig?“ Jetzt war er total verwirrt. Sein Vater konnte den Professor doch gar nicht leiden. Arroganter Schnösel war das Wort was er meistens benutzte, wenn er über den Rechtsmediziner sprach. Aufgeblasener Angeber kam auch oft mal dazu. Und andere Worte mit „A“ am Anfang.

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass du willst, dass ich was mit Boerne anfange?“

„Wollen tu ich das nicht zwingend, aber ich denke, dass du das willst und irgendwie finde ich, dass es nicht gesund ist, wenn man so lange allein ist.“

„Lass mich mal hier raus, ich geh den Rest zu Fuß.“ Thiel hatte jetzt wirklich genug von der Unterhaltung.

„Ich kann jetzt hier nicht anhalten.“ Vaddern zeigte auf den Verkehr.

„Lass mich SOFORT hier raus.“ Thiels Stimme wurde lauter und er öffnete schon mal die Beifahrertür, während das Auto noch fuhr. Herbert bremste scharf und schaltete den Warnblinker ein. Thiel stieg aus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war ja wohl echt das Letzte.

Er machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause, während sein Vater sich wieder in den laufenden Verkehr einfädelte. Er war jetzt richtig sauer. Niemand hatte das Recht, sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Vor allem nicht in sein kränkelndes Liebesleben, das momentan gerade ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde. Wie ein Martini.

Als er zu Hause ankam war es schon halb sechs und er kämpfte mit sich, ob er noch ein frisches Hemd anziehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Bloß Boerne nicht ermuntern. Und bloß sich selber keine Hoffnungen machen. Hoffnungen. Machte er sich die? Was wäre denn, wenn Boerne ihn heute wieder küssen würde? Wollte er das? Und würde er zurück küssen? Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sagte ihm, dass er das vermutlich sehr wollte. Sehr sehr. Scheißkram. Er hatte doch gar keinen Plan, wie man mit einem Mann intim wurde. Küssen mochte ja noch gehen, das war vermutlich gleich, aber sonst? Wo fasste man an? Und wo nicht? Vielleicht sollte er noch ein Bier vorher trinken, zur Stärkung. Nein, besser nicht. Sonst roch er gleich schon nach Alkohol. Musste ja nicht sein.

Um sechs klingelte er bei Boerne und der öffnete ihm auch fast sofort.

„Ah, Herr Thiel, kommen Sie rein.“ Thiel überlegte, ob diese übertriebene Förmlichkeit irgendeine besondere Funktion erfüllte.

Die Küche war unbenutzt, das hieß es würde nichts zu essen geben. Hm, irgendwie doof, weil er jetzt doch echt Hunger hatte. Vor allem nach dem langen Spaziergang nach Hause. Er musste wieder an den Streit mit seinem Vater denken. Der wollte doch echt, dass er sich an Boerne ranmachte. Unglaublich.

Einen Moment stand er etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Sollten sie einfach am Tisch den Nachmittag besprechen oder im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch?

„Ich dachte, wir bestellen was Leckeres zu Essen und setzen uns gemütlich aufs Sofa.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an.

Okay, das ging natürlich auch. Nicht dass er geglaubt hatte, dass Boerne so etwas wie „Essen bestellen“ machte, aber wahrscheinlich gab es da auch edle Restaurants, die ihren Hummer zu den werten Kunden nach Hause lieferten oder so.

„Klar.“

„Wollen Sie lieber Pizza oder vielleicht chinesisch?“ Boerne fuhr sein Laptop hoch, damit sie gemeinsam im Internet nach dem nächsten Lieferservice schauen konnten. Chinesisch klang eigentlich nicht schlecht.

„Gut. Also, wir hätten hier den Ming Palast, der liefert schnell und zuverlässig. Oder möchten Sie lieber Fu Manchu. Klingt meiner Meinung nach ja eher nach schlechtem Karatefilm als nach gutem Restaurant.“

Thiel stützte sich auf der Stuhllehne hinter Boernes Rücken ab und beugte sich ein wenig über dessen Schulter, um die Auswahl der Speisen besser lesen zu können und Boernes Atem stockte. Und erst in dem Moment begriff Thiel, dass er nicht allein betroffen war von der Veränderung in ihrem Umgang. Boerne überspielte es nur besser.

Seine Augen nahmen die Worte auf dem Bildschirm jetzt gar nicht mehr wahr. Boernes Gesicht war leicht zu ihm geneigt und er konnte den Atem auf seiner Wange spüren. Unendlich langsam fühlte es sich an, als er sein Gesicht zu Boernes drehte. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, versuchten in den Augen des anderen zu lesen, wie das Drehbuch auf der nächsten Seite wohl weiterging.

Obwohl Thiels Atem mittlerweile flach und unregelmäßig kam und sein Gehirn nicht mehr aktiv am Geschehen teilnahm, wusste er instinktiv, dass er sich einfach nur nach vorne lehnen musste. Seine Lippen berührten Boernes ganz sanft und er küsste die weiche Haut vorsichtig. Und Boerne küsste zurück. Kleine behutsame Küsse, warm und unsicher, wie die ersten Schritte eines neugeborenen Fohlens.

Thiels Hand legte sich in Boernes Nacken und seine Finger fuhren in die feinen Haare am Haaransatz. Es war gut, dass Boerne saß, dachte Thiel noch völlig unsinnigerweise. Dadurch war er größer. Die Lippen unter seinen öffneten sich und vollständig automatisiert fuhr seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Küssen war ja wie radfahren, das verlernte man nie. Hände griffen nach seiner Hüfte und Thiel wünschte sich er hätte doch noch schnell ein weniger verschwitztes T-Shirt angezogen.

Dann stand Boerne auf und plötzlich musste Thiel nach oben küssen. Seltsam. Aber eigentlich auch nicht so schlecht. Eigentlich war gar nichts an diesem Kuss so schlecht. Nicht die warme Zunge an seiner, nicht das leichte Kribbeln der Barthaare, die aber überraschend weich waren in der Länge, nicht die Hände, die über seinen Rücken und in seine Haare fuhren.

Sie standen dicht aneinander gedrängt in der riesigen Küche, als ob der Rest des Fußbodens Feuer war. Thiel fühlte vorsichtig an Boernes Brustkorb entlang nach unten bis zur Hüfte. Schmal war der andere. Nicht so wie er selber. Sein Bauch wirkte wie eine Art Airbag zwischen ihnen und er wünschte sich, er könnte die Luft rauslassen, damit er näher an Boerne herankam.

Jetzt unterbrach der andere den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchten in diesem Chaos die Orientierung wieder zu finden.

„Frank, ich ...“ Was genau Boerne da hatte sagen wollen, erfuhr er aber nicht, denn der Satz schien an diesem Punkt beendet zu sein.

„Scheiße, Boerne, Scheiße.“ Das war fast noch weniger eloquent.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder zum Kuss und diesmal sprang das Fohlen schon ziemlich forsch auf der Weide herum. Thiel versuchte alle Teile von Boernes Körper zu erreichen, die er greifen konnte und krallte sich schließlich hinten in seinem Hemd fest. Was den Professor dazu veranlasste blindlings vorne ein paar Knöpfe zu öffnen, damit er nicht erwürgt wurde.

Thiel beschloss, dass man dann auch gleich alle Knöpfe aufmachen konnte und seine Finger suchten nach der Knopfleiste ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Boernes Hände schoben sich jetzt unter Thiels T-Shirt auf die warme Haut und Thiel spürte, wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fuhr und er spürte das Blut in sein Glied schießen. Boernes Küsse und Berührungen hatten ihn schon fast bis zum Äußersten erregt.

„Nich‘.“ Er stieß Boerne weg. Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang geschockt an.

„Das ...“ Thiel wusste nicht genau was, „Ich kann das nicht.“ Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der Tür und auch aus der Haustür. Einfach nur weg. So ein totaler Mist. Das ging doch nicht. Er war von ein paar Küssen und ein wenig streicheln schon fast vollständig hart geworden. Das war doch nicht normal.

Und jetzt hatte er in seiner Panik auch noch Boerne einfach so abgewürgt und stehen lassen. Na toll. Der war jetzt bestimmt auch richtig sauer. Oder verwirrt. Oder beides. Immer weiter und weiter ging er in den Abend, bis der Hunger ihm befahl an einer Imbissbude schnell eine Portion Pommes zu essen. Dabei könnte er jetzt total schön mit Boerne zusammen auf dem Sofa chinesisch essen. Mist, und die Ergebnisse von dem Gespräch mit Marina würde er jetzt auch nicht mehr erfahren. Das hatte er ja richtig erwachsen gehandhabt.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel ringt mal wieder mit seinen Gefühlen. Griechisch-römisch. Hoffentlich in einem von diesen schicken Einteilern :) Und der Fall ist bockig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, wenn es einen Preis dafür gäbe zehn Seiten nur zu schwafeln, dann würde ich gewinnen. Aber es geht auch ein ganz klein wenig voran. Bei Thiel im Kopf und beim Fall :)

Kapitel 6

Der Weg zurück nach Hause war noch viel schwerer, als der Weg durch die Straßen zuvor. Was, wenn er Boerne jetzt über den Weg lief? Was war mit morgen? Da würde er ihn sicher sehen. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht danach zu erklären, warum er eben in Panik ausgebrochen war.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Kuss ihn so ... aufwühlen könnte. Noch dazu ein Kuss mit einem Mann. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater doch Recht. Es war halt nicht einfach irgendein Mann. Und der Verdacht, dass seine Gefühle für Boerne vielleicht doch gar nicht mehr so frisch waren, verstärkte sich wieder. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, hatten gute und schlechte Seiten aneinander kennen gelernt und waren trotzdem immer noch gemeinsam durchs Leben unterwegs und wenn das keine Art von Beziehung war, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Bloß das körperliche hatte bislang nie eine Rolle gespielt. Zumindest nicht bei ihm. Jetzt wo er so auf den Kuss zurückblickte, glaubte er erkennen zu können, dass Boernes Hunger fast noch größer gewesen war als seiner. Und er war schon fast so erregt gewesen, dass er sich an dem anderen gerieben hätte um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Und Boerne. Der hatte ihn an sich gedrückt, als ginge es ums Ertrinken. Und er hatte ihn weggestoßen. Oh Mann, er war auch so ein Idiot.

Thiel schloss die Haustür so leise wie möglich auf, steckte dann auch von Innen den Schlüssel wieder ein und drehte das Schloss auf, während er die Tür vorsichtig zudrückte. Das gleiche machte er auch bei seiner Wohnungstür. Boerne ließ sich nicht blicken und es war auch schon alles dunkel auf der anderen Seite. Glück gehabt. Oder auch nicht. Je nachdem.

Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Boerne aus seiner Wohnung gestürmt wäre und ihn zur Rede gestellt hätte. Dann hätten sie sich wenigstens ein wenig anschreien können und dann hätte sich die Sache bestimmt geklärt.

So würde er am nächsten Morgen erst auf der Arbeit auf Boerne treffen und das wäre dann noch unangenehmer. Thiel beschloss, dass Schlafen auf jeden Fall die Probleme und Fragen erstmal wegschob und ging ins Bett. Ohne Boerne. Mit dem er jetzt im Bett sein könnte, wenn er sich nicht so urdämlich angestellt hätte. Verdammt.

Lange lag er noch wach und dachte über den Abend nach. Er hatte es doch gewollt. Es sich gewünscht. Den Kuss, eine Umarmung. Streichelnde Hände. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Und als es dann fast zu mehr gekommen wäre, das war er einfach durchgedreht und weggelaufen. Manchmal verstand er sich selber nicht.

Der nächste Morgen war einer der schwersten in den letzten Jahren für Thiel. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass Boerne bei ihm klingelte und entweder eine Erklärung für gestern abend verlangte oder einfach komplett so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und er fürchtete sich davor, dass Boerne nicht bei ihm klingelte und ihn auch auf der Arbeit vermied und möglicherweise nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprach.

Die Fahrt zum Präsidium auf seinem Fahrrad schien dreimal so lange zu dauern wie normal und dauerte doch noch längst nicht lang genug. Thiel versuchte sich noch einmal vernünftig zu ermahnen, dass Privates nicht auf die Arbeit gehörte und er über sein vertracktes Liebesleben heute abend würde nachdenken können und dass es jetzt erstmal nur um den Fall ging.

Als er oben im Büro ankam, war Nadeshda schon da. Die stand aber auch echt immer höllisch früh auf. Wie machte die das nur? Er brauchte morgens immer erstmal eine halbe Stunde um überhaupt seinen Kopf von seinen Füßen unterscheiden zu können.

„Moin, Chef. Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten. Gestern abend konnte ein Beamter noch den Bekannten von Marina nach einem Besuch bei ihr abfangen und seine Personalien aufnehmen.“

„Na, dann mal her damit.“

Nadeshda reichte ihm die Unterlagen.

„Benjamin Gerber“, sagte Nadeshda mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Gerber?“ Thiels Gehirn klickte zur Verbindung, ohne dass er noch zehn Cent nachschmeißen musste. „Wie die Försterin im Davert?“

„Genau. Seine Schwester.“

„Ach.“ Natürlich erinnerte Thiel sich noch an die junge, etwas ernste Försterin, die ihnen den Fundort der Leiche gezeigt hatte. „Na klar. Mensch Nadeshda, das könnte doch was sein, oder nicht?“ Vielleicht hatten sie hier ihre erste richtig gute Spur.

„Möglich.“ Nadeshda grinste breit. Es war wie beim Abziehen eines Pflasters, hatte man erstmal eine Ecke von der Haut losgerungen, dann ging es meistens mit dem Rest ziemlich schnell.

Jetzt mussten sie zügig handeln. Thiel warf seine Jacke über und sie fuhren zu der Adresse, die auf der Akte vermerkt war. Benjamin Gerber war nicht zu Hause und sie fuhren direkt weiter zur Universität, wo er arbeitete.

„Herr Gerber?“ Thiel zwängte sich in das winzige Büro, welches offensichtlich von mehreren studentischen Mitarbeitern genutzt wurde, wenn man sich so die unterschiedlichen Bücher, die teilsweise kreuz und quer in den Regalen lagen und teils in Stapeln vom Boden aufragten, ansah.

„Ja?“

„Thiel, Kripo Münster.“ Er zog seinen Ausweis. „Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen zu Marina Maertens stellen.“

Benjamin Gerber schaute sie überrascht an und Thiel glaubte ein kurzes Flackern in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. So wie Eidechsen mit ihrer durchsichtigen Augenhaut blinzelten. Ansonsten hatte der junge Herr Gerber keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Reptil. Er wirkte offen, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Trotzdem stotterte er sich durch seine Antworten auf Thiels Fragen und es beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Benjamin Gerber log. Und das auch noch schlecht. Also mehr Druck ausüben.

„Herr Gerber, kann es sein, dass Sie gewusst haben, dass der Vater von Marina keineswegs damals in der Aa ertrunken ist?“

„Ich ... nein, also nein. Das ... auf keinen Fall.“

Thiel lehnte sich stumm mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch und dem jungen Mann entgegen. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Position ziemlich einschüchternd wirken konnte.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“ Benjamins Augen flackerten wieder und Thiel nickte zustimmend. Eingeknickt. Sehr gut. Na ja, und irgendwie auch sehr schlecht, denn das hieß wohl mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der junge Mann nicht der Täter war. Trotzdem würde er ihn aufs Präsidium bitten und ein richtiges Verhör durchführen. DNA-Analyse und Fingerabdrücke inklusive. Auch wenn sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass den jungen Mann keine Schuld am Tod von Werner Maertens traf, so konnte es ja nicht schaden, das nochmal zu überprüfen um sicher zu gehen. Es hatten schon andere Täter sehr überzeugend gelogen. Und so zu tun, als wäre man besonders kooperativ und leicht zu beeinflussen - um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken - war ja auch eine beliebte Taktik.

„Herr Gerber, ich muss Sie bitten mit uns aufs Präsidium zu kommen und eine Aussage zu machen.“ Thiel drückte sich wieder vom Schreibtisch weg und nickte Nadeshda zu.

Dann fuhren sie alle gemeinsam zurück zum Büro und Thiel setzte sich mit Benjamin Gerber zusammen in den Verhörraum. Nadeshda half ihm eben noch schnell das Aufnahmegerät zu starten und nahm Fingerabdrücke und eine schnelle Speichelprobe, um die dann zu Boerne ins Institut zu schicken. Thiel versuchte alle Gedanken an Boerne voerst aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher.

„Nennen Sie bitte einmal ihren Namen, ihr Alter und ihren Berufsstand.“ Thiel zeigte auf das Mikrofon zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Äh, Benjamin Gerber, 29, studentischer Mitarbeiter im Fachbereich Philosophie bei Prof. Dr. Leinkauf. Aber eigentlich mach ich gerade meinen Masterabschluss, also Student, gewissermaßen.“

 _Den Professor Leinkauf kennt Boerne doch bestimmt_ , dachte Thiel, _da konnte er ja nachher mal_... nein, konnte er gar nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal ob Boerne überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach.

Abschütteln.

Okay, aber er würde sich zumindest bei dem Lehrenden selbst erkundigen können, was der Herr Gerber denn so für ein Mensch war. Thiel machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.

„So, Herr Gerber, dann erzählen Sie uns mal woher Sie wussten, dass Werner Maertens noch unter den Lebenden weilte und wie Sie davon erfahren haben.“

„Also ... tja, also, das war Marina.“ Der Student schaute hoch und Thiel blickte ihn völlig verdutzt an.

„Marina hat davon gewusst, dass ihr Vater noch am Leben war?“

„Ja. Nein, also, nicht direkt.“ Benjamin seufzte. „Wissen Sie Herr Thiel, Marina ist hervorragend darin für andere Menschen Karten zu legen, deren Schicksal zu deuten, sich in andere Menschen hinein zu versetzen und ihnen ihre innersten Sehnsüchte und Wünsche zu offenbaren. Das wirkt auf viele wie ... na ja, fast wie Zauberei.“ Benjamin lachte kurz und trocken auf. „Aber worin sie unfassbar schlecht ist, ist sich selber zu verstehen. Sie kann ihr eigenes Verhalten und ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht einmal annähernd erfassen. Zudem sieht sie sich selber völlig verzerrt, wie in einem verbogenen Spiegel.“ Benjamins Hände kneteten einander wie Brotteig.

„Und sie hat immer wieder diese Visionen gehabt. Na ja, ich sage jetzt Visionen, das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Sie hat immer wieder davon gesprochen, dass sie von ihrem Vater geträumt hat und er so ... echt wirkte in ihren Träumen. Als ob er ihr etwas sagen wollte. ‚Du Hexe ...‘ oder ‚Die Hexe ...‘ oder sowas ähnliches. Dann hat er nach ihr gegriffen und wollte sie festhalten, aber da ist sie jedesmal aufgewacht.“ Der junge Student schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Thiel versuchte darin zu lesen, was Wahrheit und was Lüge war. ‚Du Hexe‘, das klang ja sehr vertraut. Im Tagebuch hatte Werner Maertens seine Peinigerin auch als Hexe aus der Hölle beschimpft. Aber hatte Marina ihren eigenen Vater jahrelang gefangen gehalten und schließlich getötet? Thiel konnte das kaum glauben. Er versuchte sich wieder auf den Mann vor ihm zu konzentrieren, der immer weiter redete.

„ ... und den Traum hat sie bestimmt über die Jahre ein Dutzend Mal so oder so ähnlich geträumt. Ich glaube sie hat gespürt, dass Ihr Vater nicht tot war, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben. Gibt es da nicht auch Studien zu? Viele Mensch können es ja fühlen, wenn ein Mensch der einem nahe steht stirbt. Das geht doch bestimmt auch anders herum. Ich glaube sie hat es gewusst, es aber nicht wissen wollen.“

„Herr Gerber“, Thiel seufzte. Mann, der war ja wirklich ein wenig verblendet. „Aber das beweist doch rein gar nichts. Weder dass Marina gewusst hat, dass ihr Vater noch am Leben ist, noch erklärt es warum Sie davon gewusst haben wollen.“

Das weitere Gespräch war extrem unergiebig, weil Benjamin Gerber darauf bestand, dass Marinas Träume und hypnotische Trancezustände praktisch die dpa waren und man daran ebenso wenig rütteln konnte wie an der Freiheitsstatue. Na ja, oder nur mit einem sehr großen Kran. Vielleicht brauchte er einen größeren Kran, dachte Thiel.

Er konnte aber auch keinen Grund finden den jungen Mann über Nacht in U-Haft zu stecken und schickte ihn einfach wieder nach Hause. Scheißtag.

Es half nichts. Er würde mit Boerne reden müssen und ihn fragen, was sein Besuch bei Marina ergeben hatte. Oder ... oder er könnte Nadeshda schicken und sich dann von ihr alles erzählen lassen. Perfekt. Nadeshda schaute ihn zwar etwas verwirrt an, als er ihr auftrug sich von Boerne einen Bericht über das informelle Treffen mit Marina geben zu lassen, fügte sich dann aber als er ihr glaubhaft erklärte, dass er nochmal los musste, um Richard Koch zu befragen.

Klippen hervorragend umschifft.

Als er dann auf dem Fahrrad saß, dachte er nochmal über die Situation zwischen ihm und Boerne nach. Fallanalyse. Er musste grinsen, obwohl ihm innerlich eigentlich eher etwas übel war. Also, er hatte sich irgendwie in Boerne verliebt. Soweit musste man das einfach mal klar sagen. Und Boerne? Der schien ja ähnlich zu fühlen. Aber wer wusste das schon immer so ganz genau. Also gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, warum sie nicht gemeinsam zu einem befriedigenden ... äh, schlüssigen Ergebnis kommen sollten. Die einzige Hürde war, dass Thiel gestern abend mal eben schnell die Brücke runtergebrannt hatte auf der sie sich getroffen hatten.

Folge? Möglicherweise war Boerne jetzt tierisch sauer. Aber das konnte man sicher wieder geradebiegen. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen sauer auf den anderen war und sie hatten es immer irgendwie wieder hingebogen. Zweite Folge? Boerne war verletzt und zog sich zurück. Dann würde er alles geben müssen, um den anderen wieder aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken. Und Boernes Schneckenhaus konnte sich ja fast mit seinem eigenen messen. Aus mehrfach gefaltetem Stahl mit meterlangen Dornen dran. Dritte Folge? Boerne ließ sich von seiner Spontanpanik überhaupt nicht schrecken und ... Bei dem Gedanken spürte Thiel wieder das Kribbeln über seinen ganzen Körper laufen wie eine Armee Tausendfüßler.

Er wollte ja. So war es nicht. Sein Körper wollte sehr. Aber irgendwie hatte sich sein Kopf noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass Boernes Fahrgestell halt nun mal die gleiche Ausstattung hatte wie seins. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und das Fahrrad fuhr einen kleinen Schlenker. Schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Straße und auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Er musste Richard Koch dazu bringen ihm über die Vorgänge im Zirkel von damals zu erzählen. Je mehr verschiedene Versionen er hörte, desto eher würde er in der Lage sein aus dem Durchschnitt aller Märchen an eine Art Wahrheit heran zu kommen.

Thiel schwang sich von seinem Rad und stellte es unabgeschlossen bei Koch direkt vor die Tür. Das alberne Windspiel klingelte leise über seinem Kopf als er darauf wartete, dass Koch ihm öffnete. Diesmal dauerte es wesentlich länger bis der Personal Trainer an die Tür kam und als der andere Thiel sah, verdunkelte sich sein Blick und er trat vor die Tür und zog sie ein wenig hinter sich ran.

„Was wollen Sie denn wieder hier. Ich hab doch alles gesagt, was ich weiß.“ Koch rieb sich ein wenig über die Stirn und Thiel sah, dass der andere einen feinen Schweißfilm auf dem Gesicht hatte. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu bestätigen, dass die Kleidung auch weniger nach lauschigem Tag auf dem Sofa, als mehr nach anstrengender Sporteinheit aussah. Egal, das hier war jetzt wichtiger als Pilates oder was auch immer man als Personal Trainer so mit seinen Kunden machte.

„Herr Koch, ich muss Sie leider noch einmal ausführlicher zu den Vorkommnissen in den Tagen kurz vor dem Tod von Frau Maertens befragen. Da sie mir beim letzten Mal ja wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt haben.“ Thiel blickte den anderen durchdringend an.

Koch dachte vielleicht, dass er Thiel nicht ernst zu nehmen brauchte, weil der andere einen Kopf kleiner war, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Thiel wusste um den Ausweis in seiner Jackentasche und den eisernen Willen in seinem Kopf. Er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Na ja, außer von seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Thiel wischte den Gedanken weg. Nicht jetzt.

Er hielt Kochs Blick und sah dann, dass die Schultern des anderen ein wenig nach unten gingen. Gewonnen. Koch öffnete die Tür und ließ Thiel herein. Im Wohnzimmer lagen noch zwei Yogamatten oder sowas auf dem Boden und Musik lief mit rhythmischen Beats. Koch stellte die Anlage ab. Von der zweiten Person war nichts zu sehen und die Gartentür stand offen. Hm, jemand der nicht gesehen werden wollte. Verdächtig.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie bei der Arbeit störe.“ Thiel war nicht wirklich traurig drum, aber die Phrase war ein ebenso guter Einstieg in ihr Gespräch wie jede andere auch. Und oft half es ihm ja durchaus, wenn er ein wenig einfach und dümmlich rüberkam. Dann nahm man ihn nicht ernst und er hatte schon mal den Fuß in der Tür.

„Haben Sie nicht.“ Richard Koch’s Stimme war fest. „Ich habe nur ein wenig trainiert. Bei offenem Fenster. Sauerstoffzufuhr wissen Sie.“

Thiel schaute Koch an und dann auf die zweite Matte, die unten am Boden ausgebreitet lag. Als er wieder hochblickte, war Kochs Blick herausfordernd.

„Ich erwarte nachher noch einen Kunden.“

„Aha.“ Thiel glaubt ihm kein Wort, aber das war jetzt egal. Wer auch immer hier mit ihm im Wohnzimmer gewesen war, war weg und er musste sich auf die Befragung konzentrieren.

„Herr Koch, ich würde Sie gerne kurz fragen, was damals in der letzten Seance vor dem Tod von Frau Maertens passiert ist.“

Richard Koch holte einmal tief Luft.

„Muss ich Ihnen dazu Auskunft geben? Das ist doch wohl Privatangelegenheit.“

„Nicht, wenn wir in einem Mordfall ermiteln, Herr Koch. Ich kann Sie auch aufs Präsidium bestellen lassen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist.“ Thiel zwang seine Augen hart zu bleiben.

„Was soll ich da jetzt sagen? Werner wurde einfach immer unberechenbarer.“ Richard Koch griff nach einer Wasserflasche, die am Boden stand. „Am Anfang, ja, da haben wir halt Elli zuliebe diesen Zirkel gegründet. Ich war damals ja mit Geri zusammen und die wollte dann auch dabei sein.“ Richard Koch lachte kurz auf. „Die wollte nur kontrollieren, dass ich ihr nicht aus dem Würgegriff entkommen kann. Das ist ihr Leben. Kontrolle. Die kann nicht ohne. Alles muss genau nach ihren Vorstellungen laufen.“

Thiel schaute sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um und ließ sich dann etwas unbequem auf die Sofakante nieder. Das klang ja nach einer längeren Angelegenheit.

„Ja, Werner und ich haben das Ganze nur wegen dem Sex gemacht.“ Koch trank aus seiner Wasserflasche. _Wegen des Sexes_ hörte Thiel Boerne in seinem Kopf sagen und musste sich zwingen nicht zu grinsen. „Aber mein Gott, es gibt doch auch Swingerclubs, ist ja nicht verboten. Und wir haben niemanden gezwungen zu irgendwas.“

„Da hab‘ ich aber was anderes gehört.“ Thiel schaute von seinem Notizblock auf.

„Ich sag ja, Werner wurde zum Ende hin immer unberechenbarer. Der war immer voll auf Droge. Koks, LSD, Hasch, alles. Der wusste doch gar nicht mehr, was er da machte. Und dann hat er Marina zwingen wollen mitzumachen und dann ist die ganze Sache irgendwie eskaliert. Aber am Ende ist ja nichts passiert. Marina ist abgehauen und wir sind alle nach Hause. Kann ich doch nicht ahnen, dass Werner Elisabeth dann vergiftet.“

„Aha. Davon hab ich aber nichts gesagt, dass er sie vergiftet hat.“ Thiels Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt bis zum Äußersten gespannt.

„Stand doch in der Zeitung.“

„Hm.“ Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Mist. „Und wie war das damals mit Marina? Was für eine Funktion hatte sie im Zirkel?“

„Ha. Elisabeth hat immer geglaubt, dass Marina tatsächliche magische Fähigkeiten hat, wissen Sie? Nur weil die ab und zu mal was geträumt hat, was dann in ähnlicher Art und Weise auch eingetreten ist.“

„Und dann wollte Herr Maertens, dass Marina in den Séancen auch teilnahm. Was ist dann genau passiert.“

„Pff, Marina hat ihm den Finger gezeigt und dann hat Elli angefangen rumzukreischen und auf Werner einzuschlagen. Keine Ahnung. Die ist völlig abgedreht. Marina ist dann gegangen. Ich glaube Bettina hat sie mitgenommen, weiß ich aber nicht mehr genau. Und wir sind dann auch los. Geri und ich. Und was weiter war, hab ich erst dann aus der Zeitung erfahren.“ Koch zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hatten also in den drei Tagen zwischen der Séance und dem Tod von Elisabeth Maertens keinen kontakt mit den beiden“, bohrte Thiel nochmal nach.

„Nein.“ Die Augen des braungebrannten durchtrainierten grauhaarigen Mannes lagen fest auf Thiels. Etwas zu fest, wenn Thiel sich das so genau betrachtete und er vermutete, dass der andere zwingend den Eindruck vermitteln wollte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Haben Sie jemals ein Verhältnis mit Marina Maertens gehabt?“ Vielleicht musste er die Sache andersrum angehen.

„Nein.“

Mann, der war aber auch ne harte Nuss.

„Na gut“, Thiel erhob sich wieder von der Sofakante und versuchte dabei nicht so zu wirken, als würde ihm der leicht ziehende Schmerz in seinem Rücken was ausmachen. Koch grinste innerlich bestimmt eh schon über seine etwas untrainierte Figur. Da wollte er ihm nicht noch mehr Pulver in die Flinte schütten.

„Wenn Ihnen noch was einfällt, dann können Sie mich ja auf dem Präsidium anrufen.“ Und damit steckte er seinen Notizblock wieder in die Jackentasche. Im Flur vor der Haustür drehte er sich noch kurz um und wollte sich gerade verabschieden, da fiel sein Blick auf die Garderobe. Am vorderen Haken hing eine Strickjacke. Thiel schaute schnell wieder weg, damit Koch nicht merkte, dass es ihm aufgefallen war. Die Strickjacke kam ihm doch verdammt bekannt vor. Genau so eine hatte Gerlinde von Haltersleben bei ihrem kurzen Gespräch in der Schule angehabt.

Er verabschiedete sich von Richard Koch und setzte sich auf sein Fahrrad. Also, die Strickjacke war hundert Prozent eine Frauenstrickjacke gewesen. Das war sicher. Solche Wickeljacken trugen Männer nicht. Und die Farbe war auch nicht besonders männlich. Das hieß natürlich noch lange nicht, dass es auch die Jacke von Frau von Haltersleben gewesen war, denn solche Kleidungsstücke wurden ja zu hunderten in den Läden verkauft. Auf der anderen Seite, weshalb sollte eine ganz normale Kundin durch die Gartentür flüchten, wenn es klingelte, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wer vor der Tür stand. Das war doch extrem verdächtig.

Als Thiel wieder am Präsidium ankam, sah er schon von weitem Boernes Sportwagen auf dem Parkplatz stehen. Der würde doch wohl nicht jetzt in seinem Büro auf ihn warten? Das wäre ja wohl das Hinterletzte - so vor allen Leuten. Warum rief der ihn nicht einfach an und sie klärten das privat? Thiel war schon wieder nah an der Grenze zum Vulkanausbruch, als er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock rauflief.

Aber als er oben ankam - und sich gerade nochmal etwas Mut zugesprochen hatte - da war von Boerne nirgendwo etwas zu sehen und jetzt war er noch verwirrter. War das gar nicht Boernes Wagen gewesen? Er hatte das Kennzeichen auf die Entfernung nicht sehen können. Oder hatte er die Karre hier nur abgestellt und war dann woanders hin gegangen? Aber wohin denn?

Na, egal, war ja besser so. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich eine schnelle Liste von all den Sachen, die er in den nächsten Tagen würde erledigen müssen. Er würde für 15.00 Uhr ein Teamtreffen vereinbaren und sie würden alles nochmal gemeinsam durchsprechen.

oooOOOooo

Langsam trudelten die ersten Mitarbeiter im Konferenzraum ein und Thiel suchte schon mal seine Liste raus. Gleich würde er die Aufgaben verteilen können und dann kamen sie vielleicht endlich mal voran hier.

Nadeshda nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Chef, ich muss da noch dringend was mit Ihnen besprechen.“

„Können wir das nachher machen? Jetzt müssen wir erstmal die weiteren Aufgaben hier einteilen.“

„Es geht um ...“ Um was es ging erfuhr er nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment rauschte die Staatsanwältin durch die Tür und warf Thiel einen bösen Blick zu.

„Herr Thiel, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mit dem Fall vorangekommen sind. Mir sitzt die Presse schon im Nacken. Wir müssen heute noch ein Statement abgeben.“

„Frau Staatsanwältin“, Thiel blies die Luft genervt aus dem Mund. „Wie soll ich Ihnen Ergebnisse herzaubern, wenn es noch keine gibt? Deshalb sind wir ja hier, um die Aufgaben zu verteilen.“

„Herr Thiel“, Frau Klemm kam auf seinen Tisch am oberen Ende des Raumes zu. „Irgendwas werden Sie doch haben, das ich der Presse mitteilen kann.“ Sie sah ihn fast flehentlich an und er spürte, wie er weich wurde. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Staatsanwältin auch von allen Seiten Druck bekam. Heute morgen hatte die Lokalzeitung schon mit „Magie macht müde Mörder munter“ getitelt. Und die ganze Geschichte um Elisabeth und Werner Maertens und diesen Esoterik Krams wieder aufgerollt.

Thiel riss sich zusammen. Sie mussten jetzt schnell handeln.

„Okay, dann fangen wir mal gleich an.“ Er drehte sich zu den Stellwänden hinter ihm, um die Situation noch einmal für alle zu erklären. Nachzügler würden sich dann halt bei ihren Kollegen informieren müssen. Während er die Situation darstellte, hörte er die Tür des Raumes noch zwei-, dreimal auf- und zugehen. Das hieß jetzt waren auch die Letzten eingetroffen.

Als er sich wieder nach vorne umdrehte, sah er im Augenwinkel, dass ein Kollege direkt an der Tür stehengeblieben war. Seine Augen rutschten automatisch zu der Figur hin. Boerne. Er spürte, wie es ihm kurz die Luft nahm. Fokus. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Er konzentrierte sich voll auf die Darstellung der vorhandenen Ermittlungslage und blendete den Rechtsmediziner aus seiner Wahrnehmung aus.

„Petersen, was habt ihr denn rausgefunden?“ Während der Kollege seine Ergebnisse der Gruppe vorstellte, gingen Thiels Gedanken wieder zurück zum Professor. Sie hatten sich gestern abend geküsst. Leidenschaftlich. Er stand hier in einem Raum voller Kollegen und an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand der Mann, an dem er sich gestern abend fast verzweifelt festgekrallt hatte. Der Mann, den er jetzt schon wieder so sehr begehrte, dass es weh tat.

Er konnte Boernes Blick auf ihm spüren und musste hart kämpfen, um keine Emotionen zu zeigen und mit der Besprechung professionell fortzufahren. Was platzte der denn hier jetzt einfach so rein? Thiel schlug das Herz wild im Brustkorb rum, wie eine von diesen irischen Trommeln. Wie hießen die noch? Bodum? Boran? Egal jetzt.

Als Petersen mit seiner kurzen Ausführung fertig war, nahm Thiel noch Wortmeldungen der anderen Kollegen entgegen. Oft ergaben sich hier noch gute Ansatzpunkte, wenn das Team Fragen stellte. Fünf Minuten lang schaffte er es Boernes Wortmeldung zu ignorieren. Dann knickte er ein.

„Okay, was gibt’s Neues aus der Rechtsmedizin?“ Er schaute Boerne nicht an. Besser so.

„Och, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich eine genetische Übereinstimmung zwischen dem Leichnam und einem der Verdächtigen gefunden habe.“

„Was? Wieso sagen Sie das nicht früher?“

„Ich habe mich doch gemeldet. Was kann ich dafür, dass Sie mich ignorieren.“ Boerne drückte sich mit der Schulter vom Türrahmen ab. Der tat doch bestimmt nur so lässig, dachte Thiel. Das konnte nicht sein, dass der andere so unbeteiligt war, wie er es darzustellen versuchte.

„Also, erstmal habe ich Sie nicht ignoriert, sondern nur das eigentliche Ermittlerteam vorgezogen.“ Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge, das klang jetzt irgendwie nicht gut. „Und außerdem platzen Sie doch sonst auch immer mit allem raus, ohne gefragt zu werden.“ Aber es ging noch schlechter.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich damit in letzter Zeit schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und wollte den Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.“

„Ja, äh ...“ Thiel musste sich jetzt schon ziemlich am Riemen reißen. „Und was ist jetzt mit der DNA Analyse?“

„Benjamin Gerber.“

„Ach.“ Plötzlich hatte Thiel ihren privaten Krams total vergessen und war wieder auf der Spur. Benjamin Gerber. Das war doch mal ein anständiger Anhaltspunkt. Er wandte sich wieder an das Team.

„Okay, wir brauchen den Lebenslauf von Benjamin Gerber, wir brauchen alle Informationen über vermisste oder verstorbene Verwandte, wir brauchen Adressen von lebenden Verwandten, wir brauchen eine offizielle Vorladung für ihn und am Besten auch noch für seine Schwester.“

Thiel zählte alles auf, was wichtig war und teilte die Aufgaben unter den Mitarbeitern auf. Erst als er damit fertig war, blickte er wieder zur Tür wo Boerne gestanden hatte, aber der war nicht mehr da. Thiel spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust und hasste es, dass er einen Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken musste.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Äh, joah, also da war so 'ne Leiche und irgendwer war doch bestimmt der Täter.  
> Und da war doch noch so ein Missverständnis zwischen zwei Menschen, die zusammen gehören wie Pott und Henkel ...  
> Dann wollen wir da mal weiter machen, wa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La la la, es ist schon spät und ich bin schon müde. Denkt euch die Notizen einfach selber aus :)

 

 

Thiel liess sich auf den Stuhl hinter ihm fallen, stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und das Gesicht in die Hände. Das ging so nicht. Er musste mit Boerne reden. Und zwar jetzt sofort. Ihm erklären, dass er gestern abend Mist gebaut hatte, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte tun wollen. Da musste er halt in der Ermittlung kurz auf Pause drücken. Thiel wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Chef?“

Thiel schreckte hoch und öffnete die Augen. Nadeshda war als Einzige noch im Besprechungsraum stehen geblieben. Thiel blickte zu ihr hin und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Warum war die eigentlich noch hier? Ach ja, sie hatte vorhin irgendwas Wichtiges gewollt.

„Hm?“

„Ich hab die Ergebnisse von Professor Boernes Unterredung mit Marina Maertens.“

Ach ja, er hatte sie ja zu Boerne geschickt, damit er nicht selber gehen musste. Zusammenreißen jetzt.

„Ja, und? Soll ich jetzt raten oder was?“ Oder einfach schlechte Laune vortäuschen, dass ging auch immer gut. Na ja, in diesem Fall musste er da gar nicht viel vortäuschen, wenn er ehrlich war.

„Also, Professor Boerne hat ihr mal vorsichtig auf den Zahn gefühlt. Der Benjamin Gerber ist sowas wie ihr Freund, aber irgendwie doch nicht. Er hält sich dafür und sie will eigentlich gar keine Beziehung. Und zwar, weil sie Angst hat, dass das genauso endet wie bei ihren Eltern.“ Nadeshda setzte sich mit einem Bein auf die Tischkante.

„Der Vater von dem Benjamin war wohl früher selbst mal im Esoterik Bereich aktiv gewesen, ist aber lange her. Der hat wohl damals so Selbstfindungsseminare gegeben. Und jetzt kommt’s. Elisabeth und Werner Maertens waren mit dem alten Gerber zusammen in einer Klasse an der Schule.“

„Ach.“ Jetzt fand Thiel die Sache doch ganz spannend. „Und lebt der Herr Gerber noch?“

„Benjamin hat ihr erzählt, dass sein Vater ausgewandert ist. Ich habe da mal schnell im Einwohnermeldeamtsregister nachschauen lassen und da wird er als unbekannt verzogen geführt.“

„Das heißt der Mann, der damals aus der Aa gefischt wurde ... könnte das der Vater von dem Benjamin hier sein? Das würde vielleicht doch auch ein geeignetes Mordmotiv in unserem Fall ergeben.“ Thiel dachte nach. Sie würden den Studenten sofort in U-Haft nehmen müssen, sobald sie ihn auftrieben. Und er musste sich von der Klemm jetzt sofort einen Haftbefehl ausstellen lassen. Aber vorher musste er noch kurz bei Boerne vorbei. Prioritäten setzen.

„Danke Nadeshda. Das ist super.“ Thiel sprang auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.

„Danken Sie nicht mir.“ Nadeshdas Stimmer klang seltsam vorwurfsvoll. Thiel blickte noch einmal zu ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie wusste Bescheid. Thiel wurde heiß im Nacken. Dass Boerne auch immer gleich plappern musste. Seine Augen glitten zur Seite weg. Schuldeingeständnis. Mist.

Er brummelte irgendwas vor sich hin und hoffte, dass Nadeshda ihm nicht noch nachlaufen würde oder ihn aufhielt. Dann floh er den Gang runter und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es ja jetzt mit dem Haftbefehl schnell gehen musste und er deshalb fast zum Fahrstuhl rannte. Zumindest wünschte er sich, dass Nadeshda das dachte.

Denn bevor er zu Frau Klemm fuhr, musste er noch schnell in der Rechtsmedizin was erledigen. Das musste einfach jetzt sein. Und es würde ja auch nicht lange dauern. Nadeshdas vorwurfsvoller Blick kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Der Fall war zwar wichtig jetzt, aber fünf Minuten würde er schon abknapsen können, bevor er zur Staatsanwältin fuhr, damit sie ihm den Haftbefehl gleich mitgeben konnte.

Er schmiss sein Fahrrad vor der Rechtsmedizin einfach auf den Boden und lief ins Gebäude hinein. Hoffentlich war Frau Haller gerade nicht da. Wahrscheinlich ein vergeblicher Wunsch, aber dann musste er es halt so regeln. Der Gang bis zur Tür der Rechtsmedizin erschien ihm wie eine Art Trichter. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände sich immer weiter auf ihn zubewegten, je näher er der Tür kam. Jetzt bloß nicht kneifen.

Frau Haller arbeitete an einem der Seziertische.

„Moin, Frau Haller.“ Er hob ein wenig unentschlossen die Hand. Sollte er sie bitten kurz nach draußen zu gehen? Das wäre dann ja wohl mehr als auffällig. Aber so ... er konnte Boerne in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch sitzen sehen und sein Puls ging schon wieder so schnell wie nach einer Verfolgungsjagd im Auto.

Jetzt hatte der andere ihn auch gesehen und stand auf. _Nein, bloß nicht aus dem Büro rauskommen._ Thiels Blick ging zwischen Boerne und Frau Haller hin und her und dann entschied er sich erstmal Boerne in seinem Büro zu halten. Er hob eine Hand und bedeutete dem anderen zu warten, dann ging er schnell durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Boerne ...“

Der Professor war neben seinem Schreibtisch stehengeblieben und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Thiel wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. Dem anderen ins Gesicht zu schauen, war eine praktisch herkuleanische Aufgabe und er schaffte es nicht.

„Ich ...“

„Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken machen, Herr Thiel.“ Jetzt schnappten seine Augen doch zu Boerne hin. _Was sollte das denn werden, wenn es fertig war?_

„Ich werde mich Ihnen gegenüber nicht mehr unangemessen verhalten.“ Boerne hielt seinem Blick stand und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass sein eigenes Gesicht gerade nur aus einem riesigen Fragezeichen bestand.

„Was?“ Das war so ungefähr die Gesamtmenge an Wörtern, die ihm zu dem Spruch von Boerne einfiel. _Nein, nein nein, völlig falsche Richtung_.

„Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen zur Identifikation des Leichnams? Der DNA-Analyse nach ...“ Weiter kam Boerne nicht.

„WAS?“ Thiel schrie ihm einfach dazwischen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Mann, jetzt hatten sie endlich einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden und jetzt sägte ihn Boerne hier einfach ab? Das würde er auf keinen Fall kampflos zulassen.

Boernes Gesicht hatte mitten im Satz gestoppt und Thiel fand, dass das etwas albern aussah aber irgendwie auch wahnsinnig charmant. Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an und Thiel versuchte Boerne mit seinen Augen zu sagen, was er fühlte.

Nämlich dass er fand, dass Boernes Augenbrauen immer wie kleine Fragezeichen aussahen, wenn er verwirrt war. Dass er immer eine Schnute zog, wenn er etwas lustig fand, um ja nicht zu lächeln. Dass seine kleinen Grübchen auf den Wangen trotzdem lächelten, auch wenn er das nicht wollte. Und dass Thiel so gerne mal die weiche Haut auf seinen Schultern küssen würde.

Irgendwo tief drin wusste Thiel, dass er nach der Sache gestern abend den ersten Schritt würde machen müssen. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie das gehen sollte. Wie sollte er in Worten ausdrücken, was jetzt in seinem Kopf an Gedanken umeinanderwirbelten?

Während er noch völlig versteinert dastand, trat Boerne auf ihn zu und Thiel zwang sich seine Augenlider nicht fallen zu lassen, die plötzlich schwer wie kugelsichere Westen waren. Und vielleicht erfüllten sie bei ihm auch oft die gleiche Funktion. Aber jetzt wollte er, dass Boerne in ihn hineinsehen konnte. Zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen, was Thiel fühlte. Die Stimmbänder wollten keine Worte bilden, aber aus seinen Augen sprangen sie wie Sonnenspeere durch Wolken.

Und dann konnte Thiel sehen, wie die Anspannung aus Boernes Körper wich. Der andere streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie ganz sanft an den Saum von Thiels Jackenärmel. Ein Finger fuhr dabei fast versehentlich über die zarte Haut an Thiels Handkante und Thiel ließ es geschehen. Scheiß auf Frau Haller. Sollte die doch sehen wie sie beide hier in Boernes Büro standen und sich mit Blicken liebten.

Thiel drehte sich noch einmal nach Frau Haller um, aber die arbeitete tief über den Obduktionstisch gebeugt und schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Oder tat zumindest höflicherweise so. Er trat näher an Boerne heran. Zu nah, um noch als freundschafltich gewertet zu werden, wenn sie jemand zusammen sah.

„Frank ...“ Sein Name aus Boernes Mund war plötzlich das leckerste Bier, was er je getrunken hatte und er musste kurz lachen. Der andere schaute ihn liebevoll an. „Du hast mich ganz schön durchgeschüttelt.“

So ein Eingeständnis von Boerne war milde ausgedrückt sehr ungewöhnlich und Thiel starrte ihm einen Moment fassungslos ins Gesicht. Dann lächelte er ein wenig verschämt.

„Ich mich selber auch, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin.“ Er schaute sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal schnell um, aber da war von Frau Haller nichts mehr am Obduktionstisch zu sehen. „Boerne ...“ Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer mit den Worten, aber besser er sagte es jetzt als nie. „Ich wollte gestern abend nicht weglaufen. Da hat mein Gehirn einfach gepatzt. Totaler Fehlpass. Aber ich weiß auch immer noch nicht ob ich ... ich will nichts kaputt machen. Und ich will dir nicht wehtun.“ Thiel hoffte, dass Boerne seine unzusammenhängende Ansammlung von Worten verstand, die er ihm mal hier so auf den Boden geschüttet hatte.

„Also, ich würde sagen, dass wir heute abend ganz vorsichtig mal absprechen, was denn so vielleicht in Ordnung wäre zwischen uns. Wir müssen ja hier keine Vorgaben abarbeiten.“ Boerne trat noch einen ganz kleinen Schritt näher und sie sahen sich an. Thiel nickte. Sie mussten ja nichts überstürzen.

Boerne strich sanft mit einem Finger an seiner Hand entlang und Thiel griff nach der des anderen. Sie küssten sich sanft. Kein Stress. War doch alles ganz entspannt. Thiel spürte, wie Boernes Hände nach seiner Hüfte griffen und er legte eine Hand an Boernes Wange. Das Verlangen war auf jeden Fall da. Das hatte er gestern abend schon gespürt. Da brauchte er sich nichts vorzumachen. Aber dieses Verlangen auch in die Tat umzusetzen, das war ein ganz anderes Kapitel.

Er beendete den Kuss, bevor Frau Haller noch reinplatzte oder Schlimmeres.

„Du, ich muss jetzt schnell noch zu Klemm wegen dem ... des Haftbefehls für Benjamin Gerber ...“ Er hoffte, dass Boerne den Rest des Satzes selbständig vervollständigen konnte.

„Ich komme heute abend einfach rüber, ja?“ Boerne sah ihn aus diesen unwahrscheinlich grünen Augen an. Thiel nickte und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, bevor er aus dem Büro hinaus trat. Frau Haller war jetzt nirgendwo mehr zu sehen und als er aus dem Gebäude trat, war er sich sicher, dass sie sich rücksichtsvoll entfernt hatte. Na super, noch nicht mal richtig zusammen und alle wussten schon Bescheid.

oooOOOooo

Drei Stunden später hatten sie Benjamin Gerber endlich in Gewahrsam genommen. Zunächst war er weder an der Universität, noch zu Hause aufzufinden gewesen, aber dann hatten sie ihn bei Marina zu Hause auf der Couch festgenommen. Marina hatte daraufhin mit Holzfiguren nach den Beamten geworfen und zwei Männer verletzt. Thiel hatte ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken festhalten müssen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Unfug anstellte und selber in U-Haft genommen werden musste.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Revier dachte Thiel noch wie die junge Frau Boerne gegenüber gesagt hatte, dass Benjamin nicht ihr Freund wäre, aber sich gerade eben verhalten hatte, als würden die Polizisten versuchen ihr das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe aus dem Brustkorb zu schneiden. Die Festnahme war für beide total überraschend gekommen und Benjamin hatte sich auch überhaupt nicht gewehrt, was Thiel wieder in dem Gefühl bestärkte, dass sie hier auf der falschen Spur waren. Aber wie oft war es schon vorgekommen, dass man durch das Ausschlussverfahren dann schließlich doch noch auf der richtigen gelandet war.

Im Verhörraum saß Thiel dann mit einem sehr nervösen Studenten zusammen, der einfach immer nur wiederholte, dass er nichts von dem Mord an Werner Maertens wüsste und auch nichts gesehen oder getan habe. Irgendwann war Thiel schon nahe am Aufgeben, da ging die Tür auf, Boerne streckte seinen Kopf in den Raum und nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er klopfte kurz mit einem Finger auf den Tisch an dem Benjamin wie ein Häufchen Elend saß. Die Sache war noch nicht gegessen.

„Was gibt’s?“ Thiels Augen scannten kurz die Umgebung bevor er Boerne ins Gesicht sah, um auszuschließen, dass ein in der Nähe sitzenden Kollegen neugierig ihre Interaktion beobachtete. Auf der anderen Seite wusste ja niemand, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, also weshalb sollte man sie beobachten? Aber sicher war sicher. Musste ja nicht gleich jeder mitkriegen.

Dann drehte er sich zu Boerne und widmete ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Also, wir bräuchten eigentlich irgendeine DNA Probe von Benjamins Vater, um den exhumierten Leichnam eindeutig zuordnen zu können. Meinst du es ist möglich so etwas noch zu bekommen? Hat Benjamin noch einen alten Kamm, ein Kleidungsstück. Irgendetwas von seinem Vater? Magst du da mal eben fragen?“

Thiels Augenlieder zuckten ein wenig überrascht, als Boerne ihn duzte und er sah sich nochmal kurz um. Aber das allein war ja nichts verräterisches. Vielleicht fiel es noch nicht einmal auf, wenn sie sich nicht mehr siezten.

„Ein altes Kleidungsstück? Das ungewaschen ist? Seit acht Jahren? Wohl kaum, oder?“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie sowas noch auftreiben können würden.

„Frag ihn doch einfach mal. Manchmal bewahren Menschen seltsame Dinge von Angehörigen auf. Besonders, wenn es die eigenen Eltern sind. Ansonsten können wir nur theoretisch sagen, dass es der Vater war. Die genetische Übereinstimmung reicht natürlich, um zumindest eine Verwandtschaft festzumachen.“

„Hm, na ja, ich frag ihn mal. Kann ja nicht schaden. Sonst noch was Neues?“

„Nein. Außer ...“ Jetzt schaute Boerne sich auch um und senkte seine Stimme ein wenig. „Ich würde dich jetzt irrsinnig gerne küssen.“ Er schaute Thiel geradeheraus in die Augen und lächelte nur mit einem Mundwinkel.

Thiel hielt dem Blick stand und sein eigener Mundwinkel zuckte ebenfalls leicht nach oben. Ihre Augen rieben sich einen Moment lang aneinander, entzündeten Gedanken wie ein Heuschober bei Blitzeinschlag. _Nachher._ Thiel unterbrach den Blickkontakt und räusperte sich kurz.

Hoffentlich hatte niemand den Blick gesehen. Er vermutete zwar, dass der Moment nur ein Wimpernschlag gewesen war - auch wenn es ihm selber so lang wie ein ganzes Fussballspiel erschien - aber man musste ja hier auf der Arbeit kein Risiko eingehen. Sie standen eh schon viel zu eng beieinander.

Er versuchte Boerne professionell zuzunicken und ging dann wieder zurück in den Verhörraum.

„Herr Gerber.“ Er atmete noch einmal kräftig durch. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass ihr Vater damals anstelle von Werner Maertens in der Aa ertrunken ist.“

„Was? Das ... aber ... das glaub ich nicht. Mein Vater ist damals abgehauen, weil er ...“ Benjamin stoppte.

„Weil er was?“ Thiel lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte und Benjamin entgegen.

„Weil er da so ... also, er ist mit zwei Frauen ... also käuflichen Frauen ... erwischt worden. Und die waren illegal hier in Deutschland. Da hat er sich halt aus dem Staub gemacht.“

„Ach, und wohin wenn ich fragen darf?“ Thiel wusste, dass es nicht absolut sicher war, dass der vor acht Jahren gefundene Mann Benjamins Vater war, aber er würde diese Karte so lange spielen, bis sie nichts mehr wert war.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet.“

„Herr Gerber, kann es sein, dass er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat, weil er längst tot ist und dass sie vor kurzem erst herausgefunden haben, dass Werner Maertens noch lebt und ihr Vater stattdessen in der Aa ertrunken ist und sich dann an ihm rächen wollten?“ Mehr Druck hatte bislang bei dem jungen Studenten immer gut gewirkt. Das wollte er auch weiterhin für sich nutzen.

„Ich ... das wusste ich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Marina hat ...“

„Marina hat was?“ Thiels Stimme war jetzt hart wie Stahl und seine Augen auch.

„Sie hat ...“ Benjamin sackte ein wenig zusammen und seine Augen glitten nach unten. „Sie hat’s mir gesagt. Vor ein paar Tagen.“

Thiel sagte nichts. Manchmal war eine Pause auch ganz gut, um dem anderen mehr Informationen zu entlocken.

„Sie hat gewusst, dass der Mann damals nicht ihr Vater war. Sie wusste zwar nicht wer er wirklich ist, aber sie wollte ihren Vater schützen, als der verschwinden musste. Es hat sie zwar überrascht, dass sie plötzlich zu einer Identifikation gerufen wurde, weil sie ja wusste, dass sich ihr Vater nach Indonesien abgesetzt hatte, aber als sie dann den Mann sah und der dasselbe Tattoo hatte und ihrem Vater so ähnlich sah, da hat sie gedacht sie nutzt die Chance um ihn zu schützen.“

„Aber hat ihr Vater sie nicht ... na ja, also im Rahmen dieser Sénacen ... also anbieten wollen?“ _Das war ja ein heikles Thema hier,_ dachte Thiel. Bloß jetzt nichts Falsches sagen.

„Das hätte sie nie mit sich machen lassen.“ Jetzt schaute Benjamin wieder in Thiels Gesicht. „Dafür war sie viel zu eigenwillig. Aber ihren Vater hat sie trotzdem vergöttert. Auch wenn der sowas vorgeschlagen hat. Der war für sie der Allergrößte, dabei war er das letzte Schwein. Ehrlich. Der hat doch die ganze Zeit da mit meinem Vater und Richard zusammen so ... Nutten besucht und so. Die sind einmal im Jahr für drei Wochen nach Thailand zusammen, um mal so richtig die Sau rauszulassen. Alle drei. Und Marina hat’s gewusst. Und ihre Mutter auch. Deshalb hat sie damals ja auch die Pilze gegessen. Sie hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr.“ Jetzt hatte Benjamin sich richtig in Rage geredete und Thiel schwankte wieder etwas in seiner Überzeugung, dass der junge Mann unschuldig hier saß.

„Ach, und woher wissen sie das alles?“

„Hab meine Eltern darüber streiten hören. Mindestens dreimal die Woche. Manchmal sogar öfter. _Du und deine Huren. Fass mich nicht an. Blablabla_. Der hat ja noch nicht mal aufgehört mit meiner Mutter zu schlafen, auch wenn er sich ein paar Mal die Woche mit irgendwelchen anderen Frauen vergnügt hat. Krank war das. Echt.“ Benjamin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Na, das war ja schon mal ein Ansatzpunkt hier.

„Und was ist dann passiert?“ Thiel ließ seine Stimme jetzt wieder weicher werden. Der Junge war eh schon geknackt.

Benjamin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nich‘. Ich dachte mein Vater wäre dann abgehauen als es eng wurde und Werner ertrunken. Und jetzt erzählen sie mir, dass das damals nicht Werner war und ich denk mir halt so meinen Teil.“

Thiel seufzte. Na ja, wenigstens ein wenig vorangekommen. Das war ja auch schon mal was. Es klopfte an der Tür und Thiel schaute rüber. Aber diesmal war es nicht Boerne, sondern Nadeshda, die Richard Koch und Gerlinde von Haltersleben im Schlepptau hatte.

„Chef, wir haben Herrn Koch und Frau von Haltersleben jetzt auch da.“

„Äh, ja“ Er schaute nochmal zu Benjamin, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl saß. „Moment. Ich komm sofort. Bring die beiden schon mal rüber in den anderen Raum.“ Er machte eine zeigende Handbewegung. Nadeshda nickte und schloss die Tür.

„Herr Gerber. Ich werde jetzt gleich Richard Koch verhören. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Hinweise, die mir dabei helfen könnten?“

„Gerlinde hat alles gewusst.“

Thiels Augenbrauen gingen nach oben. Aha. Er lächelte leicht. Damit ließ sich doch was anfangen. Er dankte dem jungen Mann und ließ ihn dann aber trotzdem noch wieder zurück in die U-Haft bringen. Solange der Fall nicht abgeschlossen war, würde er ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sonst stieg die Klemm ihm noch aufs Dach.

Gott, er hätte Boerne jetzt so gerne dabei gehabt. Der konnte andere doch so richtig schön patzig sein. Das würde ihm jetzt irgendwie helfen. Na ja, oder er wäre dann völlig abgelenkt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Boerne ihm vorhin praktisch mit den Augen schon für heute abend Sex versprochen hatte.

oooOOOooo

„So, meine Dame“, Thiel nickte Frau von Haltersleben zu und wandte sich dann an Richard Koch „Der Herr. Dann wollen wir hier mal ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen, nicht wahr?“

„Wir würden gerne auf unseren Anwalt warten.“ Frau von Haltersleben war gefasst, aber Thiel konnte trotzdem die Anspannung im Raum spüren. Als wenn Honigbienen in einem verschlossenen Stock darauf warteten in die Freiheit entlassen zu werden. Ein Brummen in seinem Kopf, das ihm sagte, dass das hier gleich unschön werden könnte, wenn er nicht Handschuhe anzog.

Eine Viertelstunde später war der Anwalt der beiden endlich da und die Vernehmung konnte beginnen. Das lustige daran war, dass Thiel gar nicht viel machen musste. Er streute nur hie und da etwas Grillanzünder rein und die beiden fingen an sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen wer denn jetzt auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war Uwe Gerber als Werner Maertens auszugeben und in der Aa zu ertränken.

„Also ... also an Werner war die Polizei ja schon dran irgendwie“, erzählte die Lehrerin bissig „und er musste untertauchen. Und Uwe wurde halt immer unzuverlässiger, weil er eben Muffensausen gekriegt hatte und aussteigen wollte. Und dann hat Richard das vorgeschlagen mit dem Verschwinden von Werner. Uwe und Werner sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Gleicher Körperbau. Nur der Bart eben. Aber den konnte man ja abrasieren.“

Thiel seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Manchmal war es schwer in seinem Beruf überhaupt noch an das gute in den Menschen zu glauben.

„Und dann haben Sie Jahre später Werner Maertens ausfindig gemacht, ihn gefangen gehalten und dann umgebracht, um ihre Besuch bei illegalen Prostituierten zu decken.“ Seine Stimme war monoton und etwas gelangweilt.

„Quatsch.“ Platzte Richard Koch dazwischen.

„Herr Koch ...“ Thiel seufzte schwer. „Wir wissen bereits von den illegalen Prostituierten. Da brauchen sie nicht mehr zu lügen. Was wir wissen wollen ist, warum sie Werner Maertens gefangen gehalten und dann umgebracht haben.“

„Der alte Mistkerl. Der wollte uns verpfeifen.“ Die Lehrerin war jetzt richtig sauer. „Jahrelang lässt der sich nicht blicken. Verschwindet mit unserem gemeinsamen Geld nach Thailand oder was weiß ich wo und dann taucht der hier vor sechs Monaten einfach so wieder auf und faselt was von spiritueller Reinigung und Sünden die nur vergeben werden können, wenn man zu ihnen steht. So ein Schwachsinn.“

„Und da haben sie ihn gefangen gehalten?“

„Das war alles Gerlindes Idee.“ Koch zeigte mit dem Daumen auf sie. „Sie hat so getan, als wollte sie mit ihm schlafen und ihm KO Tropfen verabreicht. Wir haben ihn dann unten in den Keller gebracht und geknebelt. Das ging natürlich nicht ewig, aber wir dachten wir würden schon irgendwie schnell eine Lösung finden. Und dann ... na ja, irgendwie haben wir ihn dann erstmal dabehalten. Dann haben wir den Keller geräuschisoliert und irgendwann wussten wir nicht mehr weiter. Man konnte mit Werner einfach nicht mehr reden. Der hat sich da unten in Asien total das Gehirn weggeschossen. Drogen, oder was auch immer. Und dann haben wir gedacht, wenn es so aussieht, als hätte er in diesem Hochsitz gewohnt und sich dann selbst umgebracht, dann ist es vielleicht am Ende besser für uns und besser für ihn.“ Er endete etwas lahm aber das war Thiel egal. Geständnis war Geständnis und das hier war gut genug.

„Und warum war er so abgemagert?“ Thiel fürchtete, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich schon selber geben konnte, wollte es aber der Vollständigkeit halber nochmal auf Tonband haben.

„Sonst hätten wir ihn doch nie da rauf gekriegt.“ Gerlinde schnaubte durch die Nase. Oh Mann, die war ja echt eiskalt. Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Na gut, das reichte, den Rest konnten die Kollegen dann später klären. Er ließ die beiden festnehmen und rief noch schnell Frau Klemm an, dass die Täter gefasst waren. Die setzte sofort eine Presskonferenz für den späteren Nachmittag an, auch wenn Thiel ihr versuchte klarzumachen, dass es dafür eigentlich noch zu früh war.

Und irgendwie hatte er auch gehofft, heute vielleicht etwas früher Schluss machen zu können, damit er und Boerne ... aber jetzt saß er hier im großen Konferenzraum und ärgerte sich mal wieder über jeden Idioten, der meinte anderen Menschen das Leben nehmen zu müssen. Na gut, auf der anderen Seite hätte er ja sonst auch keine Arbeit. Und Boerne auch nicht. Schon ein wenig skurril.

Er drehte an einem Bleistift. Hoffentlich war das hier schnell vorüber. Die ersten Pressefotografen und Journalisten waren schon eingetroffen und Frau Klemm hatte er auch schon vorbeirauschen sehen. Die wollte bestimmt noch schnell eine Rauchen bevor es gleich los ging.

„Na, der Herr Kollege? Ist ihr Gehirn schon hochgefahren oder soll ich mit meiner Eingabe noch ein wenig warten?“

Thiels Kopf schnappte hoch und er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Boerne war in den Raum geschlendert und lehnte jetzt wieder genau so verführerisch am Türrahmen wie heute morgen noch. Nur diesmal wusste Thiel, dass es keine Unstimmigkeiten mehr zwischen ihnen gab was die Intention seiner Worte anging.

„Freuen Sie sich, wenn ich ihnen nicht gleich in die Festplatte trete.“

Boernes Augenbrauen hoben sich und er zog seine Lippen ein wenig zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. Thiels Kinn hob sich ein wenig herausfordernd.

„Nun ja, ich glaube dann setzte ich mich lieber friedlich zu ihnen, denn der Harddrive wird ja noch gebraucht.“

Thiel wurde jetzt doch ziemlich warm unter seinen T-Shirt. So offensichtlich hatten sie noch nie geflirtet. Und das auch noch mit einer Meute Spürhunde im Raum, deren tägliche Arbeit darin bestand Zwischentöne aus dem Gesagten herauszufiltern und möglichst plakativ darzustellen. Er blickte kurz hoch, als Boerne sich neben ihn setzte, aber keiner der Journalisten schenkte ihnen Aufmerksamkeit. Auch gut.

Einen Moment später kam auch schon Frau Klemm herein und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Thiel.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben ein vernünftiges Statement zusammen gekriegt“, raunte sie ihm zu.

Bitte? Sie war doch diejenige gewesen, die hier überstürzt Informationen an die Presse weitergeben wollte. Er hatte ja kaum zwei Stunden Zeit gehabt, um alle bisherigen Informationen in einen vernünftigen Zusammenhang zu bringen, so dass es nicht allzu verwirrend war.

In dem Moment spürte er, wie sich Boernes Knie an seinen Oberschenkel schob und er starrte Frau Klemm an ohne sie wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Als sie fragend die Augenbrauen hob, nickte er schnell.

„Ja, natürlich. Alles vorbereitet. Das wird kein Problem.“

„Gut.“ Sie sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an. Soviel unnütze Worte redete er sonst nie freiwillig. Thiel hoffte, dass Frau Klemm jetzt nicht nach unten sah. Boernes Knie lag immer noch an seinen Schenkel gepresst und er glaubte spüren zu können, wie die Haut darunter anfing sich zu erhitzen, als ob man mit einem Vergrößerungsglas Sonnenstrahlen bündelte.

Der erste Teil der Pressekonferenz lief dann wider Erwarten ziemlich glatt. Er schaffte es Boerne aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und stellte stringent den momentanen Ermittlungsstand dar. Als es dann aber um die Ergebnisse aus der Rechtsmedizin ging, fing die Sitzung ein wenig an zu wackeln. Vielleicht war es ein wenig so, wie wenn man auf einem Brückengeländer balancierte und irgendwann anfing darüber nachzudenken, dass man ja auf einem Brückengeländer balancierte und was das bedeuten würde, wenn man jetzt herunterfiel.

„ ... und so haben der Hauptkommissar und meine Wenigkeit in hervorragender kriminalistischer Zusammenarbeit die Zeugin dazu gebracht ihre Falschaussage bezüglich der Identifikation des Leichnams ihres Vater ...“ Boerne war mal wieder voll in Schwung. Da war es immer schwer ihn zu stoppen, aber sowas von über den grünen Klee hatte er Thiel eigentlich noch nie gelobt. Vor allem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Vor allem ... nie.

Thiels Augen wanderten langsam an Boernes Arm entlang bis hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Der Professor dozierte noch eine Weile weiter über die vertauschten Leichen und die Schwierigkeiten herauszufinden, wer der Tote von damals gewesen war und Thiel schaute zu, wie sich die Hände in der Luft bewegten, wie Schwalben im Flug, und Boernes Stimme drang wieder wie unter Wasser an seine Ohren. Wenn ihn jetzt gerade jemand gebeten hätte aufzustehen, dann hätte er sich ziemlich blamiert. Wie konnte das sein, dass er vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht einmal im Traum ... na ja, vielleicht in dem ein oder anderen Traum ... aber jetzt wollte er das wirklich. Und zwar möglichst bald.

„Ja ja, ist ja gut.“ Unterbrach er Boernes Redefluss und gratulierte sich dafür, dass er genauso genervt klang wie sonst auch immer „Können wir dann mal zum Ende kommen hier?“

Boerne stoppte, neigte seinen Kopf zu ihm herüber und schaute ihn von oben herab an.

„Wieso? Haben Sie noch was vor?“ Thiel konnte den Mundwinkel sehen, der sich zu einem frechen Grinsen nach oben zog und ihm wurde noch heißer. Mist. Der würde doch wohl nicht so vor allen Leuten Anspielungen machen, oder? _Doch,_ dachte Thiel, _würde er._

„Nein. Ich kann nur ihr selbstgefälliges Gelaber nicht mehr hören.“ Hm, vielleicht nicht der beste Spruch für eine Pressekonferenz. Da würde er sich hinterher von der Klemm wieder was anhören müssen. Von wegen Integrität und so.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment an und Thiel konnte in Boernes Augen lesen, dass der den letzten Satz jedoch richtig verstanden hatte und als er sich wieder den wartenden Journalisten zuwandte atmete Thiel innerlich auf. Sie würden also im Präsidium weiter so wie bisher miteinander umgehen können, auch wenn sie privat in Zukunft andere Wege beschritten.

„Und damit möchte ich dann auch auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch zum Ende kommen. Vielen Dank.“ Boerne setzte sich und Thiel rollte nochmal mit den Augen. Immer nochmal nachtreten. Beim Fussball hätte Boerne jetzt rot gesehen. Hier jeodch war Thiel immer derjenige der rot sah. Aber heute machte ihm das erschreckend wenig aus. Fast hätte er gelächelt, als er Boernes Knie wieder an seinem Oberschenkel spürte.

Frau Klemm wickelte schnell noch den Rest der Fragen ab und kurze Zeit später standen sie nur noch zu dritt im Raum.

„Also,“ begann Frau Klemm „ich weiß ja nicht, was da zwischen ihnen beiden los ist, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie da eine wie auch immer geartete Lösung für finden würden.“

Thiel schaute ein wenig genervt. Das konnte er besser als beschämt oder enschuldigend.

„Keine Sorge, Frau Klemm,“ mischte sich Boerne dazwischen. Thiel schoss ihm aus seinen Augen einen warnenden Blick zu. _Keine Andeutungen, jetzt._ „Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Herr Hauptkommissar diesen besonders kniffligen Fall genauso mühelos lösen wird, wie alle anderen.“

Oh Mann, Boerne. Deutlicher ging’s ja wohl nicht mehr.

„Na denn.“ Frau Klemm drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Thiel wandte sich zu Boerne und sah ihn rügend an.

„Mann, Boerne, sollen wir’s am Schwarzen Brett aushängen oder was?“

„Ach, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf. Die hat doch gar nicht verstanden worum es wirklich ging.“

Worum ging es hier eigentlich wirklich? War das hier ein Spiel? Oder Ernst. Thiel stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Worum geht es denn hier wirklich?

„Na ja,“ Boerne lächelte ihn schon wieder so verführerisch an. „Ich würde dich jetzt gerne mit nach Hause nehmen“, Boerne kam einen Schritt näher und fuhr ganz kurz mit einem Finger an Thiels Hand entlang. „Und dann würde ich dich gerne mal ein wenig in den Arm nehmen und ...“

„Boerne.“ Thiel unterbrach ihn schnell, bevor das hier außer Kontrolle geriet. „Nicht hier, Mann, spinnst du?“

Sie sahen sich an. Boernes Augen brannten wie Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach im Wald und Thiel musste fast die Augen zusammenkneifen so hell war es plötzlich.

„Lass ma nach Hause fahr’n.“ Thiels Stimme kam etwas kratzig über die Lippen. Wenn sie noch länger warteten, dann würde er ganz sicher etwas sehr Dummes tun und das an einem sehr ungünstigen Ort.

Irgendwie schaffte er es aus dem Präsidium, ohne Boerne entweder zu würgen oder zu küssen, obwohl der andere sich alle Mühe gab ihn mit kleinen Zwischenbemerkungen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sobald er die Autotür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte griff Thiel nach Boernes Revers und zog ihn zu sich rüber. Boernes Hände fassten sein Gesicht und sie versuchten den Hunger so schnell wie möglich zu stillen, bevor sie jemand beim Essen beobachtete.

Als er das Gefühl hatte zumindest ein wenig satter zu sein, brach er den Kuss ab und sie lösten sich vorsichtig wieder voneinander.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das eigentlich?“ Thiels Stimme war immer noch angekratzt.

„Mhh, ist mir ab und an mal ins Gesicht gesagt worden und bestimmt noch öfter hinter meinem Rücken.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an und Thiel konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Dann steckte Boerne den Schlüssel ins Schloß und sie fuhren los.

Zu Hause wusste Thiel erst nicht, ob sie jetzt wirklich zusammen in eine ihrer Wohnungen gehen würden, aber seine Zweifel verabschiedeten sich in dem Augenblick als Boerne auf dem Treppenabsatz nach seinem Handgelenk griff und ihn mit zu sich schleifte.

In dem Moment, wo die Tür zuging, drängte sich Boerne schon an ihn. Der erste Kuss ging in der Hast ein wenig daneben, aber dann fanden sich ihre Lippen und es war wie der erste warme Tag nach einem langen harten Winter. Sein Mund öffnete sich und jetzt liebten sie sich nicht mehr mit harten Worten, sondern mit weichen Zungen und gierigen Händen.

Thiel zog das Hemd aus Boernes Hosenbund und fuhr mit den Händen darunter.

„Frank ...“

„Mh, will mehr.“ Und da war sie weg. Die Angst, dass er das vielleicht nicht konnte. So mit einem Mann. Oder dass ihn das abschreckte. Nichts war mehr davon zu spüren und sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss nur, um ins Schlafzimmer zu wechseln.

Thiel fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Boernes Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Boerne drückte sich die Schuhe ungeöffnet von den Füßen und löste seinen eigenen Gürtel, während Thiel sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Schüchtern mit seinem Körper war er noch nie gewesen.

Boerne stoppte ein wenig in der Bewegung als Thiel nur noch halb bekleidet vor ihm stand und dann legte er seine Hände warm und fest auf Thiels Bauch. Fuhr ein wenig daran auf und ab und Thiel musste schlucken. Die Erregung war jetzt schon wie ein startendes Flugzeug. Gleich würde es ihn in den Sitz drücken. Und dann konnte er nur noch den Flug genießen.

Er drückte Boerne nach hinten aufs Bett und sie küssten sich wieder in Wellen, rutschten weiter aufs Bett hinauf und Boerne versuchte mit einem Arm unter seinem Körper seinen Knopf an der Hose zu öffnen. Thiel drehte ihn leicht auf die Seite und zog ihm den Reißverschluss herunter, schob seine Hose nach unten, bis er sie über die Füße herunterziehen konnte.

„So lange ...“ Boernes Stimme war nur ein Hauch und Thiel hielt inne, weil er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was Boerne gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was?“ Thiel schaute Boerne ins Gesicht und dessen Miene wurde ein wenig unsicher.

„Nichts, ich ...“ Boerne versuchte ihn wieder zu küssen, damit er bloß keine Fragen stellte.

„Wie lange, Boerne?“ Thiel ließ sich küssen, aber das hätte er jetzt schon gerne gewusst. „Wie lange?“

„Zu lange.“ Boerne schob sich mit einem Bein über Thiels Oberschenkel und Thiel ließ es gut sein. War ja auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Und als Boerne dann irgendwann mit einer Hand unter seinen Hosenbund fuhr, da war es auch nicht mehr wichtig, was irgendjemand anders über ihn dachte und dass Boerne keine Frau war und wie lange sein Vater sich darüber lustig machen würde. Da drückte er seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen und stöhnte auf.

Gemeinsam zogen sie ihm die Hose und die Unterhose aus und Thiel lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Flug. Nachdem er wieder gelandet war und oben wieder von unten unterscheiden konnte, tastete er mit einer Hand vorsichtig nach Boerne und der nickte ihm zu. Er umfasste das zum Bersten gefüllte Glied des anderen und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Boerne sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte, als er mit lautem Stöhnen über Thiels Hand kam.

Thiel griff nach unten neben das Bett und wischte sich und Boerne notdürftig mit seinem T-Shirt noch ein wenig ab. Sie hoben noch schnell die Bettdecke, die währenddessen von der Matratze auf den Boden gerutscht waren über sich und Thiel wunderte sich nicht, als Boerne sich in seinen Arm legte statt umgekehrt, obwohl der andere eigentlich größer war. Er drückte Boerne an sich und sie schliefen fast gleichzeitig ein.  

 

  

 


	8. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie das halt so ist mit der Liebe. Glatt sind eben doch nur Wasserrutschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 Wörter Geschwafel. Mir war danach. 
> 
> Ist jetzt doch nicht so ganz E geworden, weil man ja irgendwie immer nicht so richtig viel Einfluss auf die Geschichten hat, die man so niederschreibt.
> 
> Erinnert mich daran NIE WIEDER eine WIP zu schreiben. Da fallen einem ja die Haare aus. Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch in Jahren Logikfehler in der Geschichte finden. Aber egal. Jetzt ist sie erstmal zu Ende und das ist ja auch schon mal schön.

 

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war er sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob er den gestrigen Abend nur geträumt hatte. Das Bett war außer ihm leer, das konnte er spüren, aber als er die Augen öffnete sah er, dass es nicht sein eigenes war. Na ja, das war dann ja schon mal ein deutlicher Hinweis. Damit würde er diesen Fall doch bestimmt schnell lösen können. Er schloss die Augen wieder und genoss das Gefühl, welches die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend bei ihm auslöste. Kurze Zeit später streckte Boerne den Kopf ins Schlafzimmer und Thiel brauchte keine Zeugenbefragung mehr einzuleiten. Der Fall war aufgeklärt.

„Möchtest du auch frühstücken?“

Thiel brummelte irgendwas, das möglicherweise als „Ja gerne“ gedeutet werden konnte und wälzte sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett. Als er dann geduscht und angezogen in die Küche kam, saß Boerne schon am Frühstückstisch, aß ein Brötchen und las Zeitung. Das war ihm schon wieder fast zu spießig. Na ja, bis auf den Umstand eben, dass das hier wohl keine klassische Beziehung werden würde mit ihnen beiden.

„Was steht denn heute an?“, fragte Boerne nachdem er fertig gekaut hatte.

„Mhh, wir müssen nochmal abschließend zu Marina. Sie hat damals eine bewusste Falschaussage zu Protokoll gegeben und sich in unserer aktuellen Ermittlung auch nicht gerade kooperativ verhalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass für sie da noch was nachkommt, aber Irreführung der Staatsgewalt ist das schon, wenn sie ihren eigenen Vater als Leichnam identifiziert obwohl er das gar nicht war, nur um ihn zu schützen.“ Thiel schmierte sich auch einen Brötchenhälfte und Boerne schenkte ihm über den Tisch hinweg einen Kaffee ein.

„Mh, Danke.“ Thiel kaute auf seinem Brötchen rum und Boerne rollte mit den Augen. Mit vollem Mund rumnuscheln gehörte vermutlich nicht zu den Dingen, die Boerne an ihm am Besten fand. Aber Thiel dachte sich, dass der andere ihn schon so nehmen musste wie er war. Sonst würde das hier eh nichts werden mit ihnen beiden. Apropos.

„Sach ma Boerne“, Thiel spülte seinen Brötchenhappen mit einem Schluck Kaffee runter.

„Hm-mh?“ Der andere las jetzt wieder Zeitung.

„Was wird denn das hier mit uns?“

Boernes Zeitung senkte sich auf die Tischoberfläche und der andere starrte ihn an.

„Wie meinst Du das? Ich meine, was meinst du?“

Hä? Aber sie hatten doch gestern abend ...? Oder hatte er sich das jetzt nur eingebildet? Nein, Quatsch, sie hatten doch sowas wie Sex gehabt und davor doch auch schon ... na ja, geknutscht. Was meinte Boerne denn jetzt?

„Was ich meine? Äh, na ja, uns halt. Hier so. Das mit uns. Ist doch irgendwie sowas wie ... Mann Boerne.“ Der andere grinste frech. Der hatte ihn aber ganz schön auflaufen lassen.

„Ha ha witzig, Boerne.“ Thiel rollte jetzt auch mit den Augen. „Wir müssen da aber schon ein wenig ... also ... na ja, eben Spielregeln aufstellen.“

„Spielregeln?“ Jetzt verdunkelte sich Boernes Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint.“ Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich meine, wir müssen schon ein wenig abklären was das hier wird, oder?“

„Nun, ich würde ja sagen, dass wir uns in einer Beziehung befinden, aber da wir das ja eigentlich schon länger tun, würde ich hier spezifizieren wollen und sagen, dass wir uns in einer partnerschaftlichen oder noch genauer in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen partnerschaftlichen Beziehung befinden.“ Boah, nur Boerne konnte sowas Schönes so langweilig klingen lassen.

Das war bestimmt auch der Grund gewesen, warum ihm seine Frau damals weggelaufen war. Na ja, das oder der Umstand das Boerne wahrscheinlich bei Frauen nicht so abging, wie bei ihm gestern abend. Fast hätte er laut losgeprustet. Oh Mann, war das peinlich. Sie hatten sich echt gestern abend total reingestürzt und ihm hatte es überraschend gut gefallen und Boerne war auch sehr enthusiastisch gewesen. Hätte er gar nicht so mit gerechnet.

„Was ist daran denn jetzt so witzig?“ Boerne schaute ihn pikiert an. Da hatte er wohl doch gegrinst.

„Nix. Mensch Boerne, das klingt bei dir wie eine Leichenschau.“ Thiel versuchte Boernes professionelle Art zu sprechen zu imitieren. „Das Opfer zeigt am rechten Schlüsselbein zwei Hämatome von jeweils der Größe eines Zwei-Euro-Stücks, die eindeutig durch die Einwirkung mittelschweren Unterdrucks entstanden sind.“

Boerne schaute ihn ob der schlechten Imitation entgeistert an. Thiel zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Rand von Boernes Bademantel.

„Knutschflecke.“

Boerne versuchte an sich herunter zu schauen, wobei er als Mediziner eigentlich wissen sollte, dass es unmöglich war mit den eigenen Augen sein Schlüsselbein zu sehen. Das konnten bestimmt auch Akrobaten vom chinesischen Staatszirkus nicht. Jetzt musste Thiel doch laut lachen. Das sah auch einfach zu blöd aus.

Boerne sprang auf und lief zum Spiegel im Flur, wo er sich die beiden mittlerweile dunkelroten Flecken ansah. Na ja, wenigstens hatte er aufgepasst und die Flecken lagen unterhalb der Oberhemd-freiliegende Haut-Linie. Das heißt Boerne würde sich auf der Arbeit keine blöden Fragen von Frau Haller anhören müssen.

Komisch, irgendwie hatte er das nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er Boerne da so gebissen hatte. War wohl im Überschwang passiert. Das brachte ihn wieder ein bisschen auf den Boden zurück. Da würden sie aber tierisch aufpassen müssen nicht im Überschwang irgendwelchen Blödsinn in Anwesenheit anderer zu machen. Oder zu sagen.

„Nee, Boerne, ich meine was genau das jetzt hier mit uns ist. Ist doch keine Affäre oder sowas, oder?“

Boerne schaute ihn so entgeistert an, als ob Thiel vorgeschlagen hätte eine Wasserrutsche im Bad zu installieren. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen.

„Also, mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie hier so planen, aber ich gedenke den Rest meines Lebens in Ihrer werten Anwesenheit zu verbringen. Davon können Sie halten was Sie wollen, aber da müssen Sie mich schon mit schwerem Geschütz verscheuchen, wenn Sie mich wieder loswerden wollen.“ Boerne schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Thiel erwiderte seinen Blick und merkte wie der andere jetzt doch ein wenig unsicher wurde. Besser schnell erlösen, sonst hatten sie noch am allerersten Tag ihrer Beziehung Streit. Und das würde sicher schon früh genug kommen, so wie er sie beide kannte.

„Klingt gut.“ Thiel schmierte sich noch eine Brötchenhälfte, als wäre das was sie gerade besprachen nur der Einkauf für’s Abendbrot und nicht eine lebenslange Partnerschaft. „Ich halte ja nicht viel von Waffengebrauch.“

Er lächelte Boerne an und jetzt lächelte der andere erleichtert zurück. Gestempelt und versiegelt. Thiels Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Nie mehr allein.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie gemeinsam zum Präsidium und Thiel musste Boerne versprechen ihn nachher zu der Befragung bei Marina mitzunehmen. Sie drückten sich noch kurz die Hände in der Lücke zwischen den Sitzen und verzichteten aufgrund des hohen Betriebs auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Revier auf einen Kuss.

Oben im Büro angekommen wartete Nadeshda schon auf ihn.

„Morgen Chef. Die Verhörprotokolle von Koch und von Haltersleben sind fertig und können abgezeichnet werden. Würden Sie da eben drüber schauen, ob das so in Ordnung ist? Der Termin bei Marina Maertens ist um elf.“

Thiel nickte mit dem Kopf. Elf Uhr. Da würde er schnell eben Boerne anrufen. Nein, vielleicht besser eine SMS schicken. Dann lief er nicht Gefahr, dass er am Telefon was Dummes sagte. Na ja, oder das Boerne was Dummes sagte und er mitten im Büro knallrot anlief.

Thiel schaute auf sein Handy. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, ob er schon jemals eine SMS verschickt hatte. Wie ging das überhaupt mit diesem alten Teil? Er drückte ein wenig wahllos auf den Tasten rum und entschied sich dann doch einfach bei Boerne anzurufen. Nadeshda musste bestimmt ja nachher auch mal aufs Klo.

Am Ende musste er dann doch kurz rausgehen, um Boerne anzurufen, da Nadeshda über eine erstaunlich aufnahmefähige Blase zu verfügen schien. Er stellte sich neben das Gebäude und wartete, dass Boerne an sein Handy ging. Es tutete mindestens acht mal und Thiel stellte sich vor wie der andere gerade versuchte sich aus seinen Latexhandschuhen herauszuwursteln, um an sein Handy zu gelangen. Er vermutete, dass Boerne in diesem Fall nicht Frau Haller bitten würde, ihm das Gerät ans Ohr zu halten.

„Hallo Schatz.“ Boernes Stimme klang belustigt. Thiel hätte fast wieder losgelacht. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.

„Mann, spinnst du?“ Er schaffte es nicht tadelnd zu klingen, weil es einfach zu lustig war.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin in einen Nebenraum gegangen.“

„Wir fahren um zwanzig vor elf los zu Marina.“

„Alles klar. Soll ich dich abholen?“

„Joah, schon.“ Thiel grinste etwas verlegen, obwohl niemand da war, der sehen konnte, wie verdammt gerne er jetzt gerade Boernes Stimme hörte und woran sie ihn denken ließ.

„Du denkst gerade an gestern abend.“ Boerne klang herausfordernd.

„Ach, du etwa nicht?“ Er würde sich doch jetzt hier nicht am Telefon in eine Ecke drängen lassen.

„Mhhh, könnten wir heute abend ja wiederholen.“

Thiel konnte hören, wie Boernes Stimme tiefer wurde. Und er konnte spüren, wie diese tiefe Stimme ihm unter dem T-Shirt über den Rücken fuhr und ihn streichelte. Er riss seine Augen wieder auf. Jetzt bloß nicht hier neben dem Polizeipräsidium erwischen lassen, wie er total verknallt in sein Handy grinste. Hier arbeiteten nicht umsonst lauter misstrauische Menschen mit ausgeprägtem Spürsinn. Er versuchte wieder professionell zu werden.

„Gut, dann um zwanzig vor hier auf dem Parkplatz. Wenn du zu spät kommst, fahren wir ohne dich.“

Boerne lachte auf. Was war denn daran jetzt so witzig.

„Wieso lachst du?“

„Weil ich denke, dass du schon eine Ausrede finden wirst, warum ihr nicht ohne mich starten könnt.“ Und damit legte er auf.

Eingebildeter Arsch, dachte Thiel. Und lächelte noch einmal auf sein Handy, bevor er es wieder in seine Jackentasche steckte. Mist, jetzt hatte er vergessen Boerne zu fragen, ob der wusste, wie man SMS verschickte. Na ja, war vielleicht auch besser so, sonst hätte er sich jetzt noch bis zwanzig vor elf einen langwierigen Vortrag darüber anhören müssen, wie technisch unbedarft er doch war, wieviel mehr Boerne über Handys wusste, das es sowieso mal an der Zeit wäre sein altes Handy zu ersetzen und überhaupt. Und darauf hatte er jetzt keine Lust.

Wieder zurück im Büro schaute ihn Nadeshda etwas komisch an, denn er ging in der Regel nicht einfach so zum telefonieren nach draußen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie ja gar nicht, dass er telefoniert hatte und außerdem hatte sie ihn vermutlich nicht einmal komisch angeschaut, sondern ganz normal. Also, jetzt erstmal Protokoll lesen.

Als er dann um halb elf nochmal schnell auf die Toilette ging, bevor sie losfuhren ermahnte er sich beim Blick in den Spiegel während des Händewaschens nochmal eindringlich sich vor den anderen nachher keine Blöße zu geben. Sich nicht von Boerne zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten hinreißen zu lassen, keine zweideutigen Bemerkungen zu machen und auch auf keine zweideutigen Bemerkungen zu reagieren. Sie würden ja nur zu viert hinfahren. Er, Boerne, Nadeshda und ein Streifenpolizist. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls Marina wieder ausrastete.

Er hatte nämlich keine Lust sich wieder mit irgendwelchen Ornamenten bewerfen zu lassen, so wie letztes Mal. Die Platzwunde bei Oberwachtmeister Raabe hatte mit drei Stichen genäht werden müssen. Boerne stand wider Erwarten pünktlich mit seinem schicken Flitzer unten auf dem Parkplatz und er nuschelte nur kurz zu Nadeshda rüber, dass er bei Boerne im Wagen mitfahren würde, in der Hoffnung, dass sie davon ausging das wäre doch alles ganz normal. Tat sie vermutlich auch, aber ein Grinsen konnte sie sich dennoch nicht verkneifen. Mist.

Er seufzte ein wenig, als er sich zu Boerne in das winzige Auto zwängte. Was fuhr der eigentlich so einen beknackten Wagen? Da würden sie aber mal drüber reden müssen. Boerne rieb ihm ganz schnell und heimlich einmal über den Oberschenkel und Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie würden nachher echt schauen müssen, ob sie vielleicht früher von der Arbeit wegkamen, sonst würde das noch peinlich enden. Und die Handyfotos der Kollegen wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wenn er und Boerne sich im Fahrstuhl knutschend erwischen ließen.

„Hab schon wieder Lust auf dich.“ Boernes Stimme klang fast beiläufig, als er den Blinker drückte, sich noch einmal unschaute und dann nach rechts auf den Cheruskerring einbog.

Thiel sagte gar nichts. Musste er auch nicht. Boerne schaute zu ihm rüber und Thiel war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht für ihn sprach. Sie würden nachher wirklich sehen müssen, dass sie schnell nach Hause kamen. Er versuchte sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, dabei musste er den Wagen ja nicht mal fahren. Wie machte Boerne das nur?

Knappe zehn Minuten später waren sie schon bei Marina, die gar nicht so weit weg in der Nähe der Wilhelms-Uni wohnt. Sie gingen die Stufen hinauf und, wie bereits bei allen vorigen Besuchen, stand auch diesmal die Wohnungstür sperrangelweit offen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam Musik und als Thiel ein wenig vorsichtig an die Tür klopfte kam Marinas Stimme von weit weg.

„Komm doch rein.“

Wen erwartete die eigentlich immer so? Kunden? Duzte man sich im Esoterikbereich automatisch? Oder wartete sie auf ihren „Freund“ der ja eigentlich gar nicht ihr Freund war, aber irgendwie dann ja wohl doch. Thiel war immer noch extrem verwirrt von dem Verhalten der jungen Frau.

Als sie eintraten kam Marina aus dem Badezimmer und hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Ihre Brüste lagen frei und Thiel wurde automatisch warm im Gesicht. Seine Augen schossen unwillkürlich zu Boerne rüber, der ihm nur dadurch antwortete, dass er eine Augenbraue hochzog. Verdammt. Er brauchte sich doch jetzt hier nicht schuldig zu fühlen, nur weil er bei dem Anblick von Marinas Brüsten etwas aus der Fassung geraten war. Das war ja wohl ganz normal. Wäre Benjamin jetzt nur halb bekleidet aus dem Bad gekommen, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich doch genauso rot geworden, oder?

Er wusste die Frage in seinem Kopf nicht zu beantworten. Auf der anderen Seite war es doch so, dass er jetzt nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen aufhörte Frauen schön zu finden, nur weil er jetzt mit Boerne zusammen war. Das musste der doch auch verstehen. Er versuchte all diese Fragen erstmal hintenan zu stellen und sich auf die Sache hier zu konzentrieren.

Sie standen zu viert etwas verloren im Wohnzimmer herum, während Marina sich anzog. Ein paar Minuten später kam die junge Frau ins Zimmer und Thiel musste die Zügel noch ein wenig fester in die Hand nehmen. Marina hatte das Handtuch durch ein weites, bodenlanges Trägerkleid ersetzt, sich aber offensichtlich nicht die Mühe gemacht einen BH darunter anzuziehen. Und ob sie eine Unterhose trug, darüber wollte Thiel auch nicht so genau nachdenken.

„Frau Maertens“, begann er und dankte den Göttern dafür, dass seine Stimme fest und sicher klang. Wie immer eigentlich. Seine Augen huschten noch einmal schnell zu Boerne hin, der ein wenig seitlich versetzt von ihm stand und ihn nur aufmerksam ansah.

„Ach, sag doch Marina. Und keine Angst, ich werde nicht versuchen Dich umzustimmen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Hä?

Egal. Thiel schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf, falls so etwas überhaupt möglich war.

„Also, äh, Marina“, Thiel blätterte in seinem Block, obwohl er sich gar keine Notizen gemacht hatte, auf die er jetzt hätte zurückgreifen können. Aber das wusste ja keiner. Boah, er brauchte jetzt ein Bier. Oder was Stärkeres.

„Sie haben damals bewusst einen Mann als ihren Vater identifiziert, der nicht ihr Vater war. Warum?“

„Ach, können wir das nicht einfach ruhen lassen? Ist doch jetzt egal. Jetzt sind sie ja beide tot und wie herum sie dann gestorben sind macht doch jetzt keinen Unterschied mehr.“ Marina winkte ab.

Thiel stutzte. Wie bitte?

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Uwe Gerber mittlerweile auch tot wäre, wenn er damals nicht anstelle ihres Vaters in der Aa ertränkt worden wäre?“

„Natürlich. Ich habe das doch alles gesehen.“ Gesehen? Meinte Marina jetzt gesehen mit ihren Augen gesehen, oder ...? Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er hier der Richtige für so eine zwischenweltliche Befragung war. Und wo war Benjamin Gerber, der wenigstens Marinas kryptische Art zu übersetzen wusste. So wie Boerne seine grummelige, einsilbige Art zu übersetzen wusste. Manchmal verständigten sie sich auch nur mit Blicken und wenn es nach Thiel ging, reichte das doch auch völlig.

„Noch ganz frisch, hm?“ Marina lächelte ihn an. Dann gingen ihre Augen zu Boerne.

Was? Thiel schaute verdattert drein.

„Äh, ja ...“, Nein, er meinte doch Nein. Also er meinte natürlich Ja, aber nicht vor den anderen. Vor den anderen meinte er Nein. Das war aber auch manchmal kompliziert in seinem Kopf. „Frau M... ich meine Marina. Sie müssen uns hier ein wenig entgegen kommen, sonst lassen wir einen Haftbefehl wegen Irreführung der Justiz für Sie ausstellen und dann sitzen Sie bald auch im Gerichtssaal und ich denke das will hier keiner. Das kostet den Staat ja schließlich auch Geld.“ Gut gerettet.

„Ich habe damals Uwe als meinen Vater identifiziert, weil mein Vater mir gedroht hat mich zu töten, wenn ich es nicht tue. Ganz einfach.“

Ganz einfach. Verrückte Welt. Wenn Väter ihre Töchter erst versuchen als Sexobjekte anzubieten und dann auch noch mit dem Tod bedrohen. Da wäre er wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig mental aus der Bahn geraten.

„Und da dachte ich _Schadet ja nicht_. Uwe war eh ein Schwein.“

Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er musste hier auch erstmal die Bahn wiederfinden. Er wollte gerade fortfahren, da mischte Boerne sich ein.

„Haben Sie denn gewusst wo ihr Vater sich die ganzen Jahre nach seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord aufgehalten hat?“

Marinas Augen schwangen jetzt wieder zu Boerne hinüber und glitten einmal an ihm herunter und wieder hinauf. Thiel biss sich innen auf die Wange. Jetzt kein dummer Kommentar bitte.

„Ich habe gesehen dass er lebt. Ich habe gesehen, dass er irgendwo lebt wo es warm ist. Viel Sonne. Mehr nicht.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper und drückte dadurch ihre Brüste sichtbar nach oben. Thiels Augen gingen zu Boernes Gesicht, aber der sah gänzlich unbeeindruckt drein. Wie machte der das bloß? Na ja, wenn er ehrlich war wusste er vermutlich wie Boerne das machte. Indem er tatsächlich unbeeindruckt war.

„Interessiert dich nicht, hm?“ Ihre Stimme war provozierend. Die würde doch jetzt nicht ehrlich hier dumme Andeutungen machen, oder? Na ja, dafür war es vermutlich schon zu spät. Thiel checkte kurz, ob Nadeshda was gemerkt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie was gemerkt, der letzte Satz stand in keinem Zusammenhang zu der eigentlichen Konversation. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Später.

„Hat ihr Vater sich denn in den letzten Jahren irgendwie bei Ihnen gemeldet?“ Thiel klang jetzt ein wenig erschöpft, das waren ihm gerade zuviele Tiger, die er versuchte gleichzeitig zu bändigen.

„Er hat mir Träume geschickt.“

„Okay, aber außer den Träumen?“ Bloß die Sache jetzt schnell zu Ende bringen.

„Sie meinen, ob er mich angerufen hat?“

„Ja, genau. Oder geschrieben?“

„Nein.“

„Sie haben nicht gewusst, dass er zurückgekommen war?“

„Nein.“

„Und sie hatten auch keinen Kontakt mit Richard Koch oder Gerlinde von Haltersleben diesbezüglich.“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Mit denen will ich nie wieder was zu tun haben. Wieso? Haben die ihn getötet?“

„Das sieht wohl ganz so aus.“ Thiel machte sich eine kurze Notiz. Er würde Benjamin nochmal die gleichen Fragen stellen müssen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Obwohl er nicht davon ausging, dass der Student etwas mit dem Mord an Werner Maertens zu tun hatte.

„Dann sollte ich ihnen vielleicht doch einen Blumenstrauß schicken.“ Marinas Stimme war hart.

Thiel atmete innerlich auf. Na, dann hatten sie das wenigstens schon geklärt. Marina war keine Mitwisserin des Mordes an ihrem Vater durch Gerlinde von Haltersleben und Richard Koch.

Sie wickelten noch ein paar weitere Fragen ab und Thiel bemühte sich die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Die junge Frau war ihm unheimlich. Und er hätte sich gewünscht, dass ihre Hellsichtigkeit nicht auch mit einem erhöhten Mitteilungsbedürfnis einhergehen würde.

„Also, danke. Und halten Sie sich noch bereit, falls wir noch weitere Fragen haben sollten.“ Thiel klappte sein Notizbuch zu und verstaute es wieder in der Jackentasche.

„Gerne. Und falls du mal Fragen hast, dann kannst du auch gerne vorbeikommen.“

Thiel versuchte sich an einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Keinen Fuß würde er je wieder in diese Wohnung setzen, wenn er nicht musste.

Marina legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hab keine Angst. Alle werden euch positiv gegenübertreten.“ Und sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor er endlich aus der Tür fliehen konnte.

Nadeshda schaute ihn schon wieder so komisch an und er beeilte sich die Treppe runterzukommen und aus dem Haus und dann so weit weg wie möglich von dieser ... fast hätte er „Hexe“ gedacht. Aber er wusste ja, dass es keine Hexerei gab. Nur Menschen die andere besonders gut lesen konnten. Körpersprache, Intuition, Erfahrung. Und er wusste auch, dass man andere Menschen genauso auch beeinflussen konnte. Er bedauerte Benjamin jetzt schon. Der arme würde vermutlich nie wieder aus ihrem Bann entkommen, egal wie mies sie ihn behandelte.

Erst als er unten am Auto stand merkte er, dass Boerne gar nicht mit den anderen gemeinsam herunter gekommen war. Der würde sich doch wohl jetzt nicht von Marina noch irgendeinen Kram erzählen lassen? Thiel rollte mit den Augen, aber in dem Moment ging die Haustür auch schon auf und Boerne schlenderte zu ihm herüber. Thiel warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber Boerne ignorierte ihn.

„Fräulein Krusenstern?“ Boerne winkte Nadeshda zu sich heran. Sie folgte der Geste nur widerwillig. Thiel konnte sehen, dass sie sich nur sehr ungern von Boerne herumkommandieren ließ.

„Leider hat ihr Chef heute nachmittag außer Haus zu tun. Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass Sie die weiteren Aufgaben allein meistern werden?“ Boerne hob sein Kinn ein wenig, aber seine Stimme hatte auch gar keine wirkliche Frage formuliert, sondern eine Feststellung gemacht.

Nadeshda war so perplex von der Ansage, dass sie erstmal zu Thiel rüberschaute.

„Äh, Nadeshda“, Thiel ging um das Auto herum und nahm sie kurz beiseite. „Ich weiß er ist heute ein wenig seltsam ...“

„Heute? Und was meinte Marina mit ganz frisch?“ Nadeshda schaute misstrauisch zu Boerne hinüber.

Thiel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht soviel Sauerstoff, um ihr zu erklären worum es hier ging, aber er fühlte sich irgendwie besser damit.

„Nadeshda ... ich kann das jetzt nicht erklären. Bitte vertrauen Sie mir. Ich bin morgen wieder ganz normal im Büro und dann setzten wir uns kurz zusammen.“ Oder man kniff den Schwanz ein und machte noch schnell einen Rückzieher. Jahrhundertelang bewährte Methodik.

Zum Glück nickte Nadeshda einfach nur. Sie hatte über die vielen Jahre gelernt ihm bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Und das nutzte er jetzt schamlos für sein privates Vergnügen aus. Eigentlich war das wirklich zum Kotzen. Aber jetzt hatte das Kind sowieso schon nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Inneren des Brunnens gemacht und da war es dann auch egal.

„Danke.“ Thiel sagte es und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Und er merkte, dass er es auch so meinte.

Dann stieg er zu Boerne in den Wagen und sie fuhren die ersten paar Minuten schweigend. Thiel war immer noch ziemlich sauer auf Boerne, dass der ihn einfach so über seinen Kopf hinweg für den Nachmittag von der Arbeit entbunden hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch dankbar dafür. Aber er konnte es Boerne auch auf gar keinen Fall durchgehen lassen, dass der mal wieder ungefragt seine Befugnisse überschritten hatte.

„Sag mal, was soll das eigentlich, dass du hier meine Kollegin informierst, dass ich den Nachmittag frei nehme? Das geht nicht, Boerne.“ Er versuchte so streng wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ach, jetzt tu doch nicht so.“ Boerne strahlte, als hätte er Thiel gerade ein leckeres Eis gekauft. „Du freust dich doch auch, dass wir den Nachmittag frei haben.“

„Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Du kannst nicht einfach in meinem Namen sprechen. Verstehst du? Wir können das besprechen und ich nehm mir dann frei. Aber du entscheidest hier nicht für uns beide über meinen Kopf hinweg, klar?“

„Dabei ist das doch so einfach, wo du so klein bist.“ Boerne grinste ihn an. Thiel drehte sich genervt weg.

Als sie vor dem Haus parkten, stieg Thiel einfach aus, ging die Treppen rauf und schloss seine Wohnung auf noch bevor Boerne den Wagen richtig verriegelt hatte. Er zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, ging zum Kühlschrank, holte sich ein Bier und warf sich aufs Sofa. Eine Minute später hörte er wie Boerne die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss und dann stand der andere vor dem Sofa und spielte etwas nervös mit seinem Schlüsselbund.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?“

„Verdammt Boerne, ja!“ Thiel nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. „Mann, das geht nicht. Wenn wir das echt zusammen machen wollen, dann müssen wir das auch zusammen machen. Verstehst du. Du kannst hier nicht einfach für mich mit entscheiden.“

Boerne setzte sich auf die Sofakante.

„Aber freust du dich nicht, dass wir jetzt den ganzen Nachmittag für uns haben?“

Thiel ließ genervt eine Hand auf das Sofakissen neben sich fallen.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Natürlich freu ich mich. Aber ich hätte mich noch viel mehr gefreut, wenn wir erstmal ins Präsidium zurückgefahren wären und ich die Sache mit Marina abgeschlossen hätte und Nadeshda dann einfach ganz in Ruhe gesagt hätte, dass ich mir den Nachmittag frei nehme. Jetzt weiß sie doch Bescheid. Und Wachtmeister Reinardt auch. Das war doch echt dumm. Mensch Boerne.“ Eigentlich war er ihm ja nicht wirklich schlimm böse, aber das musste besser am Anfang gleich geklärt werden sowas. Sonst schliff sich das ein und dann hatten sie hinterher nur Stress.

„Und wenn ich verspreche, dass ich nie wieder über deinen Kopf hinweg etwas für uns entscheide? Bist du dann immer noch sauer?“ Boerne zupfte an seinem Mantel.

„Das kannst du doch eh nicht einhalten.“ Thiel stellte sein Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Versprich mir doch lieber, dass du mich in Zukunft wenigstens eben kurz fragst. Ein Blick reicht doch.“ Jetzt griff er nach Boernes Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des anderen.

Boerne nickte.

„So machen wir’s.“ Dann stand Boerne auf und wollte Thiel in einem Ruck vom Sofa hochziehen. Das wäre vermutlich auch gelungen, wenn Thiel nicht so schwer gewesen wäre, dass Boerne sich dabei fast den Arm ausgekugelt hätte. Stattdessen fiel Boerne aufs Sofa und jetzt saßen sie nebeneinander und hielten sich immer noch an den Händen. Sie mussten beiden lachen, ob der ungelenken Aktion und Boerne strich mit einem Daumen über Thiels Wange.

„Aber davon lassen wir uns doch jetzt den Nachmittag nicht verderben, oder?“

Thiel legte einen Arm um Boernes Hüfte und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kuss war ein wenig wie Balsam auf ihre aufgeschürften Gemüter. Thiel wusste, dass es bei ihnen niemals reibungsfrei ablaufen würde. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie beide diese Reibung brauchten. Suchten. Dadurch entstand ja erst ihre Lebensenergie. Wie Windräder produzierten sie nur Strom, wenn sie sich drehten. Das würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Sie würden sich ewig aneinander reiben. Aber vielleicht konnten sie eine gemeinsame Basis finden, so dass zumindest die wichtigen Dinge einvernehmlich geregelt wurden.

Thiel küsste an Boernes Hals entlang, während der andere schon damit beschäftigt war Thiels T-Shirt aus dem Hosenbund zu ziehen. Er übernahm das Signal und zerrte ein wenig an Boernes Oberhemd, bis es auch freikam und er mit seinen Fingern darunter fahren konnte. Ihre Küsse waren jetzt schon nicht mehr sanfte Ouvertüre, sondern drängende Arie. Das war doch schonmal sehr einvernehmlich.

Gestern abend hatten sie sich fast noch ein wenig verschämt berührt, aber davon war jetzt nichts mehr übrig. Thiel öffnete schon seinen Gürtel, zog sich selber den Reißverschluss auf und schob seine Jeans noch halb im Sitzen über seine Hüfte nach unten. Boerne griff nach seinem Hintern und versuchte ihn an sich zu drücken. Nebeneinander war irgendwie blöd. Da waren zuviele anatomische Hindernisse. Thiel versuchte Boerne nach hinten zu drücken, so dass er auf dem anderen zu liegen kommen konnte, aber Boerne verstand nicht sofort.

„Legen. Lass hinlegen.“ Thiel drückte mehr.

„Ach, und ich soll unten liegen oder was? Da erdrückst du mich doch mit deinem Gewicht.“

Thiel zog sein Gesicht ein wenig zurück, um Boerne ansehen zu können. Meinte der das ernst? Boerne lachte ihn an. Da musste Thiel auch grinsen und dann ließ Boerne sich endlich nach hinten auf das Sofa drücken. Das würde bestimmt ein ewiger Kampf mit ihnen werden, dachte Thiel. Und er spürte, wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Er mochte diesen Kampf.

Boerne schob jetzt eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und er drängte sich in dessen Hanndfläche. Heute wollte er mehr. Mehr als einfach nur zum Orgasmus kommen. Das war okay gewesen gestern, weil sie es so sehr gebraucht hatten, aber heute wollte er mehr. Irgendwie. Nur ganz genau wie, das wusste er nicht.

„Hast du schon mal ...“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. Boerne würde schon wissen, was er fragen wollte.

„Nein. Du?“

Blöde Frage. Natürlich nicht. Sah er so aus, als ob er schon mal was mit nem Kerl gehabt hätte? Na ja, auf der anderen Seite lag er jetzt gerade auf Boerne drauf, sie küssten sich wieder und wieder und er rieb sein steifes Glied über dessen Handfläche zwischen ihren Körpern. War ja auch eigentlich scheißegal. Er zog sich die Unterhose runter, während Boerne sich das Hemd aufknöpfte.

Boerne zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, weil er nicht alle Knöpfe in der Hast aufgekriegt hatte und verstrubbelte sich damit die Haare so sehr, dass Thiel sich kaum zurückhalten konnte ihm erneut in die Schulter zu beissen, so lecker sah der andere aus. Boerne legte seine Brille auf den Couchtisch und sie versuchten eine halbwegs bequeme Position auf dem Sofa zu finden, was bei zwei erwachsenen Männern auf so einem kleinen Sofa rein anatomisch nicht möglich war.

„Bett.“ Boerne wurde mittlerweile auch arg einsilbig. Und das obwohl er doch sonst immer so redefreudig war. Hoffentlich holte er das morgen nicht alles nach, dachte Thiel noch unsinnigerweise und stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch.

Irgendwie schaffte es Boerne im Gehen noch seine Unterhose auszuziehen, ohne sich heillos mit den Füßen darin zu verheddern und sie landeten schließlich nackt auf Thiels Bett. Fühlte sich jetzt auch schon gar nicht mehr seltsam an, dachte Thiel noch schnell und dann waren da schon wieder Lippen auf seinen und er ließ seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen gleiten.

Das war immer noch am Besten. Sex war ja nichts Schlechtes, im Gegenteil, aber Küssen hatte für ihn irgendwie einen besonderen Reiz. Vielleicht lag es an der Intimität sich einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so verletzlich zu machen. Mit geschlossenen Augen die Lippen und die Zunge darzubieten. Er wusste es nicht. Aber jetzt war das sowieso nicht wichtig.

Boerne drehte sie beide gerade so, dass sie auf der Seite lagen. Er stieß mit seiner Hüfte etwas unkontrolliert in Richtung von Boernes Bauch und der ließ ihn. Sie würden heute eh nicht richtig miteinander schlafen. Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung wie das wirklich ging. Also konnten sie sich auch ruhig am restlichen Körper des anderen austoben.

Und da schien in seinem Kopf für einen Moment die Zeit stillzustehen. Er war jetzt in einer Beziehung mit Boerne. Sie würden ihr Leben miteinander verbringen. Auch sexuell. Er würde es seinem Vater erzählen müssen. Boerne schien gemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte und unterbrach den Kuss.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen - fast Nase an Nase und Thiel musste ein bisschen schielen. Dann taten sie das, was sie so oft taten. Sie redeten ohne Worte miteinander. Und Boerne erzählte ihm davon, dass er seinen Mut und seine Stärke bewunderte und Thiel erzählte Boerne davon, dass seine Intelligenz aus seinen Augen sprühte wie Feuerwerk. Und Boerne erzählte, dass er so viel Liebe für ihn hätte, dass es für zwei Leben reichen müsste. Und Thiel sagte nicht, dass es dann bestimmt für vier reichte, weil er auch nochmal so viel Liebe dabei hatte. Und Boernes Augen sagten, dass er das doch eh wüsste, auch wenn Thiel es ihm nicht erzählte. Und Thiel wusste, dass sie zueinander gehörten und Boerne sagte, dass habe er schon lange gewusst. Und dann sagte Thiel er solle doch bloß seine vorlauten Augen halten und dann liebten sie sich warm und weich und hart und schnell und wickelten sich ineinander, so dass ihre Mauern zerbröckelten wie Zwieback und sie die Löcher in ihrem Leben miteinander füllten. Es war halt im Leben fast genauso wichtig mit jemandem gut schweigen zu können, wie mit jemandem gut reden zu können.

 

 


End file.
